


When the Sins of My Father Weigh Down in My Soul

by Johyy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17-Year-Old Harry, 1D Kingdom, 24-Year-Old Louis, 7 YEARS GUYS, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Gay Sex, Harry in Lace, Harry in Panties, Harry is very confused most of the time, Hate to Love, King Simon, Lord Zayn, Louis brings Harry presents, Louis lives in his own tower, Love/Hate, M/M, Niall is just a boy, Prince Louis, Prince Louis Willam the Third, Rimming, Smut, Tags Are Fun, Tags May Change, Village Boy Harry, Warrior Liam, alternative universe, as well as the rest of little mix, bc Simon doesn't need a long title, but idc, but it's like one kiss, don't worry there's not much of eleanor, i feel weird for bringing everyone into this, i know it says harry and perrie, so am I, the 5sos boys are in there somewhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johyy/pseuds/Johyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Harry's mind even makes out a baby-bump under the magnificent, expensive fabrics the girl is wearing and it hurts so deep inside, because that's something he could never give Louis. A child.</p><p>And just the fact that he's thinking about giving Louis a baby, even though it's not physically possible, is making him feel like he's completely lost it.</p><p>And fuck this, fuck everything . Harry's in love, isn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recently found this on my computer after about a year of not writing anything, really. So I just thought I'd finish it. Which I did.
> 
> My goal in life is to update once a week, around Friday (or Thursday or Saturday if I've got cool plans (or work) on Friday.)
> 
> The title is from Make It Rain by Ed Sheeran, because he's my musical god and the reason for the existence of everything beautiful in my life. I also thought it was quite suiting.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is not real. I do not know any members of 1d or the people they surround themselves with. I do not own 1d. Blah blah blah. (Not sure what you really put in here, but you get the point.)

Harry has lived in Forthsmead his entire life. His family is from there, and they have for generations. He doesn’t particularly mind that it’s the smallest village in the country, but he certainly wouldn’t mind if it was a bit larger either. It’s just, they don’t have any kind of power and they are always trying to stick up to the tax collectors, but it never pays off – hence it’s the smallest village and the least recognized one. And Harry might hate the head of the country a bit.

Okay, so maybe the king hasn’t ever actually been to Forthsmead, but that doesn’t mean the people who come there haven’t been sent by him… or by his devious son. Harry hasn’t ever seen any members of the royal family, of course, but he has heard a lot about the king’s sons. Well, mostly just one of them, but a little bit about both. And it’s mostly horrible things. Okay, let’s be honest, it’s really just horrible things.

You see, ever since Prince Louis William the Third turned 18, he was allowed to conduct his own missions outside of the castle walls. So he had brought it upon himself to be responsible for bringing new workers to the castle. And the ways of doing so had been ruthless up until this point. Harry doesn’t really understand why he changed all of the old etiquettes when it came to employment, they seemed to be working fine earlier, but he suspects it has something to do with the fact that Prince Louis is rumored to be sort of a masochist. Whatever that means...

So when Prince Louis William the Third comes riding into the village on his giant, black horse, Harry's mother decides to drag him into their house to hide her only son. His older sister Gemma is way out of the age range Prince Louis wants already, so she stands with their mother outside the door as the prince and his company ride past their little house.

But at an age of 17, Harry certainly isn't going to hide inside his mother’s kitchen cabinet as all of the action was right outside the door, so he takes it upon himself to sneak out the little window he had made above his bed one extremely warm summer night. (He might’ve regretted that later when winter rolled in, but he is appreciating it now when summer was back again.)

He keeps his head low as he pushes through the little crowd who is heading towards the square where the prince is certainly going to hold his little show of power. Harry wouldn’t normally go against his mother like this, but this might be his only chance to actually see how the prince acts in real life.

Just as he makes it to the square, Prince Louis starts his speech. Harry ducks behind two barrels - probably stuffed with wheat for the winter - a little of the side from the crowd.

“I suspect that you all know why I have arrived.” The prince begins, blue eyes scanning over the row of young boys and girls who has lined up for the ‘opportunity’ of being put to work in His Highness’ giant castle. Most of them - at least the younger ones - look like they are shitting their pants. "I am Prince Louis William the Third, but you already knew that, and I will inherit the throne after my father. Therefore I suggest you do what I tell you to do, so no one will have to struggle too much after this, alright? Good. Now, I see that you've already told your young ones to line up." He turns and addresses the parents standing around the edge of the square. "But I suspect not everyone is present... or maybe they are, but thought it would be a good idea to hide behind barrels of badly stored wheat, it would seem."

Harry's breath catches in his throat at the amused tone in the prince's voice. He dares to peek out from the side of the barrel and his eyes widens as they meet ice cold blue ones. Harry gulps and he is pretty sure that is the reason Prince Louis smiles as if he'd just watched someone get tortured for fun. (Harry imagines that is what Prince Louis thinks of as fun.)

Some people starts muttering about, looking over to Harry's hiding place, but it is as if he is being kept hostile by the prince's eyes. He wonders why he hasn't been dragged forward yet, or why the prince doesn't demand that he would be beheaded right in the middle of the square in front of everyone. Why would he look away, anyway? The prince has already seen him and he really doesn't want to come across as weak in front of the man that is, in the future, going to rule the country. But then again, Harry isn't so sure he will even live to see the day of the crowning of the new king. Not if the inheriting prince himself was to execute him. Right now.

Prince Louis William the Third looks suspiciously young for his 24 years. But that might have something to do with the fact that he has people to take care of his well being and he lives in a giant, heated castle, rarely ever gets sick (Harry would imagine), takes warm, sanitary showers, eats well-cooked meals and just overall has a pretty healthy life, Harry thinks. He probably has people to make him look that pretty too.

"Wouldn't it be unfair if we didn't have all of the kids volunteering? It really is an honor to come work for me in the castle, I wouldn't want anyone to miss that opportunity. " A wicked glint appears in Prince Louis' eyes and that is the thing that makes Harry finally turn away from his cold stare and pop his head back behind the barrels. He prays that maybe Prince Louis will have the compassion to spare him. Maybe he isn't so bad, really. Maybe he would spare a young boy who needs to stay with his family to help them out with work, so that they would all survive. Maybe Prince Louis is actually a decent person deep down? And maybe-

Harry's thoughts are ripped away from him as a large hand comes to grab him by the collar of his worn out jacket. He's dragged out from behind the barrels and towards the middle of the square where the prince is still sitting on top of his black horse. It looks even bigger the closer Harry gets. He's always been good with animals, especially horses. It comes with living in a small village where the only dragging power they have is either by men or horses. But this one, the prince's horse, looks more dangerous than any other animal Harry's ever encountered. And that includes the wildly untamed, female he once had to chase out of the village after it had emerged from the forest. It feels as though all the air is being squeezed out of him as he think about the possibility that Prince Louis will have him trampled on by his horse to death... while he's sitting on it. But that thought is quickly wiped from his mind as the prince swings his leg over and climbs down from the satchel. As his feet hit the ground and he turns to face him, Harry realizes exactly how tiny Prince Louis is. Harry almost snorts as the icy eyes travel up and down his figure and the prince needs to look up to catch his eyes. Harry imagines that if he wore his boots, he would probably be a head taller than the prince and the thought would have made him smile, if this small person in front of him didn't have the power to kill him on the spot.

"Are you not going to thank me for bringing you up here?" Prince Louis takes a step closer to where Harry's still being held by one of the prince's companions.

"Why would I do that?" Harry spits back, shrugging out of the man's hold. Amusement flashes across Prince Louis' eyes as gasps run through the crowd. Harry looks around a little at the people astonished by his rude behavior towards the prince, before sagging his shoulders a bit. "Your Highness." He adds sourly when he meets Prince Louis' eyes again.

"By taking you back to the castle," Louis takes another step closer, so close to Harry that if he reaches his arm out, they would be touching, "you will live in a safer environment than you'll ever do here. Think about it; warm showers, a warm bed, as much food as you would like. Doesn't that sound nice?" Prince Louis actually reaches a hand out at that, brushing it down Harry's clothed arm.

Harry stays silent, only glaring at the prince in return.

Prince Louis sighs. "What is your name?" Harry ignores him. "You know," the prince begins, "I wouldn't even have seen you behind there if you didn't have these pretty curls." His hand comes up to Harry's head, slowly twining a curl around his finger.

"Shut up." Harry grumbles under his breath, not wanting everyone present to hear him speak.

"What's the matter? Has no one ever called your pretty before?" One look at Prince Louis and Harry could tell that the prince was enjoying himself and his reaction. Harry ignores his question again, but before he can even open his mouth to say anything, someone else beats him to it.

"Harry!"

His head whips around and from the corner of his eye he can see Prince Louis doing the same. His sister Gemma is standing at the front of the crowd with her hand covering her mouth.

"So, Harry..." Louis grins, forcing his attention away from his sister, who's probably started crying already. "What do you say? Come back to the castle with me and I can guarantee a safe place to stay." His tone makes Harry want to smack him across the face, but he refrains from doing so.

Harry bites his tongue. "I have to decline your offer."

"Really?" Prince Louis almost looks happy with his response. "No one ever says no to me." 

"Well, I am." Harry shrugs as if saying no the future kind is no big deal.

"And why is that?"

"I don't like safe." Harry glares towards the short man. "I like the risks of living here. Thank you for the offer, though." The sarcasm is dripping off his every word, but the smile on the prince's face remains as smug as ever.

"Oh?" The prince takes another step closer, as if they weren't close enough from before. He lowers his voice so only Harry can possibly hear. "You know, I can make your stay at the castle a bit more... dangerous." Harry knows flirting when he sees it. And the prince's tone is awfully similar to flirting. Prince Louis is still grinning at him and Harry shakes his head away from his hand and scowls at him, looking up and down the prince's body again.

"I find that hard to believe." He says slowly.

"Because I'm small." It isn't a question. "Trust me when I say this," Prince Louis lowers his voice again. "I make up for the size at different areas." Harry stays silent after that and the prince looks satisfied, pulling back a bit. "You will see. Bring him!"

"Wha-" Harry is pushed towards a wagon almost all the way at the back of the group by the same man who had pulled him out from his hiding place earlier. He is literally lifted up into the air and flung into the wagon. "Shit."

"Harry!" Another wail comes from the crowd, but this time it's definitely his mother. Along with his sister, she tries to push past the men who's with the prince to get to him, but with no luck.

"It's alright, mum." He hears himself say, more confident than he feels. He can see Prince Louis watching him from the corner of his eye, but he ignores it. "Better me than anyone else, really." Harry tries to smile, but he's sure it falters.

As if on cue, two more people are thrown into the wagon. Harry vaguely remembers the little boy's name, Jack, but the girl he has never seen before. All he knows is that she can't be more than 9 years old. And he's positive Jack is only 12.

"Hey!" He wails as the men climb back onto their horses, ready to get going again. No one pays him any mind and for a second he tries to climb out of the wagon to go yell at someone, but then Prince Louis catches his eye and he's staring right at him.

"Was there something you wanted, Harry?" His black horse trots over gracefully. "Is the hay not comfortable enough for you?"

Harry ignores his questions. "You can't take them!" He protests, flinging his arm back to point towards the children.

"Oh, but I can," Prince Louis says, and then adds, "and I will."

Harry wants to yell at him, tell him they're too young to be removed from the families and that they won't serve him any greater deeds, but he's left silent as someone pulls him back into the wagon and Prince Louis orders his horse back in line with the rest.

Harry looks down at his hand and sees that the little girl had grabbed onto it, grasping his long fingers in between her smaller ones. When he looks up she has tears in her brown eyes and he instantly feels as though he should take care of her, at least at the beginning of their stay in the castle. So Harry holds her hand back and slumps against one of the walls in the wagon.

The girl sits down next to his, her dress catching at a nail sticking out the wood. Harry quickly pulls her closer to him and unhooks the fabric from the nail. She smiles up at him and stays close by his side as Jack takes a seat across from them, their legs bumping in the middle of hay between them.

"I'm Liz." Her timid voice croaks as the wagon starts rolling towards the forest, away from all of their loved ones and the only life they have ever known.

"Jack." The boy across from them mutters, voice straining against showing any emotions. Harry nods over at him encouragingly. He feels like he has to be acting grown up now, which he basically is soon.

Harry squeezes Liz's hand carefully. "Harry."

As they're taken away from everything, they stay quiet.

 

~~~~

 

Harry realizes he must have dozed off, because when he opens his eyes again, it's dark and the wagon has stopped. He sits up, being careful to not wake either Liz or Jack, who's both asleep, and peeks out over the wall. When he sees that no one is around he slips his legs over the edge and jumps of the wagon. With one look over his shoulder to check on the two others, Harry starts making his way through what seems to be a camp that they've set up for the night.

A fair amount of tents are sat up around the little opening in between the trees and he can see some people sitting around a fire a few tents away, talking loudly between each other. He quickly decides that he doesn't want to bring their attention to himself and walks in the opposite direction.

He's only passed three tents and is at the end of the camp when someone spots him.

"What're you doing out 'ere?" The voice cuts through the silence, booming between the trees. Harry imagines birds would leave their branches if they were sitting in a tree anywhere near, but he can hear no catches of wings or rustling in leaves.

Harry turns and faces a rather large man. His eyes instantly falls to the knife fastened in his belt, where the man's thumb is hooked.

"I- um." Harry stutters, involuntarily stepping back as the man surges towards him.

"Come 'ere!" He orders, but Harry remains where he's standing as he comes closer. The large, intimidating man growls at him and he's not even a feet away when someone else appears.

"Oh, for God's sakes, Thomas!" The man, Thomas, stops in his tracks and tilts his head to look over Harry's shoulder. "Can't you leave the boy alone for a second?" A loud, genuine laugh echoes around them.

"Right, your Highness." The man backs off quietly, stepping away from Harry slowly.

Harry is still frozen in place, only begins breathing again when Prince Louis speaks again. He's closer this time.

"You can go to bed, Thomas." The prince tells him. Harry can barely see the skeptical look Thomas sends the prince behind him. "Go on. It's not like he can do anything anyway." The man finally leaves with a muttered 'Your Highness' and one intense glare at Harry, who's thankful for him leaving, but intimidated by the fact that he and Prince Louis are now alone.

He reluctantly turns around when the prince doesn't say anything further, only to be standing face to face with him. He's closer than Harry thought and he almost staggers back, but Prince Louis is there to grab onto his wrist before he can get as far as he would like.

"Watch it there, Harry." He says. His voice holds something smug, making it seem as though he's gloating because of Harry's clumsiness.

"I'm, um. I think I'll go back now. Need to sleep." Harry mumbles, twisting his hand in the prince's grip, but it doesn't loosen.

"Nonsense. You've been sleeping most of the journey here." Prince Louis comments and Harry thinks about asking how he would even know that, but then he decides that he really doesn't want to hear the answer. "Now, come with me." The prince tugs at his wrist, pulling him along after him back the way Prince Louis had emerged from minutes earlier. They are silent as he's being dragged through the middle of the group of people sitting around the fire and a few people stop in their tracks to look over at Harry with narrow eyes, but they leave him alone.

Prince Louis doesn't stop when the camping site ends, just keeps pulling Harry further into the darkness of the trees. Harry starts getting frightened about exactly what is going to happen to him now, but for some reason he lets himself be dragged until the prince stops. Harry realizes with some kind of relief that the prince has taken him to another opening in the trees and they have a perfect view over the road they have travelled during the day, all the way back to Forthsmead.

He is left speechless by the view. The moon is hanging low on the night sky and the stars seem brighter than he can ever remember seeing them before. But Harry mostly looks down at the village he had grown up in. The same village he is faintly sure he will never step foot in again. He can see the village still has some camp fires lit, it is dimmed in a low light. Oh, how Harry wishes he would still be sitting in that kitchen cabinet now. He suddenly feels warm standing there, so he silently slides his jacket down his arms and knots it around his waist sloppily.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Prince Louis asks him and Harry is shocked at how soft his tone actually is.

"Yeah. I guess." Harry mumbles quietly. He knows Prince Louis is watching him, but he doesn't even take his time to blink. Not when he has his home village in sight.

"I thought you might have wanted to see it one last time." The prince says quietly and Harry doesn't answer. Doesn't know how to, because he can't actually believe the prince brought him out here to just be nice.

The silence between them eventually tears on Harry. "Will I ever be able to go back?" He asks quietly. He isn't sure if the prince even heard him, but then a hand is touching his arm, carefully at first, as if not to startle him, before resting fully against his bare arm.

Harry doesn't mean to, but his eyes shift and he's looking at Prince Louis now. And he's looking right back at Harry.

"Harry," He starts and Harry already knows he is not going to like the answer. "I don't think so." Prince Louis says and he almost sounds sorry. But Harry thinks that Prince Louis is probably good at making new 'employees' feel like... like Harry's feeling right now. Like he would actually listen and care about someone other than himself.

"Why not?" Harry demands.

The prince sighs, adding pressure on Harry's arm so he turns to face him fully. "Because I get what I want, Harry." His eyes switch back and forth between Harry's and his stare is so intense.

Before Harry can open his mouth to answer, he's being pushed backwards. He doesn't understand where all of Prince Louis' strength comes from with that tiny body of his, but then his hand comes up to steady himself by grabbing onto the prince's biceps and he might feel just how firm it is.

His back soon hits the stem of a tree, though, and all the air is knocked out of him as Prince Louis presses Harry's body between his and the tree.

"I get what I want." The prince repeats in Harry's ear. "And I'm certainly going to have you, Harry." He somewhat growls and pushes up on his toes to bring Harry's earlobe between his teeth.

Harry tries to push at his chest, but his subconscious is telling him that this is the future king, he should probably let him do as he pleases (within limits). 

The prince finally releases his earlobe, only to have Harry gasping surprised as he flicks his tongue out over it after.

"I bet you've never had a cock up your arse. Hmm?" Prince Louis whispers hoarsely and Harry freezes against the tree. The prince doesn't seem to mind, though, only pressing harder against Harry. "No? Well, Harry, you're going to love mine." He continues and then a dry chuckle comes from him. "But maybe we should start with something a bit easier for you, shall we?"

Harry doesn't know what he's talking about, but there are firm hands on his shoulders and he is being pushed down onto his knees in front of Prince Louis.

"What are you doing?" Harry hears himself ask frantically as the prince expertly unbuckles his belt with one hand and treads the other into Harry's hair, gripping tight at his curls. He can't back away with the tree pressing up against his back when Prince Louis gets as close as possible.

"Shh, babe. Let's put that pretty mouth of yours to better use."

Harry looks up at the prince and is about to protest when he sees a flicker of flesh in front of him and then there's something pressing against his lips, stopping any words on their way out. He makes a sound of discomfort in the back of his throat as Prince Louis pushes his cock in between his lips and into his mouth.

"Ahh, come on, Harry," Prince Louis groans, lowering his head to stare down at Harry who's spluttering around him, "open up wide so I can fuck your mouth properly." 

Harry wants to shake his head so bad, but Prince Louis pushes further into his mouth and he can feel his jaw slackening.

"That's it." The prince praises, closing his eyes. "Now keep it there." The hand he still has in Harry's hair grips tighter and pushes Harry's head forward.

Harry wants to barf. So bad. He wants to throw up, vomit all over the place. But there is a cock in his mouth and it's stopping anything from coming up. The prince has found a steady rhythm now, rocking his hips forward into Harry's mouth repeatedly. Harry doesn't know how long it goes on, but Prince Louis suddenly groans loudly and tugs hard at his curls, before releasing his hair all together. Harry doesn't feel any more free, though, because the prince continues to slam his hips forward, so Harry's head collides with the tree with a thump. The pain throbs uncomfortably, but Harry will deal with that later.

For some stupid reason, Harry decides to look up at the prince. There are tears rolling down his cheeks, but he forces himself to blink and look up through his lashes. It's dark, but Harry can see the greedy look Prince Louis is giving him. And he feels extremely guilty when he feels a shiver run through his body and his own cock twitching in his trousers. Prince Louis fists air in his hands and leans the clenched fists against the tree. He's totally barricading Harry now, leaned over him and in front of him against the tree. And Harry is still looking up at him with red rimmed eyes and he just looks so incredibly fuckable. Louis can't feel guilty for what he's doing just because Harry looks so good it must be meant for him to be fucked. Not that he would normally feel guilty anyway.

The knot in his stomach suddenly explodes as Harry swallows helplessly around him and Prince Louis' fist smashes against the tree and he throws his head back. He cries out words that Harry's pretty sure he would be put on a strict no meat diet back home if he'd ever even thought about using. But that's all he has time to think about before a string of warm, sticky sperm is filling his mouth.

Prince Louis grabs his jaw before he can even try to pull away and holds him firmly in place as he fucks out his orgasm.

"Ahh yes." Prince Louis groans breathlessly. He holds onto Harry's jaw until his entire body is spent and his head lolls forward so his forehead is leaning against the tree. He looks down at Harry who gags more than ever now and grins wickedly. "You did good, Harry." He praises, voice lazy and slow. "We might have to make this a regular thing between us." His hand comes down and he grabs a hold of the base of his own cock and eases it out of Harry's mouth.

Harry coughs and tries to spit out Prince Louis' sperm, but a hand covers his mouth before he gets the chance. He looks up at the prince with wide, begging eyes, but the prince sends him a smug look back and with a low voice, whispers,

"Swallow."

And Harry can't do anything, save do as he's told. He doesn't like the taste, but he's forced to swallow it all. Then Prince Louis finally releases his jaw and Harry falls sideways and spits at the ground, brings a hand up to his mouth to wipe at his lips roughly.

"Your Highness?" A voice sounds from the darkness of the trees. Prince Louis grins and turns his head towards the sound and nods. "The lads're set for the night meeting. Plus your bunk's ready." 

Prince Louis nods again and thanks the man, who scurries back into the darkness he came from.

"I would love to stay here and return the favor, but it seems my presence is needed elsewhere." The prince looks down at Harry still on his hands and knees and tucks himself back into his trousers and buckles up his belt. He crouches down to where Harry is now sitting with his back against the tree and lets his lips slide over his matted forehead. Harry's heart stops for a moment and then kicks into overdrive when the prince lets a hand drop to the obvious bulge in Harry's trousers. He squeezes tight and Harry whimpers into Prince Louis' shoulder when he tugs a couple of times.

"I will see you tomorrow morning, Harry. Make sure to keep an eye out for me, alright?"

With that, he's gone. Leaving a seriously confused and very aroused Harry, staring out towards the flickering light he knows is his home village.

 

~~~~

 

They don't reach the castle until late the day after. Harry's even surprised they make it there instead of sleeping another night out in the forest. But here they are. The castle looks gigantic as they ride in through the gates and the city walls. They're immediately met by lots of people milling about, reaching out towards the horse Prince Louis is riding at. The people seem glad to see him, something that confuses Harry. Why would anyone ever be happy at the return of someone like him?

Harry hasn't talked with Prince Louis anymore since the night before. But he would still sneak glances at the prince where he was sitting tall on his horse, riding with an elegance and an easiness Harry wouldn't have expect before seeing him. Sometimes Prince Louis would catch him looking and send him a secret wink or a concealed grin, but then he would turn back to whatever he was doing before.

It kind of irritates Harry how easy the prince seems to ignore him. Especially when all Harry can think about was what the hell had happened last night. He keeps replaying the way Prince Louis had looked down at him with hooded eyes in the darkness and Harry hates himself for the spark it ignites low in his stomach. He can still sort of taste the prince in his mouth, even after they had eaten that loaf of bread they'd been given.

Harry snaps out of it when he realizes that he's been staring at Prince Louis for too long. But when he looks away, he knows the prince's eyes have found him and Harry is only so strong. He can't help but look again, and he was right, the prince is already staring at him with a wicked glint in his eye. Harry can't tell what the prince is thinking, neither does he want to.

When they look away again, Harry sees that they've arrived by the entrance of the castle. A large, wooden door with steps leading up to it. The space from where the steps begin to the door is probably larger than his entire house back in his village, Harry thinks.

"C'mon. Out you go." Harry is startled by the voice, but confused as he looks towards the man, or maybe he should say boy, speaking. He is helping Jack and Liz out of the wagon before he looks up at Harry. "You coming, mate? I would really rather not carry you out." 

Harry snorts at that, like this kid could carry him, but then the blonde boy is making a move towards him and Harry holds a hand up. "No need for that." He says, climbing out the wagon himself.

"Good." The blond boy says and Harry can hear a bit of an accent in his voice. He guesses he must be from far vest. "Now, follow me, if you would."

Before they make it inside the castle - through a tinier door - Harry looks behind himself to see Prince Louis getting down from his horse to greet two other men. One of them, the one with light skin and brown hair, looks towards him before Harry has to turn so he won't crash into something.

The blond kid leads them through several corridors, the next looking like the last, before stopping by a double door. Harry can hear giggles and whispers from inside.

"This is the girls' sleeping hall." The blond boy informs. "So 'm afraid you'll have to say g'night to the lads, princess." He looks down at Liz, frowning slightly. Harry decides that he might actually like this kid.

Liz squeezes Harry's hand and then she's nodding.

"There's already a bed made up for you and the other girls are proper nice. Alright?" Liz is nodding again and her hand slips from Harry's. She stares at the door for two seconds before opening it. Before she closes it, she looks up at Harry.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay?" Harry says quietly, making Liz smile sadly and close the door to her new home.

"Right then. It's not far to the boys' sleeping hall." The blonde kid informs them as they start walking again. Harry notices the air in the corridor getting colder by the second and by the time they stop, he's almost freezing in his jumper even though it's the middle of the summer. "Don't worry, there's a fireplace inside. Hopefully someone has already lit it." The boy smiles as if they haven't just been taken away from their homes and been placed to work in a castle for the obnoxious prince, who fucked Harry's mouth last night (though the blonde kid wouldn't know anything about that) and they're most likely never going to return home again.

Harry just shrugs instead of answering and then the three of them make their way inside. To their unpleasant surprise, no one has bothered to lit the fireplace and Harry discovers that the blonde kid, whose name is Niall he learns, swears a lot when irritated. Which amuses Harry immensely.

When they've all settled in - Harry bunking next to Niall by the door in the section for the older lads and Jack sleeping further into the room with the younger boys - they decide that it will be best if they just sleep. Especially when Niall says the first day of work for the newbies is always the hardest.

Harry thinks about telling Niall about the prince. He seems like a decent guy, but Harry decides against it. At least for now. He doesn't know if Niall reports back to someone or if any of the other boys are still awake for that matter. He wouldn't want anyone else knowing about this. When he thinks about it, he should just maybe keep his mouth shut and hope that Prince Louis will leave him alone now that he's gotten back to the castle. He probably has plenty of people to keep him entertained, Harry thinks. Besides, Harry will be busy working all day.

"Welcome to the castle, then." Niall whispers just when Harry dozes off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had to cut the chapter short in the middle of a scene, or else it would've been SO LONG. Sorry about that.

When Harry wakes up the next morning, it's because of Niall who's shaking his shoulder roughly. He's babbling about being off to breakfast and Harry should hurry if he wants to get a spot around the table and not the floor. He's quick out of bed then - not really wanting to stand or eat off the ground - throwing on the same clothes as he arrived in last night, since it's the only thing he owns. He shakes off the feeling of being misplaced and ignores the burning in his throat as he thinks about home.

The eating hall for the workers, slaves, or whatever, is too small. Even though the table's only half full by the time Harry and Niall arrives, he's already bumping against other people on all sides.

"We can sit by the short end." Niall points to the other side of the table. "I usually sit over there." Harry follows and soon they're settled side by side on the bench.

They watch silently as more people arrive and soon the doors closes and a few young kids come out from what Harry assumes is the kitchen. He recognizes Jack as the boy places a stack of plates down on the other side of the table.

"Ey, looks like your boy's got kitchen duty." Niall smiles from next to him. "Lucky kid. Kitchen's one of the best stations, people are great and the only danger is burning your fingers on the stove. When I came 'ere I started straight at horse-shit-duty." Niall pets his stomach as it growls from hunger.

"You reckon that's where I'll be put?" Harry asks as he makes eye contact with Jack and nods at him.

"Nah, that's usually only for the younger boys." He explains. "Though, I know a few who's been sent there as punishment." Niall snickers as if that's funny. Really, it's not.

Harry just nods as he’s given a plate. Not long after, a lady comes out from the kitchen, carrying a large pot of something. Harry guesses it’s oat meal. He’s right.

 

~~~~

 

It doesn’t take long for Harry to figure out that he really does not like staying at the castle. He loathes it with everything he has. It’s not the work part. Harry’s used to working back in the village. It’s just, it’s all so boring. Everything he has been assigned to do sucks. 

The first day he's sat with a few other kids, boys and girls his own age, and they're assigned to clean all the guest rooms in the castle. The first thing he did was tip over a vase, so it fell to the floor and broke into a million pieces.

It didn’t take particularly long before he was removed from that group and put in another group who moved and delivered different objects around the castle. This was a bit easier for Harry, and he actually thought this was something he could do while he was here. They had spent the first few days just picking up boxes and boxes of food like fresh vegetables and killed squirrels that were delivered at the castle doors by large wagons pulled by tired-looking horses.

Every day he eats his lunch in the kitchens with Niall. Harry asks about how Jack is doing, since both him and Niall are on kitchen duty. He even sometimes get to see Liz, who's too young for a lot of work, so she mostly just cleans the clothes for everyone while they're working. It's an important job too, because there isn't a lot of clothes and everyone shares what they've got. It's mostly just what everyone arrived to the castle in, plus some stuff that's been claimed not good enough for the butlers and higher working people.

He doesn't see much of Prince Louis, only a few glimpses here and there when he's getting more boxes to pick up by the castle doors. The prince have been on multiple outings and they always come back within a couple of days with new supplies and sometimes new

A week into his stay, Harry’s talking to a girl named Perrie, who he’s been spending most of his day with since she’s the only girl in the group he’s in now and she had looked a bit lost when Harry joined them. They’re on their way to pick up the clothes, walking in one of the dark, moist corridors and Harry and Perrie are just talking about how it had been when Perrie arrived to the castle two years earlier and how Harry is dealing with it all (rather good, he thinks himself) when Perrie stops in the middle of a sentence.

“Shit.” She mumbles quietly and Harry notices that everyone else has gone eerily quiet too. “What’s he doing down here?” She whispers to Harry, pointing over to a door not long ahead.

It takes a second to click, but when it does, Harry recognizes the frame of the prince quickly. Prince Louis is standing by the door to the laundry, talking to a woman with the big-chested woman they’re working for today. He curses silently when the prince’s head whips around at the sound of the group’s footsteps and Harry ducks his head low, trying and failing to make himself shorter and disappear behind the other kids. Fuck.

“Ah, good afternoon!” Prince Louis smiles greatly, showing off his pearly white teeth.

There’s a murmur through the group, almost everyone chiming ‘Your Highness’ and the prince’s smile widens when his eyes land on Harry.

“I was coming down here to check on everything and see how you’re all doing.” Prince Louis’ eyes stay locked on Harry. “I hope there’s not too much work for the lot of you.” There’s another murmur through the group, all positive responses. “Good. Great! Well, I’ll be off then. I have got work to do too, as you all must know.” As Prince Louis steps aside to let the group walk through the door, he waits until Harry passes and stops him with a hand on his chest. “I’ll be seeing you later.” And with a wink, he turns and struts off down the corridor.

When Harry tears his eyes off his retreating back and finally walks into the room, Perrie is waiting for him with questioning eyes.

“What was that about?” She asks, concern wavering in her voice.

“Nothing.” He murmurs defensively. She looks like she’s about to protest, but the big-chested woman calls Harry’s name and holds out a clothing hanger, which Harry already has a feeling he knows who belongs to.

“Prince Louis William the Third requires you to deliver his clothing straight away.” She announces and Harry’s stomach drops.

“Of fucking course.” He grabs the hanger and sags towards the door again.

“Wait, he doesn’t know his way around the castle yet.” Perrie says loudly. “There’s no way he can find the way to the prince’s chamber without being accompanied.” Harry hadn’t even thought about that.

“Alright. Perrie, you go with him.” The woman waves her off and then both of them are on their way.

“What was that about?" She asks once they're on their way.

“What?" 

“Come on!” She complains. “He said something to you just now and you must know of a reason as to why he would ask for you to deliver the clothes to his room.” She begs.

Harry just shrugs. “Dunno.”

“Oh, shut up. You do know.” She rolls her eyes and jumps in front of him to make him stop walking. She just stares at him for a while, before saying, “You know, it’s been a long time since a member of the royal family has chosen someone from the staff.” Her piercing blue eyes rake over his body as if she’s trying to see what secrets his clothes hide.

“What do you mean?” Harry asks slowly, crossing his arms over his chest. It's a bit awkward while he's holding the hangers, but at least they cover up most of him.

“I’m just saying that if Prince Louis has promised you something, or done something with you already, that it hasn’t happened in a very long time.” She says, her eyes still searching for something. It seems as though she gives up and turns around to start walking again and Harry follows. “Normally, the royals choose people from highly privileged families or other royals from different ruling areas to be their playmates. And in the end, they have to choose one to be their partner, you know, as in marry them and all that jazz.” She explains.

Harry shakes his head. “Why’re you telling me this?” He asks.

“I just want to know if he’s like, done stuff with you.” She asks softly, quietly as they pass a couple of men that look very much like guards.

Harry just looks at her with wide eyes and he’s fairly sure that they reveal everything.

“He totally has!” Perrie shrieks, so yeah, his eyes betrayed him. Harry doesn’t understand why this is something to be happy about, though. But he doesn’t ask, even though he wants to. He wants to ask a lot, actually. Like, what does that mean? Has Prince Louis ever done this before? (He probably has, Harry thinks.) With who? Does he like girls too? Will it last long? Can Harry go back home when Prince Louis gets tired of him?

But he doesn’t ask and soon they’re already climbing up the stairs to Louis’ chamber. Apparently, he has his own tower in the castle, which Harry has to roll his eyes at when Perrie explains it to him.

Before he can even take a second to think as they reach the top of the stairs and are standing in front of Louis’ door, Perrie knocks loudly three times. “Your Highness, we’re here to deliver your clothing.” She calls through the door. They can hear feet pad across the floor inside and then the door swings open revealing Prince Louis standing there in only his trousers.

Harry's eyes fall to his chest where black writing curls on his skin. Words Harry wants to know what mean. It is what it is.

“Come in.” He says in a dark voice.

Perrie walks in slowly, kneeing a bit when she passes the prince, but Harry needs a couple of seconds to gather himself before he walks straight past him and into the room. He ignores the startled look on Perrie’s face and the low chuckle Prince Louis lets out at his lack of manners and looks around the room. He doesn’t know what he expected the prince’s room to look like, but he’s surprised by just how normal it looks. (Y'know, except for the fact that it's probably the most luxurious room in the tower of a fucking castle.) It’s open with light colors. From the ceiling above the bed, a white curtain falls down to obscure the vision of the bed. There is a large double door standing open, leading out to a huge balcony with a view Harry suspects shows the prince’s entire heritage.

He doesn't know what he expected. Probably something like chains decorating the walls and an electric chair in the middle of the room for when the prince feels like torturing somebody.

Harry startles by the hand on his shoulder and he turns to look at Prince Louis.

“You brought a friend.” The prince says slowly, looking over at where Perrie is standing a few feet away.

When Harry doesn’t answer, Perrie swoops in. “He just needed directions, Your Highness.” She says, eyes flickering between him and Harry.

“Ah, why didn’t I think of that? I would have escorted you myself.” Prince Louis reaches out and brushes a curl away from Harry’s forehead. “Since we were going to the same place, I mean.” Harry only nods at that and Prince Louis turns to look at Perrie again. “Thank you, love, but I’m sure your services are needed elsewhere. You see, Harry has to stay and attend to a problem here, but you may go.” Prince Louis says with a smile on his face and Perrie nods meekly.

Harry doesn’t blame her for leaving. It’s not like she could’ve done anything. Besides, Perrie seemed happy to hear that the prince had taken a personal interest in Harry.

When she’s out the door and it's closed behind her, Prince Louis turns to Harry with a small smile grazing his lips. “So Harry, how are you enjoying your stay at my castle?” He asks, pushing the curtains away and sitting down at the side of his giant double bed (which looks more like a triple bed in Harry’s eyes). He motions for Harry to come closer with a finger.

The young boy shrugs, taking just a cautious step towards the bed and looking down at his own feet. It doesn't seem to be enough for the prince, though, because he shakes his head and waves at him again.

"As endearing as your quiet act is, I must say I like it when something actually happens and I get answers to my questions." He's all of a sudden in front of Harry, fingers circling around his wrist and tugging him all the way over to the bed. "So I'll ask you again, Harry: How are you enjoying your stay?" At the last word, he forces Harry down to sit at the mattress and stands in front of him, still holding him by the wrist and trapping him.

Harry still doesn't say anything, but he tilts his head back and meets the blue eyes looking down at him. They hold something frightening, but at the same time, Harry feels sort of calm. Like he knows the prince won't do anything too bad and that he can take whatever they end up doing. Not that he wants to, but he figures being on the prince's good side might get him home someday.

"You don't want to answer me?" Prince Louis asks in such a low tone, unlike his normal voice, clearly not expecting an answer. He leans down closer, his face just slightly above Harry's. Neither of them break eye contact. "We can do so many other things besides talking, you know." Harry feels a hand touch his cheek, but the contact is barely there when Prince Louis drags his fingertips slowly over his skin.

Harry wants to grab the hand and shove it off him. He wants to run away, away from Prince Louis and away from the castle. He wants to go back home, not be here anymore. Especially here, meaning on the prince's bed.

But he doesn't move. Doesn't even close his eyes as Prince Louis' palm opens and rests up against the underside of his jaw and his thumb swipes over his bottom lip once.

Prince Louis tilts his head, as if he's thinking about something. There's this little smile playing across his lips that Harry doesn't know what means, but he wants to know.

"Do you know what I like about you, Harry?" The prince asks and Harry still stays quiet. "You know when you see something, something so intriguing, that you don't quite know what to do with yourself. Like when a butterfly emerges for the first time and spreads its colorful wings. It just leaves you standing there, watching as it flies away. Just watching how the colors get further and further away." The hand on Harry's cheek has moved to the back of his neck and then he's gripping a fistful of Harry's curls and tugging his head further back, so they're completely face to face and Harry lets out this quiet whimper which makes the prince smile. "You're like that butterfly, Harry. But the difference is, I'm not going to stand there and just watch you fly away. Where's the fun in that? Something quite as beautiful as that shouldn't go untouched now, should it?" His fingers in Harry's hair loosens and he rubs at his scalp. The green eyes flutter for a second, but then Harry seems to catch himself and he opens them wide again. "Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't go untouched. Not when there's someone like me ready to wreck you."

Harry jerks back a bit at that, but there's still a hand in his hair, so he doesn't get very far.

"Now, Harry," Prince Louis says slowly, letting go of his wrist so he can place his hand on Harry's chest instead. "I want you naked, up on the bed, ready for me. Okay? Can you do that for me," he pushes Harry down to lay on his back on the mattress, "or must I see to it myself?"

When Harry still doesn't answer, only stares up at him with wide, green eyes, Prince Louis crawls onto the bed over him and slips both his hands under Harry's shirt. He marvels in the way Harry's eyes flicker down to where they play lightly over his now exposed abdomen as Prince Louis rucks the shirt up higher.

As if bringing Prince Louis out of a trance, there's a knock on the door. Harry's head turns, but the prince decides to ignore it, settling for leaning down to fasten his lips to Harry's throat and biting a mark.

Harry's eyes flutter closed for a second and a noise that sounds an awful lot like a whine comes from his throat. When he opens his eyes again, he sees over Prince Louis' shoulder that they're not alone anymore.

It's the same boy that Harry saw the prince talk to the night before, when they arrived at the castle. The one with light skin and kind eyes. And now he's walking into the room and closing the door behind him and for a second Harry's frightened that he's there to watch or intervene, but then he clears his throat awkwardly.

Prince Louis doesn't seem to care, though. He just keeps making the mark on Harry's throat darker. He tries to ignore it when Harry starts pushing at his chest too, but then he hears a small voice whimper into his hair,

"Louis."

Since when is he just Louis?

So he leans back, sitting on his calves and just stares down at Harry to see how messed up he looks. His hair is everywhere, curls messy and fanned out on the duvet. His lips look impossibly red and Prince Louis imagines Harry biting down on the tender flesh as he sucks on the younger boy's neck. There's also this adorable flush to his cheeks and he just looks so young with it.

"You better have a valid reason for interrupting, Liam." Prince Louis spits, but his eyes never leave Harry's form.

There's a second before the boy, Liam coughs a bit again. "Um. Right. It's kind of a crisis - you know I wouldn't interrupt otherwise. I was sent to tell you that you are needed on a little trip to visit the king."

Prince Louis turns his head for a second, looking at Liam quickly before he returns his attention back to Harry, who's still sprawled out underneath him on the bed. "I'm sure you and my father can work something out between the two of you. I don't see any reasons for me to take part in anything when the king only listens to himself anyway. You of all people should know he likes the sound of his own voice, Liam."

Harry's eyes flicker between the two males in the room, but his attention is stolen when the prince grabs him by the chin and forces him to look at him.

"Business before pleasure, Lou." Liam says and it seems to stir something inside Prince Louis because suddenly he's pushing himself off Harry and saunters over towards Liam, only stopping when he absolutely has to. 

"Maybe this is business, Liam. Have you even considered that?" His voice is lower, but Harry can hear him perfectly as he still stays on the bed, not moving a muscle.

Liam looks over at the boy on the bed for a second, his eyebrows lifting high on his forehead. "The king is not going to be happy about this." He whispers, but Harry must have dog-like ears, because he still hears it.

"It's a good thing I don't actually care, then." Prince Louis spits, but there's no venom towards Liam.

"Well, I guess that's good, yes." Liam nods curtly before continuing on with what he was originally here to discuss. "But you are required in this meeting, Louis. People from an unsigned village has apparently raided one of the signed. It's quite messy after what I have been informed of yet." 

"This is just great!" The prince turns and walks over to his wardrobe, disappearing into the walk-in closet, because of course he has one.

"Hi." Harry turns towards the other boy. "I'm Liam." 

"Harry." He mumbles after a while, just before the prince walks in again, now wearing noticeably more clothing.

"I suppose I better not keep my father waiting for too long. I'll be right out." He nods his head towards the door and Liam seems to understand, walking out and closing the door behind him.

Harry sits up when the prince taps his knee. He's standing over him just as he was a few minutes earlier.

"Unfortunately, my father is currently at the winter castle, for God knows what reason, and it's a little over an hour by horse."

"You have several castles?" Harry doesn't mean for it to come out, but he just can't help himself. It seems like the prince is only amused by the question, though, a smile tugging at him lips.

"Waste of space, if you ask me. But I guess that's what happens when power gets to you." Prince Louis shrugs and then he leans in closer to Harry, lifting a hand up to brush his fingertips over the new mark on the younger boys' neck. He watches as Harry winces at the contact to the sensitive skin and grins. "It's a good color on you." He presses his thumb into the mark before straightening up and turning to walk away. "I'll send someone to get you when I'm back. It will probably be late tonight, so make sure you stay up."

And then he's gone out the door.

 

~~~~

 

The trip back down takes an unnecessary amount of time. If Harry had only paid attention when Perrie had brought him there it would've gone fine. But of course he didn't, he was far too busy thinking about what might happen when they reached the tower. It hadn't exactly gone the way he thought it would, but he was extremely relieved it hadn't. He thanked Liam a million times in his head on the way down, he was almost sure the boy must feel it even though he's nowhere near Harry.

Just when he reaches the door to the boys' sleeping hall, Niall rounds the corner and spots him.

"Harry! Hey." The blonde smiles when he reaches him.

"Hi."

"You missed dinner. C'mon, I'm working with the dishes anyway, so I'm sure we can get you some leftovers.

When Harry sees that the dinner was pork chops, he's absolutely sure he might be a little in love with Niall. Niall even laughs at some of Harry's jokes sometimes, which is really quite great. Plus, he's rather funny himself, likes to tease people to the point where everyone's laughing, and it's never anything more than friendly banter. Because everybody seems to like Niall.

When Niall's finished with his part of work and Harry's let him wash his plate, Niall takes a seat across the counter top. He looks straight at Harry with these blue, curious eyes that makes Harry want to spill his entire life story. He doesn't, though.

"So..." Niall says.

"So."

"I was talking to Perrie and-"

"She told you." Harry straightens in his seat.

"Not much. Just that she'd just left you in the tower with the prince." Niall shrugs, but his eyes still tell Harry he is sure of something and wants to know more.

"Does everyone call it the tower?"

"Pretty much, yeah. But hey, what happened?" Niall asks. "'Cause when I talked to Perrie, I don't know, she just made it sound like something had already happened?"

Harry just shrugs at first, but then he nods silently, as if willing himself to tell Niall. At least a little of the stuff that's happened to him since the day he was taken away from his village. "Some stuff might have happened."

"What kind of stuff?" Niall is quick to ask, seeming eager. Harry almost laughs, but can't get himself to.

"Just, with Louis and-"

"Louis?" Niall asks confused and it takes a couple of seconds before he realizes. "Oh, Prince Louis. So you're already on a first name basis then?" Niall crooks and eyebrow at him, but Harry hangs his head lower and clears his throat.

"Yeah, with um, Prince Louis." He continues in a small voice and Niall quickly drops his joking act and leans in closer, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "We've just - he's just done some things. I don't know. I don't know what to call it."

"You can start with telling me what happened." Niall squeezes his shoulder. "Only if you want to, 'course."

So Harry tells him. Well, most of it, at least.

He starts with the day Prince Louis took him away from his home, but he decides to leave out the part where Louis flirted shamelessly with him, because somehow that makes it a little less alright. It feels better to leave as much of Louis' personality out of it. It's the only way he manages to finish the story.

Harry also tells Niall about Louis forcing himself on him that very same night, but he doesn't say anything about how the prince showed him the view so he could see his home village one last time. He also didn't say anything about how Prince Louis actually sounded sorry about having taken Harry away from his family possibly forever, but even Harry has a lot of difficulties believing that.

And then lastly, Harry talks about what had just happened up in Louis' tower. All the way from the prince ordering him to bring his clothes to his room, sending Perrie on her way, Prince Louis telling him to undress and how that boy, Liam had interrupted.

Niall doesn't really have any advice to give. He just stands up and brings Harry into a hug and makes him a cuppa.

In that moment, Harry completely forgets about Prince Louis telling him to stay up. And he completely forgets about it the rest of the night too.

So when Harry lies in bed, when everybody else's heavy breathing can be heard, waiting for sleep to consume him, he doesn't expect someone poking him in the shoulder.

Harry turns around and comes face to face with... Liam?

"Oh good, you're awake." He whispers as Harry sits up.

"Um, hi?" Harry says uncertainly. He has no clue as to why Liam is sitting on the edge of his bed late at night. Though he has a feeling he'll find out soon.

"Prince Louis wants to see you." And there it is. "C'mon." Liam stands and holds out a hand to help Harry up, but Harry just ignores it, pushes the duvet off himself and stands up.

"Do I need to change, or..?" He asks quietly, looking down at his night attire. Baggy cotton trousers and a worn out tank top, which he assumes has been past from boy to boy, sleeping in this hall.

"No need." Liam whispers and heads towards the door, looking back only to ensure that Harry's following. "You know," he starts when they've closed the door to the sleeping hall behind them. "you're not quite what I expected Louis to want. No offence." He quickly adds, hoping he hasn't offended the younger boy.

"I don't even know what's going on." Harry confesses.

"Yeah, I supposed you're right." Liam laughs and after that they walk silent for a few moments. It's not as awkward as it should be, because Liam starts humming under his breath.

"What do you- I mean, you don't have to answer, or anything. I don't know if I'm stepping over some sort of line by asking - but what do you do here?" Harry asks. His head is bent down, eyes watching his own socked feet drag across the hard, cold floor.

"It's okay. Well, I'm actually a soldier, but I've been friends with Louis since we were little kids, so I was offered a spot in the head council of the army. Mostly I just sit around a table with a lot of old people and the prince, listening to King Simon speak."

Liam doesn't look like the sort of person that would discuss war and battles and stuff like that. (War is maybe exaggerating a bit, considering there haven't been any conflicts with other countries for centuries, but hey.) But when Harry looks closer, he can see the way Liam's built and easily pictures him out and about with other soldiers. Harry imagines what it would be like for him to stand in front of another person in a battle. He doesn't think it would be quite the same as what he pictures it would be like for Liam.

"I get that you're new here?" Liam says cheerily as they round a corner, immediately running into a guard that tosses Harry a look. "It's fine. We're on direct orders from the prince himself." Liam says and the guard nods and brushes past them.

"Two days." Harry says quietly and out of the corner of his eye he sees Liam look over at him. "It's been so long since I last saw my family." He mumbles. Surprisingly enough, Liam lays a hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezes. Much like Niall had done earlier in the kitchen.

"Look, I know this must be hard." Liam says.

"No, I don't think you do." Harry fires back and he really doesn't mean to, since Liam has actually been sort of nice to him up until now, but Harry still hasn't told anyone how angry and sad and broken he feels inside. He can't exactly go to Prince Louis with everything, considering. Well, he's the prince, isn't he? And also the reason Harry is here in the first place.

Liam will have to do.

"I'll probably never see my family again. And everything I had from them is still back in the village, and I- I don't even have a physical memory to hold onto." Harry shakes his head at the ground and stops just as they reach the stairs leading up to Prince Louis' tower. "I feel like I'm already forgetting bits and parts of my old life and family."

"I don't really have anything else to say, Harry." Liam says lowly. "All you should know is that you aren't as alone as you might think here. We've all been lost children once."

Harry looks up at that and he thinks he sees something there, in Liam's brown puppy-like eyes. But then he's shaking his head with a little smile and looks down for a second before meeting Harry's gaze once again.

"The prince awaits you." Liam says with humor lacing his voice. "He's probably a bit wound up from seeing his father, but I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

Harry doesn't have time to ask what that means, because Liam is already turning and heading off, back to where they came from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is just sort of there. Not much happens.  
> Anyway, I'm sticking to posting every Friday! Wohoo! We'll see how long that lasts, but it'll probably be consistent for at least another month! (I'm only gone for a few days over Christmas, so I can post before or straight after I go.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite smutty.

He really has no other choice than to walk the stairs up to the prince's tower by himself and knock on the door alone this time. He wonders what's going to happen once Prince Louis opens the door. What he has planned for Harry.

The young boy gets this feeling in his chest, almost like butterflies, but not so pleasant. He's anxious to know, but wary about the things he will have to do.

But this time, there's no prince that opens the door. No one does.

So Harry knocks again, because really. He did not just get dragged out of bed and through half of the castle just to be left standing alone outside of Prince Louis' room at night.

But there's still no answer.

Harry checks the door handle and to his surprise, he finds it unlocked.

"Um. Hello?" He peeks into the room, but there's still nothing, so he steps inside and closes the door after himself.

"Lock it." He hears suddenly and he thinks it comes from the bed, but he really can't tell. He does what the voice - obviously belonging to the prince - tells him, though and locks the door after himself.

When Harry hears nothing more, he slowly starts to walk further into the room. He approaches the bed first, but finds it empty behind the long curtains. The sheets are still rumpled up from earlier when the prince had Harry pinned to the white satin.

"Prince Louis?" Harry asks when he scans over the rest of the room, but finds no one. He knows that the prince is in here somewhere, but he has yet to actually see him and it's making Harry a bit scared. He sits down on the foot of the bed and waits patiently for something. Anything.

Harry lies down for a minute, letting his eyes drift shut for the first time that night and it finally feels like he can drift off on that big, comfy, triple bed in Prince Louis' room. But before he can, there's someone calling his name.

"You better not fall asleep on me, Harry."

The young boy sits up as quickly as he can and almost falls back down when he sees the prince standing on the other side of the room. He's completely naked, save for the towel that's wrapped around his hips. His hair is still dripping wet onto his forehead and Harry can see water run down his tanned chest, over the black ink across his collarbones.

"'m not."

Prince Louis smiles at him, but there's something that seems off.

"Right." The prince says as if he doesn't believe Harry at all. Harry watches from the bed as Prince Louis walks across the room, turns his back on Harry to shake his hair out in front of a mirror. "I'm sure, even though you probably haven't done anything like this before, you know what comes next. Don't you, Harry?"

Harry gulps. He thinks he knows what's about to happen.

He's pretty sure Prince Louis is going to fuck him.

What he's not sure of, though, is how he is supposed to act in this situation. He's never even been remotely close to doing anything sexually with someone else before. He's only ever kissed a couple of people, and they were all girls. Plus, he doesn't even _want_ Prince Louis. So how's he supposed to do this if he doesn't want to or know how to?

"What-" Harry swallows past the lump in his throat. "What're you gonna do to me?"

Prince Louis turns around and on his face is a look Harry doesn't know what means. It looks like a cross of angry, focused and hungry. Nevertheless, it's a good look on the prince, Harry decides, it suits his personality.

"You really don't know? Come on, Harry, you must have some knowledge about this stuff. I refuse to believe that a 17 year old boy doesn't understand the concept of sex. What with all those hormones fussing about." Prince Louis walks closer towards the bed and when he stops, he's close enough to lean one knee up on the mattress next to where Harry's sitting. "I remember being your age. Couldn't concentrate on anything for long if there was anyone I found even remotely attractive close by. Of course," he lifts a hand and places it on Harry's shoulder and pushes him down to lie flat on his back, "it didn't help that all the princesses and daughters of dukes were spreading their legs and begging for it after a wink from my direction."

There's a cocky sound to the prince's voice as he crouches down over Harry's body and starts untying the knot on Harry's pajamas trousers.

"So there's, there's been many..." Harry cuts himself off when he realizes what he must sound like. But it's already too late, because the prince looks up at him through his lashes as he pulls down Harry's trousers and seems to think it a good idea to pull his pants down in the same go. Harry reaches to cup a hand over himself immediately, but it gets knocked out of the way by the prince.

"You didn't think you'd be my first." Prince Louis says, but it isn't a question. He crawls up onto the bed, knees on either sides of Harry's body and he looks to be awaiting an answer he doesn't get. "Oh Harry, are you jealous?"

Harry startles at the question. He shakes his head quickly, though, maybe a bit too frantic because Prince Louis laughs quietly when he stops and straddles Harry's hips. His hands fumble with the hem of Harry's tank top before pulling it up and over Harry's head.

The 17-year old's body is long and lanky, limbs looking gangly and uncoordinated even as he just lies on his back on the prince's bed.

"It's alright, baby." Prince Louis whispers as he leans down to brush his lips against the young boy's cheek. "I'll take real good care of you. But I'm only going to be nice if you're a good boy for me, okay? Can you do that, Harry, be a good boy for me?"

The air leaves Harry's lounges and he presses further down into the mattress beneath, but it only resolves in Prince Louis pressing his body down harder too. It's like Harry can almost feel the heat from where the prince has his legs spread open to straddle him, towel falling around Harry's hips like a curtain. If he would just lift his hips up and off the mattress, he would be grinding into Prince Louis. The thought is both scary and terrifying, but at the same time Harry feels like it's something dangerous, something mysterious. He wants to know what it feels like to do that, to do that with Prince Louis of all people. So he lifts his hips up and for a second he feels his bare cock nudge against skin, but before he can even think or look down to see, Prince Louis presses his hands to either side of Harry's lower stomach and pushes him back down. Harry collapses with an 'oof' and his eyes flutter for a second before he looks up to see the prince scowling at him.

"You're not being a good boy, Harry. Good boys don't do anything until I say so. Good boys follow my every demand and only then will they be rewarded. Understood?" The prince's tone is harsh and it's like something has snapped inside him, because he looks way more intense than Harry's ever seen him and the playful glint that's almost always present in his eyes, is gone.

"Yes. Yes, Your Highness." Harry mumbles and his hands ball up into fists along his sides so he won't be tempted to touch.

There's a humorless tilt to the prince's lips now. "When we're up here alone, you can call me Louis. Unless you're into that other kind of stuff. Now, tell me, Harry," Prince Louis starts, leaning closer to Harry's face again, his hands slowly sliding up to the young boy's chest, "are you a good boy for me?"

Harry's head bobs up and down before he can think about it and Prince Louis smiles, but one of his hands trail even higher and settles to grip around Harry's throat. He tilts the young boy's head back further and whispers though his teeth,

"What are you, Harry?"

"'m good." Harry croaks and then he clears his throat awkwardly, because Louis is pushing down against his neck. "I'm a good boy."

"That's right, babe. So good for me." Louis grins. His hand around Harry's neck falls away and a second later, Harry feels the fabric of the towel drag against his stomach before it's removed completely. He fights the urge to look down, but then the prince is grabbing his hand and pulling it in between their bodies.

"I-" Harry gets out just before there's a heavy, warm weight in the palm of his hand, Louis' hand pressing against the back of his, holding him still.

"Feel it, babe." Louis whispers and then he removes his hand, choosing to place his elbow next to Harry's shoulder to lean on.

The young boy is tentative at first. His hand only letting the length of Louis' cock rest in his palm, but then he grows curious and somewhat excited, so he squeezes and watches as Louis' eyelids flutter for about half a second before they're focused on Harry again.

He gets a few more minutes to just touch and feel and at the end of it, he feels so comfortable, he lets his hand trail a little bit more down until he's rolling Louis' balls in between his fingers (just the way he likes to do to himself sometimes). He hears and watches as a long breath is released from the prince's lips and he feels surprisingly proud of himself.

That's until Louis suddenly grabs onto his wrist and pins his hand down along the side of his body.

"Enough of that." He grits out between his teeth.

He's not completely sure how, but Louis manages to push him further up the bed, enough so that when he crawls in himself, he can pull the curtains closed behind them and shield the bed from the rest of the room.

He's creating a little bubble for just the two of them and Harry realizes with a wave of nausea crawling up his throat that no one will come for him. No one will come to help him and he can't do anything except take it. Prince Louis wouldn't care if he hurt him, he would only continue until he got what he wanted.

The sound of his own breath and his heartbeat thrumming loud in his ears makes it difficult for Harry to register that Louis is talking. Out of his haze, Harry watches as Louis takes a bowl off a tray that's hanging down from the ceiling in chains.

( _Oh, so he does actually have chains in his tower.)_

"-and I had one of the maids heat up the oil a bit before I got back, so it'd be less uncomfortable. There is more than enough, maybe even enough to have another round later." Louis nudges his knee against the inside of Harry's thigh as he comes closer, cradling a little bowl of what Harry assumes is the oil he's talking about.

"What- what does it do?" Harry almost can't recognize his own voice. There's a lump in his throat and it's itching and making words difficult to pronounce. The prince seems to notice Harry's distress, though, because he places the bowl back onto the plate hanging from the ceiling.

"There's nothing to be scared about. Look." Harry watches with wide eyes as Prince Louis dips two fingers into the bowl and brings them down towards his stomach. He trails his fingers slowly up and down Harry's soft cock and the young boy's body twitches with the touch. "See? It only makes it easier." Louis says as he wraps his entire hand around Harry and gives him a few slow strokes, the oil making the glide more easy. "Alright?"

Harry looks up and sees Prince Louis watching him with careful eyes. He's waiting for Harry to tell him it's fine, that he can handle it. Without thinking, he nods.

"Good." Louis brings his hand back to the bowl and dips his fingers in again. This time, when he reaches for Harry again, his hand slips lower, down past Harry's balls.

"Louis." Harry pleads quietly when he feels a finger circling his hole. But Louis doesn't listen and pushes the finger past Harry's rim. He doesn't stop until his other fingers are resting against Harry's ball sack. The young boy makes a small sound of discomfort, but Louis doesn't let up, knows it will be better once he gets going for real.

It doesn't really hurt much, but it just does not feel natural to have a finger up your bum, Harry thinks. He shifts a bit on the bed and for a second he thinks Louis might have clawed at something inside him, but then a shiver runs up his spine and his cock gives an interested twitch. Harry thinks he might have made a sound resembling a dying walrus, but the prince's finger stills inside him and pulls out. One second later, Harry feels it back against his rim, but now there's two fingers.

It gives a bit of a burn when Louis pushes them inside this time. It's not unpleasant, but it's definitely there and Harry whines when Louis spreads his fingers inside him, scissoring him open.

"Louis, Lou-" Harry complains, but Louis makes quick work of the rest. It doesn't take long before Prince Louis has four fingers in and deems Harry ready and he pulls them out. He reaches for the bowl again and this time he takes the entire thing off the plate. He pushes Harry's thighs further apart with his free hand and scoots closer on the bed.

Harry yelps when he feels the oil trickle down his crack as the prince pours it over him. He pushes some of it inside the younger boy, before he pours plenty over his own cock too.

"The sheets. You're ruining the sheets." Harry says weakly. He squirms on the bed when he feels Louis guide the head of his cock to his hole.

He gives a weak laugh. "I don't care about the sheets, Harry."

And then he pushes inside.

It's a lot more than just Louis' fingers. A lot more painful, at least. Harry feels like he's having one of those 'out of his own body experiences' for the first few minutes of it. But then he gradually begins to hear Louis' voice through the haze.

"Harry, baby, you need to relax. It'll get better once you relax." Louis spreads kisses down Harry's neck. He whispers, "Just give yourself to me, baby."

Harry closes his eyes and wills his muscles to unclench.

It's not _not_ painful, but it's tolerable. It doesn't feel like he's being cut in half anymore, which is a good thing. It just feels like, well like someone has shoved a cucumber up your arse and is slowly fucking you with it.

He feels a hand around his cock and realizes that Louis is wanking him carefully and Harry's cock is slowly starting to fill.

"There you go, baby. Such a good boy for me." Louis says above him. "Love the way you sound."

With a start Harry realizes that Louis is talking about the tiny moans and whimpers that's coming out of Harry's mouth every time Louis rocks into him.

He pinches his eyes harder and whishes he didn't like this so much.

 

**~~~~**

 

Harry wakes to the sunlight streaming in through the open curtains. He considers for a moment going back to sleep, but then he remembers where he is and what happened last night.

He remembers the way Louis had whispered praise and dirty comments into his skin as he fucked Harry slowly. He remembers coming over Louis' hand and his own stomach. He remembers the sight of Prince Louis straddling his chest, trapping Harry's arms down by his sides and coming on his face.

_"Gonna come, Harry. Fuck."_

And he vaguely remembers liking it. It's like a punch to the stomach.

He's not going to say that to Prince Louis, though. That would definitely not be a good idea. That would be like throwing gasoline on a house made of straw - which is already on fire and the home of a family of five. Not a very good idea, no. The definition of a bad one, actually.

Thinking about Louis, makes Harry realize that the prince was fast asleep next to him in the bed last night, but he's gone now. He sits up and looks around, but Louis is not in the room. The only evidence of his presence is the empty hanger where Harry had noticed a luscious- looking cloak hanging last night and the tray next to the bed with freshly baked bread and a bowl of fruit. The double doors to the terrace are open, a slight breeze licking over his bare skin.

He shivers as he slips out from underneath the sheets and luckily he finds his pants right next to the bed. He pulls them on along with the tank top from last night and picks out a healthy-looking banana from the bunch. He doesn't bother with trousers, it's not like Louis doesn't know what's under there. As Harry heads towards the open doors to get a look at the view, he halts.

Oh okay. Walking hurts. Quite a lot.

It's not just his arse, though. His entire legs ache with each forced step.

It's probably from when Louis had rolled them over, planted his feet on the mattress and held Harry's hips in place while he fucked up into him hard and fast. It was all Harry could do, but hold onto the headboard and tuck his whines into Louis' shoulder.

He feels his dick give a little twitch just by the thought of it and _goddamnit_ this is _not_ the way it's supposed to be. He's not supposed to get hard just from thinking about the way Louis had looked when he'd watched Harry fall apart underneath him, all from his mouth, hands and _cock_.

When he makes it out onto the terrace, he finds Louis leaning with his elbows rested on the railing. He's with his back turned towards Harry, facing the magnificent view. It _is_ truly magnificent, Harry he realizes. He can see all the way to the ocean from up here. All four parts of the country could probably be visible at a cloud-free day. Right now, though, it's impossible to see exactly where the highlands are through the morning mist. It can't be more than 8 am.

Without thought, Harry slides across the slightly damp tiles and rests his hands next to where Louis is leaning. The prince seems to tense for a second, before he lets out a sigh and tilts his body subconsciously towards Harry.

They don't speak for a long time, as they watch the sun climb higher over the horizon. Harry doesn't think he's ever seen something quite this beautiful. When he thinks about it, it's only the second time he sees the ocean at all. The first time being when his father had brought him and Gemma back to his own home village. Crocksville was known for their harbor and was a great asset to the kingdom, since they could import from other countries across the ocean.

But men had been lost at sea, and families had been left without a man to fend for them. Harry's father had got out as fast as he could. He'd ran on foot once when the king's men had made a surprise visit. And he'd made it as far as Forthsmead where he'd met Anne and they married.

It would have been fine. They would have all been fine, if it hadn't been for the fact that one of the king's men had recognized the black ink on his bicep. The banner all men from Crocksville that sailed the sea had to carry.

He was accused of tax-fraud, since he didn't tell anyone he left, and he was assumed dead. Forthsmead wasn't a signed village, but Crocksville was. Harry's father hadn't paid his taxes to the castle and if he couldn't pay the double of what had gathered up through the years, he would be executed on the spot.

Harry doesn't realize he's crying before Louis touches his shoulder carefully.

"Harry?"

And suddenly he's too aware of the fat tears rolling down his cheeks, constantly streaming, leaving a hot trail burning  through his skin. He wipes furiously at his eyes, but it doesn't help. The tears won't stop.

"It's fine." He says, frustrated that they won't just stop. "I'm fine."

The words are barely out of his mouth when a sob crawls its way up his throat.

"Harry." Louis says quietly and he's wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders. It doesn't take much for Harry to turn into it and tuck his face against Louis' neck.

"Why are you crying, sweetheart?" Louis drops a kiss to his hair and tightens his arms around him.

"Nothing. It's nothing." He mumbles, heart jumping at the endearment. When Louis makes a sound like he doesn't believe him, he tacks on, "I swear. I just- it's stupid."

"Harry." Louis weaves a hand through the curls at the back of Harr's neck and tugs gently enough that it doesn't hurt. He doesn't speak until Harry is looking at him again. "You didn't even cry when I... when I took you away from your family." He mumbles, looking insanely guilty. "How can this - _whatever it is_ that have you in tears - be stupid, when what I did to you was probably one of the worst things that can happen to a kid?"

The look in his eyes is so sincere, Harry's throat seizes up even more for a second. It looks as though Louis genuinely feels remorse because of what he had done. But then again, why would he choose to care about Harry when he's already done this to hundreds, probably thousands of people before?

Why is he holding Harry as if he suddenly cared?

Harry shakes his head and pulls back from Louis' arms, takes a few steps away. He's still shaking his head when Louis calls out to him, his voice small and broken, nothing like the confident, stubborn prince Harry has gotten to know.

"Harry, please-"

"No," Harry interrupts, tears still hot and numbing on his cheeks, "you don't get to say things like that. You don't get to try and comfort me. This is your fault!"

The words coming out of his mouth looks like they are crushing Louis. The prince winces and hunches over himself, looking smaller than Harry has ever seen him. And when it seems as though Louis might try to speak again, Harry shakes his head in a silent plea for him to stay quiet.

"Just- just don't. Okay?" Harry breathes heavily through his mouth and shakes his head again for good measure, as if it'll clear the confused mess Louis' created there. "I need to go."

Louis makes a move as if he wants to reach out towards him, but stops before he even lifts his arm. "Please stay, Harry." He murmurs, but it looks like he already knows it's a lost cause.

"I have to-" Harry doesn't look back at Louis as he leaves the terrace. He can hear him follow him inside after a few seconds, though. Louis stands in the doorway with the sun just above the top of his head when Harry looks over after pulling his trousers back on and he needs a couple of seconds before he can do anything further.

Louis looks beautiful, is the thing. He's always rather beautiful. Harry just hasn't admitted it to anyone yet, not really himself either. But he can't deny it when Louis stands before him, abdomen bare and black ink curling over his chest and down his right arm. The look in his eyes is vulnerable and sad, and it makes something in Harry's stomach ache with the need to reach out to tuck Louis under his chin, let him hear the way Harry's heart beats at his warm touch.

He needs to remind himself why he's doing this.

Harry turns his back on Louis and leaves without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, everyone! This chapter is a bit longer than the others because why not and also HOLIDAYS!

Harry is really not in the mood for Niall's teasing. Which is why he's  finding it extremely hard not to snap when Niall just won't shut up about how Harry had not been in his bed when Niall woke up that morning and how he'd later come down just after breakfast in his pajamas from the night before. Harry hadn't answered when Niall had asked about where he'd been all night as he fixed some breakfast for Harry while everyone else scattered off to begin the day's tasks around the castle. Niall had of course taken that as an obvious _I'VE BEEN WITH THE PRINCE_ answer, because the next things that came out of his mouth had been questions about way too intimate things and lots of sexual preferences and words (that Harry had never even heard of before) as he tried to guess what had happened in the prince's tower.

Niall was clearly not getting the hint, though. He rattled on until Harry just couldn't take it anymore.

"So what is this thing, then? Are ya Prince Louis' boy now, or what? 'Cause, you know, I always had a feeling that boy would never end up with any of the girls his da's been throwing at 'im. 've seen him reject tons of pretty virgins without even batting an eye. I mean, like, if I'd been in his place there wouldn't be many fair maidens left, if you get what'm saying. But honestly though, is that boy's mouth as good as he makes it out to be, 'cause I've never been able to see the appeal, but all the ladies down in the kitchens (and some of the lads, mind you) 'ave been telling all these stories that they've supposedly heard about a few of his skills or whatnot, but I just can't get it to fit. Like I'm not sure anyone could do the things they've described, and if he can, you're a very lucky boy, Haz. I wouldn't be surprised if you went for another visit soon, no one wo-"

"Would you just shut up?" Harry grits through his teeth. He's tired and mad and still entirely confused about what the fuck he is feeling.

Niall raises his eyebrows. "Don't be so grumpy, Haz. Are you gonna tell me what happened or what?"

Harry sighs, frustrated and stirred the oatmeal on his plate around. He isn't very hungry. The banana he'd taken from Louis' tower is lying on the bench next to him.

"No, Niall."

Niall scoffs and sits up straighter from where he'd been hunched over the counter to get closer to Harry. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Haz. Everybody here has someone. Well, not everybody, it'd be creepy if the kids started doing it and talking about that, but people do share stories from the sack, y'know. Everybody might not be shagging the prince, but sex is sex, right, so there's no need to be shy." He winks slyly. "And even if it's bad, it doesn't matter. Makes a good story anyway."

Harry wants to drown in his oatmeal. Maybe if he manages to press his face hard enough into his plate, he'd slowly suffocate and he wouldn't have to deal with Niall's insistent digging and all of this... _Louis_ -stuff.

"Look, Niall." Harry turns towards the other boy. "I just don't want to talk about it, okay? So just- leave it, would you? Please."

Niall studies Harry for a long moment, then visibly softens. "Alright, mate." He moves around the counter and plops down on the bench next to Harry, almost squashing the banana in the process, and throws an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Anything you _do_ want to talk about?"

Harry sighs in defeat and tucks his face into Niall's neck. "I just don't understand what he wants from me."

The moment it's out, Niall scoffs and tightens his arm around Harry. "He's a prince, Haz. He's not brought up like any of us. He's a fucking spoilt brat and I guess- I guess he might think it's exciting that you haven't like, thrown yourself at him like the rest of us." He quickly backtracks. "Not like that! I haven't thrown myself at him like _that_. But y'know, if he asked me to do something, I'd do it. I wouldn't risk being 'taken care of' or whatever happens to people who disobey him. I don't know. But you don't think like that, at least from what I've learned about you. You just look at him like he's taken something away from you and you treat him like you would anyone else. I guess he finds you interesting, or summat. I wouldn't know, I don't suck dick."

Harry lets out a watery laughs and _goddamnit_ he's crying again.

"I guess it helps that your face is quite nice too." Niall pats his hair absentmindedly.

"Thanks, Ni." Harry mumbles. It's nice having Niall here, he thinks. He doesn't know if he'd handle this entire thing quite this well if there wouldn't be a Niall to talk to.

"Anytime, Haz."

Harry takes a deep breath and lets himself think about how sad Louis had looked when he left the tower that morning. "I want to know what he's thinking, I think. It's quite difficult to understand anything he does, because I don't know what side of him I'm dealing with." Harry shakes his head. "That doesn't make much sense, but like, sometimes he acts as if I'm just some kid he picked up along the way back home, which I am, but it's more than that. Like, I know he... _wants_ me, or something like that, but he acts as if that's all he wants. Like, sex." He takes a calming breath, tries to make sentences that might make sense to Niall come out of his mouth. The picture of Louis with the sun over his head is still as clear as it had been that morning. "But then, sometimes, when we're alone, he talks to me like I matter. And he makes me think he's sorry about what he did. I know he could be lying, but I don't think he is. He sounds so _real_ and understanding, like he knows he shouldn't be doing the things he does to me, but he can't quite help it?" It comes out as a question, but Harry knows Niall won't have the answer.

Over his head Niall makes a noise like he understands, but there's no way he can.

"And when he touches me," Harry continues quietly, "I know I shouldn't like it. But he did it so carefully last night. And I know he'd never hurt me, not intentionally, at least, not in that way. I actually felt safe last night." It's the first time he thinks about it like that. "And I think it'd be easier if the sex was bad, but it _wasn't_ and that confuses me."

Niall's hand stills in his hair and Harry feels his shoulders raise with a deep breath. "It sounds like you actually like him."

Harry chokes on a whimper. " _No_. I can't." He says shortly and he knows Niall will try to convince him otherwise if he doesn't continue. "He _took me away from my family_. The people I love is back in the place I grew up and they don't even know if I'm alive." His tone is dry and final. "I cannot like Prince Louis."

The formality of the title tastes odd on his tongue, but it helps make his point.

Niall stirs a bit over him, but when he speaks his tone is warm and quiet. "You're amazing, Harry. You really are, from what I've gotten to know about you, at least, and you deserve so much more than to have been taken from your family. But just keep in mind... other people might not be entirely what they seem like when you first meet them."

Harry doesn't have anything to say to that and they sit in silence for a few long minutes. They don't even move when they hear footsteps approaching the kitchen door, not when the footsteps stop in what sounds like the doorway.

"Oh." The person says and Harry tenses for a second before Niall moves quickly off the bench to stand up straight.

"Your Majesty. Lord Malik." Niall says as he takes a quick, but steady bow. Harry quietly sniffles and gets up from the bench as well. He turns around, but keeps his head down as he mimics Niall in what he hopes is a presentable gesture. Probably not, as he feels Niall steady him with a hand on his arm.

"Harry." The prince breathes, then he seems to catch himself because, no, they're not alone. He clears his throat loudly in the quiet room, the air thick with tension. The silence drags on for so long Harry dares to look up and is met with the sight of Louis in one of his glorious outfits. He's wearing matching black trousers and shirt and a long, purple cape with gold trimmed edges. His hair is held back from his face with a thin golden crown and he looks empowered, like he's won the world and is ready to lead it.

But his eyes are tired. The sad look Harry had seen that morning evident as he stares back at Harry from across the room.

Someone is standing next to him and Harry vaguely remembers seeing him before with the prince. When he first arrived at the castle.

Louis opens his mouth, but nothing seems to come out as he stares at Harry with wide eyes.

"We just wanted to come down and see how everyone was doing." The incredibly handsome figure next to Louis says. He seems uncomfortable with the silence that's stretched between the four of them. "But it seems we've missed the breakfast rush."

It's a weak explanation considering the workers' breakfast ended over two hours ago. In fact it's only another hour before the people on kitchen duty start showing up to prepare lunch for both workers and guests at the castle. And the prince himself, of course.

"I'm afraid there's no one here, but us at the moment, lord." Niall says, his voice steady and loud despite the fact that his hand tightens around Harry's arm.

"I guess there is nothing here for us to do then, Your Majesty." Harry stomps down the burn rising in his throat when the man places a hand on Louis' back. He has to force his eyes away from the two of them to keep the jealousy from flaring inside his chest.

This is ridiculous! Harry has absolutely no claim on Louis and neither should he want to have any.

"Actually," Louis starts carefully, "I was hoping I could catch a word with Harry."

Harry has to turn his head towards Niall to keep from whimpering at the vulnerability in Louis' voice. Niall's hand slides from his arm to his shoulder with the movement.

"I think we should actually get going." Niall says and Harry almost sighs with relief, thanking Niall mentally for understanding. "We're already really late for our morning work."

"Surely someone must have covered for you." The man says slowly, a politely forced smile covering his face.

"Zayn-" Louis begins, sounding broken.

"Or someone will once they learn you are in the presence of the prince himself." The man, Zayn, continues, he seems insulted on Louis' behalf.

"Just let it be, Zayn." Louis sighs. "I will talk with him later. You boys better get off to work. If you get in any trouble, just let your supervisor know I wanted to speak with you." The prince addresses them. Harry can feel his eyes on him, but he keeps his head turned away.

"Thank you, Your Highness." Niall says and then he pulls Harry along with him towards the door, where both men are standing. Zayn gets out of the way rather quickly for Niall, but Louis hesitates once Harry reaches him. The backs of their hands brush when he passes and Harry shivers at the barely-there contact.

"I hope to see you soon, Harry." The prince whispers and Harry lets himself meet Louis' eyes. He looks determined underneath all the broken pieces.

Once they get out into the corridor, they walk in silence until they're rounded several corners. Harry's thoughts are going a mile a minute. Niall's hand is still firmly placed on his shoulder, grounding him.

"You can't avoid him forever." Niall says quietly.

And harry knows he's right. Of course he is. Louis is the prince, he could force Harry to be in his presence all day if he wanted. But that doesn't mean Harry can't at least try to avoid it.

_I can try._

 

**~~~~**

The next couple of weeks go by slowly; they're only filled with work and sleep. Harry has taken it upon himself to look after Jack and Liz as much as he can. It's going alright with Jack, because Harry sees him at least twice a day anyway - in the morning and when they go to sleep. But Harry doesn't sleep in the same hall as Liz and considering their age difference, they do not get any the same work.

Harry had taken Perrie to the side during a short break they had one day out in the sun. They'd spent the last couple of hours mowing the endless lawns in the gardens and they'd been allowed a quick lie down in the newly cut grass to catch their breath underneath the burning sun.

"I kinda have a favor to ask of you." Harry had said quietly. He'd been ignoring the fact that the prince had taken a stroll around the gardens with Lord Malik, which was still very much going on.

Perrie looked away from the prince who was looking over at the two of them, and towards Harry, a question on her mind was obvious in the way her eyebrows raised.

"It's nothing much, I promise." Harry had assured her. "I just feel really bad because I can't watch out for Liz the same way I can Jack."

"Liz?" Perrie had asked and oh right. Perrie doesn't know the kids who came along with Harry.

"She's the girl who was taken along with me from Forthsmead. Jack is the other boy." Harry said quietly, refusing to look over to where the prince had stopped to talk to a few of the paid gardeners. "She is only 9. She turns 10 in a few weeks, but she's so young. And I feel obligated to take care of her while we're here, at least until she grows up a bit more. Her and Jack, both."

"You want me to look out for her a bit." Perrie had guessed. "Since I sleep in the same hall as her."

Harry breathed out though his nose. "Yeah. You don't have to of course, but I would feel a lot better if she had someone who could be closer to her than I can."

Perrie had looked back over at the prince who was without a doubt staring straight at Harry now, not caring if the gardeners were talking about their precious tulips or whatever.

"Of course, Harry. Anytime." Perrie had promised quietly. She continued on a completely different note. "I know this is none of my business. But I really think you should talk to him."

"Talk to who?" Harry asked, trying to act as if it wasn't obvious Prince Louis wanted his attention.

Perrie had just sighed loudly and rested his head against Harry's shoulder. They laid there until they were called to continue the work.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Haz."

 

**~~~~**  

 

And so it continued. Harry's done all he can to avoid being left with Louis on his own and even though he knows the prince wants him alone, he hasn't taken Harry aside and forced him to talk to him.

It's nearing the end of summer, but they days are still long and warm, the sun staying up until Harry's eyes are dropping and they still need to draw the curtains shut to keep the light out when they go to bed.

Since it's their last chance at doing much outside, a little group of the oldest workers have decided to have a little bonfire in the gardens. Niall had assured Harry that it's been a tradition ever since Niall had come to the castle, but was too young to actually be a part of the gathering. The first time he attended was the year before and he's told Harry about how spectacularly drunk he'd gotten on old, way-over-due yeasted beer and poorly concealed wine, which had been standing in the storages for years.

They have similar plans this time around, but Harry's never actually been drunk before. He once got a few sips of wine from Gemma's glass at the yearly mid-summers dinner in the village square and his mother had caught them and dragged them both by the ears back to their house. In other words, Harry's not sure he should get spectacularly drunk. No matter how much Niall complains about his sensible ways.

Harry's carrying a box of leftover sausages from dinner and a few spears to grill them with over the fire, while Niall is skipping next to him carrying a case of the probably nauseating beer and Perrie is walking on his other side with a couple of blankets in her arms.

"How are we even going to make a camp fire?" Harry asks Perrie when Niall starts singing loudly. Some folk song about being fat and old and still young somehow.

"I don't know. I didn't go last year." Perrie shrugs. She hefts the blankets higher in her arms when one of them start dragging along the grass.

"Why not?" Harry asks.

She lifts her shoulders, still struggling with the blankets. Harry thinks she looks cute. "I don't know. I didn't have a reason to go. I was kind of a loner. Still am, actually."

Harry laughs. "You're not a loner. You have us!" He nearly takes out his own eye with one of the spears as he gestures to himself and Niall, who's skipping ahead of them now.

"Well, I've always sort of known Niall. He gets along with everyone." She smiles a little smile and Harry can't take his eyes off the way the late sun filters though the ends of her hair. "But I wasn't very social with anyone else until a month ago. You know, when you came here."

Harry would hug her if he wasn't carrying lethal weapons. "I would hug you if I wasn't carrying lethal weapons."

Perrie laughs out loud, burying her face into the blankets in her arms. Harry feels accomplished.

"Later." She says with a giggle before Niall yells at them to hurry up.

                                                                                                                                                                             

It seems like everyone else is pretty settled when they arrive. There's about twenty people there and Harry realizes he's one of the youngest there.

"Finally!" Harry recognizes her as Jesy, he's worked with her a few times. She seems nice, if not a little intimidating. She's currently perched on top of Michael's lap. "I was starting to worry the booze would never get here."

"You know, it would've gone quicker if you'd gotten off your pretty arse and helped out a bit for once." Niall drops down beside them on the grass and kisses her cheek quickly. "It's bloody heavy this thing."

"Hey, I nicked the guitar for you." Jesy defends and Harry notices the head of a guitar sticking out from behind them. "You should've gotten someone else's help."

Niall grumbles something under his breath while waving Harry and Perrie over to sit down on his other side. Jesy dives in first for a bottle of wine and Harry winces as she picks out the cork with her long nails.

They grill the sausages Harry brought and eats the cookies Jade and Luke had baked earlier while they pass bottle after bottle around the fire. The sun goes down behind Leigh-Anne's big, curly hair and Harry feels loose limbed even though he's only had a couple of sips of wine.

The air around them is damp, but not uncomfortably so. It's just warm enough that Harry doesn't freeze in his shirt even when the sun's gone and the moon starts slowly rising above them. Perrie is a warm weight against his right side and he drops a kiss to her hair when he thinks she's dozed off. She stirs against him though, and looks up when he pulls away.

"What was that for?" She asks. Her pupils are dilated and her hair frizzy from the damp summer air and the humidity of the fire.

"Nothing." Harry admits. "You just look cute."

She eyes sparkle with the light from the fire and before Harry realizes what he's doing, he's leaned down and kissed her.

It's just a quick brush of lips and her eyes are still open when he pulls back. Her eyebrows knitted adorably, like she doesn't realize what Harry just did. Harry just brushes away a stray of hair that's hanging in front of her eye and kisses her forehead. She settles quietly against his side again, her head on his shoulder and they listen to Niall play the guitar while wailing drunkenly.

"Thank you." She says quietly and even though Harry has an idea of what she means, she continues. "For making me realize I don't have to hide out alone."

Harry just squeezes her tighter. He gets it.

 

An hour goes past faster than Harry would've imagined. They all sing and dance around the fire and drink more than they probably should. Harry even has a couple more sips.

He's so busy twirling a laughing Perrie and Leigh-Anne around to notice that someone's approaching the group. It isn't until Niall stops playing and everyone stops singing that Harry finally stops the girls and they both go tumbling into him, dizzy.

There's laughter in his eyes when he turns around and then he's face to face with Prince Louis.

He makes himself believe that the racing of his heart was caused by all the dancing and not the fact that all of the prince's attention is solely on him.

"Your Majesty." Perrie is the first to neigh, and soon there's a murmur though the group as everyone gets on their feet and either bows or neighs. Harry is frozen to his place between Perrie and Leigh-Anne and doesn't even react when Leigh-Anne pulls at him arm for him to bow.

"No need for that." The prince says, his voice steady. He's dressed in more casual clothing than Harry's seen him in for a while. Just a pair of dark blue trousers and a long sleeved, black turtle neck. He hasn't shaved in a while it would seem, since his jaw and cheeks are dusted with stubble. "You've all deserved a night off, don't let me disturb it."

Everyone rises and suddenly there's several pairs of eyes looking at Harry, everyone's obviously noticed he didn't greet the prince.

"I even brought a little something to contribute to the party." Louis says and reaches a bottle of... something out to Jesy. She takes it with wide eyes. "It's brandy, if you were wondering, darling." The prince smiles at her shocked expression and reassures that her gratitude isn't necessary when she tries to thank him.  Harry is still standing still when the prince turns his attention back towards him.

"Can I talk to you?" Harry blurts before Louis can even open his mouth. He can see out of the corner of his eye how the others are looking at him with open mouths. He knows he's being disrespectful, but it's _Louis_. The only ones who doesn't seem very shocked is Niall and Perrie.

Prince Louis' shoulders sag as he nods and Niall starts strumming his guitar while Harry approaches the prince. Harry throws him a grateful look over his shoulder, because Niall is trying to bring everyone's attention away from the pair as Louis guides Harry with a careful touch to his lower back.

"So, hi." Harry says quietly when they're far enough away to only hear the groups laughter and obnoxious singing. The party is back in full swing.

The hand at his back presses against him harder. "You've been avoiding me."

"I know." Harry says. "And I'm sorry. It was just a bit much, I think."

Louis hums next to him and when Harry looks over, Louis' head is tipped back against the dark sky as they walk. He looks different from when Harry last spoke to him in the kitchens. He still looks tired, but not as exhausted as he did that morning. There's bags under his eyes, yes, but they're not purple and his eyes aren't red-rimmed as if he haven't slept at all.

"I understand if this is too much. I wouldn't blame you if you don't..." The prince doesn't continue, only sighs and remains silent as they walk.

Harry doesn't know what to say either, because he doesn't know what he wants. So he lets the silence drag out until he can't take it anymore.

"Why didn't you call on me?" He asks. He's starting to feel a little cold now, but only because they're not by the fire. And maybe because Louis' not touching him.

"What?" Louis looks up at him, and Harry still can't believe how small this person is, when he's taking up so much space inside Harry's mind. He stops walking and Louis does too.

"Why didn't you get someone to come get me? Bring me to you?" Harry says and tugs helplessly at his own hair. "You know you could have done that. I couldn't have said no."

"Would you have wanted that, Harry?" Louis asks. And he sounds so defeated, is the thing. Like he doesn't know how to behave around Harry, because maybe Louis is just as confused as he is. Harry's having a hard time believing it, but everything Louis' said to him lately makes him think Louis' out of his depths as much as Harry is.

"I don't know!" Harry says, because he doesn't. He doesn't know anything about what he wants or how he feels. And he is so tired of trying to figure it out. He's so tired of trying to hate Louis.

"I don't think you would have wanted that." Louis says quietly. "I wanted to wait until you came to me for once. So there was no doubt we were on the same page." He looks down at the space left between their bodies and smiles. "I guess I got kinda selfish, though. Again. I couldn't wait for you to come around, so I tried to be near you as much as I possibly could until you cracked."

Harry takes a step closer and almost steps on his own toes when Louis looks up at him with wide eyes. He needs to take a deep breath before asking. "What page are we on?"

Louis seems to have to take a breath too when Harry is as close as he can possibly be without them touching.

"You tell me, because that's where I keep coming up short. I have no idea what you're thinking." The prince whispers.

Harry shakes his head. "It doesn't matter what I'm thinking, Louis. You're the prince, you can get exactly what you want. That includes me, whenever you desire." He does this gesture with his hands, throwing them out to the sides in hopes that Louis will understand that all of this, everything around them, is his. And Harry, standing in the middle of it all, is also his. If he wants him to be.

"I don't think you understand, Harry." Louis sounds desperate. "I'm not the kind of guy you have made me out to be in your head." Louis looks off to the side, towards the flames from the fire and to where the shrieks of drunken laughter can still be heard. "I don't want to... I don't want to have to _take_ you. It might not seem like that right now, considering that's exactly what I've done up until..." He stops himself again and swallows, the adam's apple on his throat jumping with the action.

"Up until that night." Harry finishes for him.

Louis nods. "When it came down to it, I didn't want it all to be about me. Which might not seem like an unordinary gesture, but it sort of is. For me."

Harry tries to make Louis turn back towards him, but the prince doesn't budge. "What does that mean?" He coaxes, because he still doesn't understand anything. This is just adding fuel to the fire that is Harry's confusion.

"It means," Louis takes a deep breath, "that I don't just want to fuck you. I want to make sure you like it. That I'm not hurting you or forcing something on you. I want you to tell me what you're thinking and tell me when I'm out of line. And I really want you to ask for things of me, like I ask for things from you. Because I need to know if you want something from me. I'd be happy to give you anything, Harry. Anything." Louis looks him in the eye at the end of his confession and there's hope and courage in the blue Harry drowns in.

It's like every side Harry's seen of Louis is showing all at once. It's the determined, confident side who demands things of Harry and there's the slightly manic side. Like he will go mad if Harry doesn't grant him his wishes.

But there's also the honest side to him. It makes him vulnerable and Harry yearns for that side of the prince. It's the side that makes Harry question everything he's ever thought about the royal family in the past. All those conversations he's overheard in the town square about a movement of rebellion which will tear down the reign in this country and have the king knocked off his throne for good, suddenly doesn't make sense. Why would anyone try to deny  such an open and approachable man - who's still so fit for ruling a country, his future throne?

"Could I kiss you right now?" Harry asks, because Louis wanted him to ask him for the things he wants.

"What?" Louis looks dumbstruck.

"You wanted to know what I'm thinking. I haven't gotten to kiss you yet and that's all I'm thinking about right now." Harry explains and Louis looks so young when he stares up at Harry. He's more than seven years older than him, but he doesn't look like it. "So can I kiss you?"

"Yes." Louis breathes. "Of course."

The words aren't properly out before their lips meet. They clash together like two comets would and the explosion it causes shakes though Harry's entire body. It doesn't feel like a first kiss, but it doesn't feel like anything Harry's ever felt either.

Louis' hands bury themselves in Harry's curls and he tugs at them while Harry hums quietly. They breathe in each other's breaths and the lack of oxygen makes Harry dizzy. Soon he's dizzy and panting for air against Louis' lips.

Harry makes a noise against the prince's lips and pulls away just so he can breathe for a second. He rests his head on Louis' shoulder and grips the prince' hips to steady himself.

Louis laughs lowly in his ear. "If you keep making noises like that, we're going to have a problem on our hands."

Harry scoffs. "In your pants, more like."

"Cheeky." The prince says.

Harry straightens up, but he has to duck back down to peck Louis' lips quickly. Louis chases after him when he pulls back, making Harry giggle. "Wanna come back to the fire with me? Niall's really good at the guitar, but he's smashed. It's fun to witness."

Louis laughs quietly, almost shyly. "I don't know if they want me there, love. I can imagine my title is quite the party-damper."

"Don't be silly." Harry grabs the prince's hand and starts pulling back toward the fire. "You brought more alcohol and they were already drunk enough. They're not gonna care."

"If you say so."

Louis doesn't drop his hand when they reach the others. Not even when everyone stops what they're doing and looks over at the pair standing there. Harry can see the skeptical looks their intertwined hands are getting and the questions hang in thick tension around them all.

The only thing not making it entirely unbearable is the fact that Niall couldn't give a rats ass about who Louis is right now. He just keeps fiddling with the guitar, trying to tune it, but when he strums his fingers over the strings, it sounds ten times worse than it did when he started. He nods to himself, happy with the horrible sound it's making before he looks up.

"Harry, Hazza, Hazzy-Haz!" He exclaims.

"Right." Harry clears his throat. "This is just Louis. Alright?" He looks over at the prince, who's watching him with a small smile. Harry squeezes his hand and Louis squeezes back.

Niall does a mock-salute, making Luke scoff and Jesy slap him over the back of the head. When Harry and Louis settle down on the only empty blanket everyone seems a little out of place and unsettled by the royal company.

Louis nods towards the bottle of poor wine next to Harry and Harry passes it over and watches with an amused look as the prince cringes at the foul taste. He gives it to Harry quickly, who takes a little sip himself. "So," Louis begins, directing himself at Niall, "Harry tells me you're quite the musician."

Niall smiles a brilliant smile and starts on about how he used to play in his old home town with a few mates. They'd gathered on the tables at the pub and jammed for hours and Niall insists he was quite the favorite amongst the ladies. To which Leigh-Anne laughs out loud, before realizing how rude that might be and smacks a hand over her mouth. The damage is already done, though, and Niall is up on his feet while everyone around the fire shrieks with laughter as he tackles Leigh-Anne to her back and starts kissing all over her face.

While everyone is busy laughing at Niall's screams of _YOU LOVE ME I'M SURE OF IT_ , Harry reaches over to squeeze Perrie's knee. She's starring at where Louis' hand is resting on Harry's thigh. "Pez?"

A smile spreads across Perrie's face. "Harry!" She whispers. "He's touching you. Like, all the time."

"Why are you so excited about this?" Harry asks.

She pushes his hand off her knee and gives him a look while doing something jazzy with her hands, as if Harry will understand what she means through dance. "Two hot guys." _Obviously_.

Harry leaves it at that, especially when Perrie shoos at him to get him to turn back to Louis.

It doesn't take long before he's back in the conversation and soon all the girls are singing renditions of old children songs, the kind of songs that everyone knows and everyone's mothers sang to them when they were home and younger. Everyone knows them, o matter from what part of the country they are.

In the glow of the fire, though, Harry can't look away from Louis. The way his eyes crinkle at the corners when he laughs at the way Jesy impersonates the accents to everyone around the fire is something Harry finds immensely adorable. When she gets to the prince himself though, Louis has noticed the way Harry's looking at him and neither of them bothers to listen to anything anyone else says.

"Well, fuck me. Sorry that I don't have dreamy green eyes and long, springy curls!" Jesy rests her head on Michael's shoulder. She pouts up at him. "I wish I was pretty like Harry so all the princes would fall in love with me and I wouldn't have to work another day in my life."

"Hey, I work as much as the rest of you lazy arses!" Harry still blushes red and the others makes even more fun of him. Louis never stops holding his hand, though, so it's alright.

"If there's someone who hasn't worked a day in his life, it's Zayn." Louis laughs freely and he's holding the bottle of brandy he brought himself, because everyone agreed they should get the prince drunk and since he can't drink anything that doesn't taste expensive, he deserves it. He shares with Harry, though.

"Zayn is so pretty." Leigh-Anne says dreamily, pretending to faint over Michael's lap. He continues to fan her face while she sighs dreamily.

"That boy is dangerous." Louis says, but he's nodding. "He once gave one of my father's associates a heart attack because he walked in on Zayn in the middle of one of his training sessions." There goes laughter and dreamily sighs around the fire. "Zayn likes to exercise naked and he's got quite the amount of ink on him as well. The shit even looks hot in a dress." The group stares at Louis with wide eyes. The prince shrugs. "We get bored easily."

"Oh God." Harry groans and drops his head to Louis's shoulder, starts biting at the turtle neck. "I can't believe I'm actually jealous."

"Of who, love?" Louis laughs and kisses his hair. Everyone else around the fire pretends not to be watching the prince show actual affection.

"I don't know. Zayn? For seeing you in a dress. You, for seeing Zayn in a dress. Zayn, because you think he's gorgeous."

"Your words, not mine." Louis tugs at Harry's curls, which are growing wildly because of the summer sun. "Besides, I wasn't in a dress. I wasn't in anything."

Harry makes a helpless noise against Louis' shoulder and bites down harder, his teeth setting into the skin underneath the fabric. Louis goes rigid beside him and he pulls _hard_ at Harry's hair. Harry would have never guessed someone pulling at his hair would be a turn on for him, but here he is, feeling his cock twitch in his trousers. When Louis pulls again to make him lift his head, Harry really can't help the sound that escapes him.

"I'm not leaving, so if you start going at it here, I'm just gonna have to watch." Jesy says loudly. Louis just tightens his hand in Harry's hair and flips her off using the other one.

"I wanna kiss you again." Harry mumbles, his hand sliding up Louis' thigh. For a second he thinks about how he got here. How he went from dreading Louis' touch to wanting to be the one initiating contact.

"Why don't you?" Louis asks, nudging his nose against Harry's cheek. His breath is hot on Harry's lips, leaving them wet and cold when he pulls away.

"There is a lot of people here." Harry says the obvious, but his hand is still dangerously high on Louis' thigh.

Louis hums. "You're right. It makes me want to whisk you away in my arms and bring you to my tower."

Harry laughs breathlessly, his hand squeezing once before falling away from Louis' thigh all together. "Tempting, but I don't want to seem cheap."

Louis smiles seductively at him while Harry pulls away. Harry takes the bottle of brandy out of Louis' hand and takes a sip, all the while keeping his eyes on Louis'. He watches those blue eyes fall to his mouth when he licks his lips after. Louis smiles that predatory smile Harry first saw when Louis was standing over him out in the woods the night he'd taken Harry away from his home. And even though it still hurts - it hurts a lot - the setting is so different and Harry is already so hot for Louis and he's slightly gone from the alcohol.

"Next time, Princey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts are highly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter yet... also smutty. Take it as an 'I'm sorry for posting a day late'. I want every chapter to be around 5,000 words, but the sex-scenes are fucking with everything (pun intended). Worth it, though.

Next time doesn't come as fast as either of them might have wanted.

Louis' sent of off somewhere by his father. Zayn's gone with him too, according to the girls gossiping down in the kitchen during lunch the day after the bonfire. Apparently there's some sort of gala being thrown to strengthen the bond between countries in both western and eastern Europe. The tension between some of the countries attending have been high for a few years, ever since Niall arrived at the castle there has been talk about a possible war breaking out not too far in the future. So this is a big step, apparently.

Harry doesn't exactly know a lot about politics, considering he's been living his entire life in a little village that doesn't even support its own country. He feels like he needs to know a bit more though, because of his new 'connection' with Louis.

That's why, when he sees Liam in the halls by the ballroom while on his way to lunch, he actually stops him.

"Hey, Liam." Harry says as he steps up next to the guy.

"Harry." Liam looks surprised. "Louis' not exactly here right now. He's off doing some official business with a fancy dress code somewhere, I don't know where."

"You don't know?" Harry asks and follows when Liam motions for Harry to walk with him.

"Louis doesn't exactly care where his father orders him to go, so he doesn't care to inform me." Liam tells Harry. He seems irritated, but used to the thought of Louis just not bothering. "My guess is that this gala is hosted in the castle in the highlands up north. It's supposed to be beautiful up there at this time of year."

Harry nods as if he would know. "Right. I um, I actually knew he'd left for a few days. I was just wondering if you knew when he'd get back?"

"The day after tomorrow, I've been told." Liam doesn't even bat an eye. "The gala is tonight and they'll probably use tomorrow to secure relations before they leave the day after that."

"Alright." Harry says. "Do you know exactly when he'll be back?" He's being annoying, he knows, but Harry really wants to see Louis again and he sort of wants to surprise him as well.

"It's over half a day's journey by horse, so probably late." Liam stops before they reach the steps leading up to the official meeting rooms. Harry forgets Liam has a highly respected role in this castle. "Listen, Harry." He says all seriously. "Louis' father isn't exactly opposed to Louis being into guys, but he's very strongly invested in the kind of title the people his son surrounds himself with withholds."

Harry's confused. "Why are you telling me this?"

Liam places a hand on his shoulder and sighs before continuing. "If Louis is serious about you, he's going to have to fight. And if there is one person one should not go against, it is the king of this country. Not only is he the king, but he is the most ruthless man I have ever been in the company of." Liam's grip on his shoulders tightens to the point where Harry winces. "I'm not saying you don't have a chance, but I know that man is going to make it as hard as it can possible be for you two."

Harry stands silent for a second before opening his mouth. Nothing comes out the first time, but Liam doesn't seem bothered to wait another minute. "I understand I'm not the kind of boy who should be in the company of a royal, let alone the coming king of the country. But Louis. Louis' just blowing off some steam, right? He must know I can't be anything more." Harry says, but the look Liam is giving him doesn't help. He feels panicked, all of a sudden. "Right?"

"You'd have to ask Louis about that. Right, I have a meeting with the head of the troops, so I need to go. But I'll see you around, Harry." With another reassuring pat on the shoulder, Liam takes the steps up the stairs two at the time. He turns and gives Harry a wave before he disappears entirely around the corner once he's up.

Harry trudges to lunch with his head hung low and he eats his rice in silence while everyone chatters excitedly around him. More gossip about the gala is circulating. Apparently one of the housemaids had overheard the king's assistant talking about how the king was planning on introducing Prince Louis to a few suitable wife-to-be's.

Harry lets Niall distract him with stories about how Niall was planning on becoming a blacksmith when he was younger. He even laughs at the part where the blonde explains that his first attempt at a horse shoe just looked like a breast implant gone very wrong.

 

~~~~

 

"Hey, Curly!" Harry hears someone call out and he looks up to see Jesy and Michael popping their heads out from the kitchen entrance. "Where are you headed?" Jesy asks.

Harry looks around to see that they're the only ones in the corridor. It's just after dinner and Harry had excused himself early, saying he needed a walk before he was due back to the sleeping hall. Of course, Harry wasn't planning on going back to the sleeping hall. He'd gotten Niall to agree to cover for him so he could sneak up to the prince's tower. Louis was coming back today.

"I thought I'd just go for a walk before bed." It sounds weak even to his own ears, but Louis hadn't seemed bothered to let them know he was interested in Harry, so why should Harry be bothered if they knew he was maybe a bit interested in the prince too?

"You dog." Michael smiles, but he holds his hand out for Harry to high-five, which he does, but he doesn't know for what exactly.

"You tell Prince Louis hi from us, alright?" Jesy says before they both disappear behind the door and lets it fall closed.

Harry just smiles and continues on his way to the tower.

A month ago, Harry had absolutely no clue how to get anywhere in the castle, but now he's memorized the way to places he feels like he need to know where are. The couple of days the prince's been gone, Harry has found himself walking by the stairs up to his tower at ever possibility, just so he would learn how to get there from all parts of the castle. He's really grateful for that now, as it only takes about five minutes for him to reach said stairs.

And it seems as though he's timed it perfectly as well, because just as he reaches them, he sees the guard who's usually there has already left for his own dinner. That's one thing Harry's walks also taught him, that the security is a bit slacker when the prince is not actually staying in his tower. They don't have one guard replace the other when they need to go for their break.

This makes it a lot easier for Harry to climb the steps to Prince Louis' bedroom unseen.

He closes the door quietly behind himself. He's already got the most planned out, how he's going to do this. So he sets about the room, starting to light the candles on the chandelier and the ones on the bedside table. When that's done he pulls the drapes around the bed away and fastens them on each side, so the bed is exposed. Then he sits on the edge of the bed and waits. He's already decided he's not gonna take his clothes off. Not until Louis gets there at least.

 

Times seems to go by slowly, but when Harry hears footsteps on the stairs, he doesn't feel ready. There's the soft murmur of voices as well and Harry didn't even think about the possibility that the prince might not be alone when he got back.

The door opens and Louis is the first to step through the door. Harry breathes a sigh of relief when he sees that it's only Liam coming up behind Louis. Both men freeze when they see Harry sitting at the end of the bed awkwardly, Louis stopping in the middle of what he was going to say.

"I supposed I don't need to go get him, then." Liam says quietly, probably only for Louis, but Harry can hear him. He's super alert to everything happening right now.

"I suppose not." The prince says, his eyes still on Harry.

"Goodnight, Harry." Liam says brightly. "Night, Lou. Be gentle with him."

The door closes behind Liam and Harry listens to the sound his footsteps down the stairs getting quieter until they disappear entirely. He waits patiently for Louis to do something, but the prince is still standing by the door, several minutes even after Liam's gone.

"Hi." Harry says shyly. He clears his throat. "I didn't know exactly when you'd get back, but I wanted to be here when you did."

Louis doesn't say anything, doesn't even move away from the door. He just stares at Harry with dark eyes from across the room. Harry choughs into his fist.

"How was the trip?" He stands up and walks towards where the prince is standing. "Was it alright? Liam said you might've gone to the highlands and that it's pretty there right now." Harry stops when he's in front of Louis. It's easier to read the look on Louis' face from up close, but all he sees is what he seems to find in Louis' eyes every time they're alone up here. He places his hand on the prince's shoulder when it's clear he's not going to get an answer. "Please talk to me."

Louis tilts his head up higher, his eyes black with want and both his hands slide around Harry's hips. "I want you to wait for me on my bed every time I get back from somewhere."  He says with a tilt to his head. His eyes roam down Harry's body and his mouth quirks at the corners. "Preferably naked, but this is also fine."

"Liam would have to see me naked a lot of times, then." Harry smiles, leaning down to leave a kiss at the prince's neck. He loves the way Louis' nails dig into the skin on his hip when he lets his teeth nip carefully at the prince's throat.

"Liam can watch all he wants. As long as he doesn't touch and knows you're mine." Louis pushes Harry towards the bed and Harry's more than happy to crawl onto it when Louis urges him. "I must say, this is quite the change from the other times we've spent here. You're much more willing now."

Harry smiles as the prince crawls over him. "I guess you won me over the last time. But if you like a little resistance..." He trails off and leaves his hand on Louis' chest, ready to give him a little push as the prince starts pulling at his shirt, the look on his face making it seem like the clothing is an insult.

Louis dips down to kiss at Harry's stomach and chest while he pushes the shirt up and over Harry's head. They end face to face when the clothing hits the floor. "This is good for now, love, but I'll keep that in mind."

They kiss for a while, Louis getting rid of all their clothes while they do so. Harry gets completely lost in it, he arches up against Louis and lets him lick into his mouth until all of Harry's world revolves around that tongue.

Louis breaks away, but dives straight for Harry's neck, leaving kisses and marks all the way down to his collarbone.

"I've had a bad few days, love, and I'm probably gonna take it out on you." He murmurs against the skin before biting down at Harry's collarbone. The boy's head falls back against the pillow with a thump and he whines high in his throat.

"Why was it bad?" Harry manages to ask, but it's a near case he chokes, because the prince has found his way to Harry's nipples and is carefully lapping at one of them with his pointed tongue. The other he's rolling between his fingers.

He bites down on the little pink nub before he speaks. "My father kept pushing girls at me. Wanted me to court one of them properly, pick one out of the bunch to bring back here." He continues to kiss down Harry's abdomen, but stops abruptly with wide eyes. He stares down at Harry's chest, then up at Harry quickly, then down again. "You have four nipples?"

Harry squirms awkwardly on the sheets, tries to cross his arms over his chest and stomach to cover up what he makes him a misfit.

"None of that." The prince growls and forces the boy's arms away to pin them down on each side of his body. He looks up at Harry before diving down and taking one of the smaller nubs into his mouth. He sucks so hard Harry thinks he might actually pass out. His cock is leaking on his stomach, untouched and trapped between himself and Louis' chest and it twitches every time Louis' teeth so much as grace against his sensitive skin. "One day, we're gonna stay up here and I will make you come just from me playing with your pretty little nipples."

Harry fists his hands into the sheets, even when Louis lets go of his arms, he doesn't dare lift them. "Did you-" He has to clear his throat (and his head), his voice is gone. "Did you bring someone back?"

Louis shuffles further down his body, kisses all around where Harry's leaking cock is resting against his stomach. "No." He says firmly. He doesn't look up when he says, "but my father picked someone out for me."

Then the head of Harry's cock is enveloped in wet, _tighttighttight_ heat, and all coherent thoughts vanish as Louis' tongue traces from Harry's balls all the way up to the slit at the head of his cock.

There's obscene noises coming out of Harry's mouth, but there's also the slick sounds of Louis moving up and down, the sound of spit and harsh breathing and tiny gagging sounds that Louis only swallows back down along with Harry's cock. It's sloppy and Louis seems almost aggressive in the way he goes down on Harry, but it's the best thing Harry has ever felt probably and he's on the edge embarrassedly fast. It's just when Louis brings one dry finger to Harry's clenching hole, that the young boy grabs a hold on the prince's hair and starts babbling through the haze that is his orgasm nearing quickly.

"Louis, Lou- gonna-" The prince slides off his cock and looks up at the writhing boy, but there's a smile curving on his lips. He crawls over Harry's body and taps two fingers against his pink, pouty lips.

"Open up, love."

Harry parts his lips willingly. Just the feel of Louis' fingers pressing down on his tongue is enough to have him shivering and begging for _something_. He doesn't know what, but he's pretty sure the prince is going to give it to him.

"Do you want my cock, Harry?" Louis asks then while pressing down harder on Harry's tongue. "Want me to fuck you again?"

Harry nods before Louis' even done talking and the fingers in his mouth slide in deeper and Harry gags helplessly around them. A trail of spit connects Louis' fingers and Harry's lips when the prince finally pulls them out and Harry feel so dirty.

"You're gonna get my fingers first." Louis whispers and leaves a little peck against Harry's wet lips before the boy feels the two spit slicked fingers nudging against his hole. "Alright, love?"

Harry nods again, looks up at Louis with wide eyes and he's pretty sure the prince can see how much trust Harry puts in him. He has absolutely no reason to trust the man who is laying over him, but he does. This amazing, strong, powerful person, who has absolutely no reason to take interest in someone like Harry. Louis could have anyone he wants - from any part of the world, but he's still chosen Harry to have in his bed. Harry doesn't know for how long he will get to see the prince like this, but he will take ever second given to him.

It doesn't feel as weird as it did the first time when Louis pushes the first finger in. Harry whines and Louis must think it means that what he's doing hurts, but really Harry just wants another kiss. He pushes his hips down against Louis' hand and tries to stretch his neck long enough to reach up to where Louis is laughing above him.

"Lou." Harry whines, when Louis dodges all his attempts. "Please."

Instead of kissing him, Louis pushes another finger in alongside the first. He leans down, but towards Harry's ear instead, so he can hear Louis' breathing while he spreads the fingers inside Harry wide apart. The young boy mewls and bites down at the skin he can get to on Louis' shoulder as the older man works on opening him up as quickly as possible.

When Louis tries to push a third finger against the tight rim, Harry shakes his head quickly, whimpering in pain. "No- no, need oil. Hurts."

"It's fine, baby." Louis kisses Harry's temple, trying to soothe the boy. "You're fine. I have some oil here. Just wait a second, okay? It's fine." He kisses Harry again, on the lips this time, and slips his fingers carefully out of him. "I know, baby." Louis coos when Harry whimpers at the empty feeling.

Harry watches as Louis reaches over to the bedside table and he recognizes the bowl standing there, the one that had been hanging over the bed last time he was here. Louis dips his fingers in and brings them back with a generous amount of oil coating them. When he touches them back against Harry's hole, Harry squeaks.

"Not heated this time, I'm afraid." Louis smiles up at Harry quickly, before pushing all three fingers into him immediately.

Harry's vision blurs a little around the edges with tears at the sudden intrusion, but he bites the insides of his cheeks. It's all very much worth it when Louis curves his fingers inside of him and his vision blurs even more, but for other reasons. The prince smiles knowingly and presses the tips of his fingers against that coin-shaped spot inside Harry that has him clawing at the sheets and babbling nonsense.

His cock, which had gone a little soft, starts to fill up again, when Louis just breaths over it and when he pushes at Harry's inner walls steadily.

"I'm ready." Harry chokes out, his knuckles going white.

"I want you over me." Louis says immediately, as if that's enough of a response while he's still keeping his fingers deep inside of Harry. "I want you to ride me until you come and then I'll make you come again just because you looked so pretty the last time."

Harry can just moan in response. There's something desperate in Louis' voice, a tail sign that he needs this as much as Harry does right now. If not even more.

"Gonna be so tight around my cock, so good for me." He presses his fingers deep into Harry one last time before pulling them out. He rolls them over and Harry settles over Louis with thighs spread open over his hips. He extends his arm to gather more of the oil in one hand.

With one hand on Harry's waist and the other one covered in slick on his own cock, Louis guides Harry to where he need to be. "Take your time, baby."

Harry has both hands on Louis's chest to keep him steady while he sinks down onto the prince's cock slowly. He breathes out through his nose once he's settled in Louis' lap. The steady beat of Louis' heart underneath his palm helps to keep him calm while he gets used to the feeling of being so _full_. His fingers curl against the skin over Louis' nipples and the man under him grunts impatiently. Harry lowers his head, the tip of his chin touching between his collarbones. A whimper slips out when he rolls his hips around, uncertain.

"You alright, babe?" Louis asks at once. His thumbs are moving over the taught skin stretched by Harry's sharp hipbones, the rest of his fingers kneading into the little pudge of love handles just underneath.

"Yeah, yeah." Harry breathes immediately, lifting his head again to meet Louis' eyes. There's less intensity in the blue eyes, and that's just it, Harry can see the _blue_ again, not just the black of his pupils. Louis looks more focused - less gone in the moment and more determined to impress and watch and take care of Harry.

His arousal is still very prominent, though, if his still very hard dick has anything to say about it.

After another minute, Harry feels ready. He wiggles around a bit, so his knees are comfortable on the bed. Then he lifts himself up, takes a deep breath at the slick drag, and drops back down quickly.

He barely registers then sound Louis makes over his own intake of breath, but he doesn't stop. He needs to continue, _wants_ to continue _so bad_. As he lifts himself up again, he feels his own cock stand proudly out in the air and when he lets himself fall, it slaps back against his stomach.

"Yes, Harry. Keep going, baby." Louis says breathily, the hand that was previously gripping his own cock has now ended up in Harry's hair, combing the long curls off the younger boy's forehead. Harry doesn't even care if he's getting oil smeared over his forehead, as long as he can continue this forever. He wants to be able to sit on top of Louis, taking his cock like this all the time.

Louis is so strong and he looks so good. He hasn't bothered shaving for such a long time it would seem, his scruff is growing so thick it can be considered a proper beard soon. Harry can't even grow peach fuzz on his upper lip yet and the realization that Louis is _that much older_ than himwashes over Harry. He feels almost guilty in the way his cock spurts precome onto Louis' stomach at the thought, but it doesn't stick with him long because Louis is there and he's gripping at his curls, pulling them hard and Harry's talking without realizing. Words tumble off his lips - _Louis' name_ repeated in breathless whines. His tongue is heavy in his mouth as he talks - begs Louis for something more. He just needs _something_ to push him over the edge.

Only minutes ago, Louis had him writhing underneath him, about to come. Now Harry's the one working himself towards his orgasm, using Louis' cock as the prince lays back and watches, enjoying the vision of a pretty boy getting off on him.

"Louis- Louis, please." Harry keeps repeating, never stopping his movements, even though his thighs are burning.

"You want to come, Harry?" Louis looks up at him with eyes that are growing darker again. "Do you think you can do that for me? Come from just my cock. I'll be so proud of you, baby."

Harry nods, but doesn't quite think he can do it. Up until now, he's been getting more off on the idea that this is really happening, and it's happening with Louis, of all people. It's more emotion and presence than it is physical.

"I need, just- I need _something_ , Lou." Harry claws at Louis' chest as he sobs and he starts pawing at his own stomach with one hand. He's getting awfully close to his cock and Louis growls and shoves his hips up to meet Harry. The young boy hurtles forward, catching himself at the last second, before crushing Louis entirely.

But now Louis' got the ropes. He holds Harry by the waist and keeps pulling at his hair while slamming his hips up against the boy. It's all Harry can do to sob quietly and try to push his arse back against Louis' thrusts. The new angle has the head of Louis' cock just nudging against Harry's prostate at every thrust and Harry's cock leaks more precome where it's trapped between their bodies.

"Almost." Harry manages to get out and then Louis' tugging hard enough at Harry's hair to have him arch backwards. Louis immediately latches onto one of Harry's nipples and _bites_.

Everything goes white for a moment - then completely black, and it's all crashing down around him. He comes all over his and Louis' stomachs. The entire moment is narrowed down to the sound of his own heartbeat and the massive explosion in all of the nerves throughout his body.

Louis doesn't stop pounding into him and Harry isn't even aware of all the noises that's coming from either of them. His orgasm seems to go on forever and he collapses against Louis' chest, and it seems like all of his nerves leads out to the nipple Louis had sunk his teeth into.

He sobs into Louis' neck, the fire in his body doesn't end.

"Daddy."

Louis' hips slam against the backs of his thighs and he stills, buried deep inside Harry. "What did you call me?" Louis' voice isn't intimidating, or unpleased, Harry doesn't think. He sounds more... _curious, surprised maybe_?

The thing is, Harry's so far gone, he doesn't quite understand why Louis' stopped. He was already starting to get hard again (thank god for his 17-year-old body, really) and Louis seemed to be enjoying himself. So why exactly did he stop? He whines and wriggles around in the prince's lap, trying to start a rythm himself. His thighs are aching, though, and the awkward strain of being bent over Louis doesn't help on his back either.

"Lou, c'mon." He pushes at Louis' chest while trying to sit up straight again. Not successfully so. "You didn't finish yet."

Harry's still trying to sit up, but Louis is much stronger and has the boy on his back in a second. His cock slips out in the process, though, and they both groan out loud. Louis' voice is low when he speaks again. "I'm not nearly finished with you." His tone is so seductive, Harry actually shivers. Louis runs a finger down Harry's throat, stopping once he reaches the dip between his collarbones. He pushes at the spot and Harry gasps at the pressure. "As long as you can tell me what you called me, I'll continue."

Harry's less out of it now, and he vaguely remembers what might have slipped out of him during the heat of the moment. Louis lays above him and admires the pretty flush that spreads across the young boy's face. "Oh."

"So you remember?" Louis' hand spreads over Harry's neck and he presses down slightly, just enough for Harry to feel it tighten over his airways. "Do you wanna share, baby?"

The redness to Harry's cheeks doesn't let up and Louis tightens his hand around the boy's neck so he gasps quietly. Harry still shakes his head, though and Louis wants to press down even harder, but he stops himself. Instead he pulls his hand away entirely and sits back on his heels. Harry's on his back, panting as he looks up at the way Louis circles his own cock in a loose fist and slowly starts pumping. Louis seems to be quite content to just finish himself off without any help from Harry, but that's not what Harry wants. Harry wants Louis back inside him, and he'll (probably) do whatever Louis needs him to do for that to happen.

"Louis." Harry whines quietly. He feels so young and what Louis wants him to do just makes him even younger in some ways. Harry watches the way Louis' cock disappears into his fist and then peeks back out. He's dragging his foreskin back and Harry wants to taste the dribble of precome leaking from the slit. He makes a move as if he's going to dive for Louis, but the prince is faster (and a whole lot stronger) and places a hand on Harry's chest, pushing him back against the mattress and knocking the air out of him.

"Be a good boy, Harry." Louis says lowly, but he's smiling even as he shakes his head. "You know what you have to do."

Harry can't quite bring himself to say it. Not yet at least. He doesn't know what came over him, why he said it in the first place. He's never said it before, never had anyone he wanted to call... _that_. But then again, he hasn't really been in a sexual relationship with anyone other than Louis, either. And he's never actually been attracted to other boys than the prince. So it's only natural he's discovering new things about himself still, right. _Right?_

His cock is still laying untouched against his stomach and much to his own surprise he's fully hard again. Just watching Louis touch himself has brought him back to full hardness without any contact. His arousal is growing too much, though, but whenever he reaches for his cock, Louis is there to swat his hand away and he can never get a release like this. Louis, the smug bastard, is just watching him as he slowly jerks himself and the vision is like a dream to Harry. Something he never thought he'd actually dream of, like _ever_ , but still the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

"Daddy." Harry whispers and he doesn't even recognize his own voice anymore. It's insane what this man does to him.

Louis' hand stops working over himself. "What was that, babe?"

Harry looks up to meet his eyes. "Please." But Louis just shakes his head and Harry wants to cry. Instead, he says, "please, daddy. Please."

The smile that Louis sends him looks proud. Louis looks proud and so, _so_ happy. "That's right, baby." And he settles down over Harry again, leans his elbows by Harry's head. "You're so good. You want my cock again? Want me to make you come again?"He places a kiss right on Harry's lips and pulls away after giving the young boy's lower lip a little bite.

"Yeah, yes, please." Harry breathes out a sigh when he feels Louis' cock nudge against his hole again.

"So polite." Louis murmurs as he kisses Harry again. This time he pushes back into him at the same time and Harry arches at the intrusion. "Alright?"

Harry nods and kisses Louis again. He feels good, really good. And the fact that Louis needs to make sure that he's alright sort of makes him feel even better. Louis seems to actually care, even as he pulls out and thrusts back in, he's watching Harry's face for any sign of discomfort. When he finds none, he starts going harder and Harry moans when he feels Louis deep in his stomach.

But he isn't quite expecting it when Louis pulls out again and he finds that he has to open his eyes to look at him. Louis looks a right mess, his hair is pointing in every direction and his eyes are wild, looking down on Harry.

"Turn over." Harry scrambles around to his stomach, doesn't even question what Louis is doing and he yelps when he feels strong hands grab his hips and pull them up into the air. He quickly settles on all fours just before Louis thrusts back inside.

It feels different. It's not anything bad, but he can't see Louis, which makes him sort of nervous. But then Louis is right there, stretching himself over Harry's back and they're touching from their feet all the way up to where Louis is kissing at the side of Harry's neck. He's surrounded by Louis, one of Louis' arms curling around his body, over his stomach, to pull him back against the movements of his hips. And everything feels absolutely perfect. Harry's sure he's never felt this content in his entire life.

The way Louis is biting at his shoulder and whispering praise, makes him think Louis feels the same. Well, maybe not quite as strongly as Harry does, but Harry knows he's close at least. And being on the verge of an orgasm himself (probably the best orgasm he's ever going to have, mind you) he feels very optimistic Louis is thinking the same way he is right now.

"You close, baby?" Louis grunts into his shoulder and Harry immediately nods helplessly. "Yeah? My pretty, little boy." Louis' hand trails down Harry's stomach and he grabs his still untouched cock firmly. Harry almost screams at the sensation, he's that sensitive.

He comes so fast after Louis' started stroking his cock he feels like he should be embarrassed, but the way he sounds and the way he tightens around the prince's cock, has Louis biting down hard on his shoulder and he's coming as well. He fucks Harry though both their orgasms, settling deep inside Harry once he's emptied himself and stays there.

His arms give out and Harry falls face first down into the mattress, causing Louis to slip out and they groan simultaneously.

"Oh God." Harry whines as he feels the wetness starting to leak out of him. He tries to clench and keep it in, but he's so stretched he just ends up clenching around air.

"This should not be as hot as it is." Louis says and when Harry looks over his shoulder at him, the older man is staring down between his legs.

He throws an arm over his eyes and the other flails out behind him in hopes of hitting Louis. He mostly just ends up swatting at his own back. "Don't look at me! I feel dirty." He complains, much to Louis' amusement.

"Oh, you're dirty, alright." The prince laughs as he settles down on Harry's side. He traces patterns over the young boy's side, making him giggle into the arm covering his face. Louis gently tugs at said arm until he can see Harry's green eyes staring right back at him. "So. Daddy?"

Harry buries his face into the sheets. "Oh my God. I can never show my face in public again."

Louis laughs quietly and gently tugs Harry's head out of the sheets by his hair. "You don't have to show yourself in public, for all I care. Just as long as you show yourself here, to me, I'm happy."

Harry looks up at him, but he's still very embarrassed. "You're not like, freaked out?" He asks quietly.

Louis just laughs at him. "Why would I be freaked out? I mean, yes, I guess I was kind of taken aback when you said it like that, but..." He smiles down at Harry where he's peeking up at him from under his arm and shrugs. "It was hot."

Harry blinks. "You liked it?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I? You could have just told me, you know. You're my pretty, little boy after all." Louis says and removes Harry's arm so he can see all of him. The young boy looks as though he isn't believing a word he's hearing. "Don't look so shocked. I've dealt with much weirder situations." He pulls Harry against him, not thinking or caring about the stickiness covering both their bodies. "So, for future references, is there anything else I should know about?"

Harry fish mouths for a second. He genuinely doesn't know. He's never had any experience, and Louis knows that. Harry's never had the chance to discover anything he might enjoy in the way Louis' asking of him right now. "I don't know." He says, and continues before Louis can get a word in. "No, I really don't know. Like, I- I didn't know about the, you know.. the thing. Like, not until now. I'm not sure I even understand now." Harry admits quietly and he wants to off himself right now, he's so embarrassed, but not really because Louis is still holding him and petting at his hair.

"Either you like it, or you don't - that's what I've learned." Louis' fingers are gentle as they card though Harry's long curls, clearing out the knots there and calming Harry's still racing heart. "I certainly won't be the one to judge you, babe. I'd probably shove an unpeeled banana up your arse, if you asked me."

"I wouldn't want that." Harry protests.

"I know that, sweetie. What I'm saying is that it would be okay if you did. And you could tell me." Louis says softly, his hand stilling at the back of Harry's neck. When Harry peeks up at him through his lashes, Louis smiles at him. "So if there's anything you want to try..."

The young boy just shakes his head. "I'll let you know when I figure it out, okay?"

The prince seems to be satisfied with that and smacks a kiss to Harry's curls. "You up for another round in the bath, or..?"

Harry groans and bites at Louis' chest. "I'm gonna die from coming too much within an hour."

Louis doesn't seem impressed. "Please. You're gonna die if you don't get my cock."

The gasp Harry fakes actually makes him sound like he's been offended. "What are you implying, Prince Louis? That I'm a cockslut?"

"I'm saying that you're a slut for _my_ cock."

 

When Harry wakes up the next morning, it's with a nice ache in his bum and drool on his chest. He wouldn't have it any other way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter, but I haven't been able to write much lately. I'm already behind on school work and I haven't even really started yet. Anyways, I'm happy I managed to post this week!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter if you'd like, @WereAllObsessed

The girl the king brought back from the ball is gone within the week. She was a brat according to Louis.

 

**~~~~**

 

It's been quite a boring day so far. Considering he hasn't been able to see Prince Louis at all. Harry thinks it's a shame, really, that he's not spending his time on his knees up in the prince's tower. But oh well. He should be doing some work around the castle, he guesses. He's currently peeling potatoes with Niall, Jesy, Calum and a couple of other girls, because apparently that's a job done by six people every single day.

Niall seems to have gotten to the point where he understands that prodding information out of Harry will only make him irritated, but Jesy hasn't quite gotten the message. She's a lot like Niall in many ways, but a bit less understanding. It feels like every time he dodges a question, _she's_ the one who gets irritated and that just doesn't seem right. She doesn't give up until Harry just stops answering all together.

"Whatever." She says and turns around to face Calum and starts gossiping about who she saw and what they were wearing and things that Harry couldn't care less about.

"She means well, you know. She just doesn't know how to go about it." Niall says.

"She doesn't know how to go about being nice?" Harry knows she doesn't actually mean it in any bad way, but he's really annoyed. He isn't used to people being interested in his life and prodding him for details. He's never even had any details to share until now, either, but that's beside the point.

"She's just a curious person of nature. Like, a mosquito can't control its blood urges, right? It's just like that." He looks at Harry as if that's a completely obvious comparison and like _why hadn't you thought of that yourself, Harry, huh?_

"That makes absolutely no sense." Harry says, but he leaves it. He's got enough on his hands already. If he doesn't start concentrating on peeling the potatoes he might cut of his own thumb, or take his eye out or something. Might even take Niall's eye out if he keeps throwing his arm out in front of him every time he drags the knife across the potato. And it's like a lot of potatoes. By not talking, Harry is probably saving all their eyes.

Harry tunes out all the conversation for the hour they have left, and just keeps to himself. He thinks about everything that's happened since he arrived at the castle, and all the people he's met. He thinks about how this all might have happened for a reason, because he's met people like Niall and Perrie, who he never would have crossed paths with if he hadn't been taken away from his home. He's never been particularly close to anyone before, like he had friends, but nothing like the bond he's build with Niall and Perrie. He considers them one of the main reasons why he can see light in the darkness. There's also the fact that he's learning so much more here, than what he did in Forthsmead. All he was every good with back home was horses. Here he is doing different things every single day and he's feeling a lot more useful than he did back home, where he was sort of always just Gemma's little brother. He's seeing a lot more of the world, he feels. He's slowly learning what it's like to live outside of an integrated village, about what it's like to have to accommodate to so many different kinds of people, from all around the country.

Also there's Louis.

Harry doesn't even know where to start when it comes to Louis. There's just been too much happening. When he thinks back at it, there was nothing he could really do to stop the things that were to happen. Right from the start, when he first say Louis when he was hiding behind that ridiculous barrel, his heart had started racing. And it feels like it never really stopped racing up until now, because whenever he sees the prince, or he thinks of the prince, or he hears someone talk about him, he feels something.

But whenever he lets himself think about it all, the worse of he is. Because if he admits to himself that he might do more than just _like_ Louis (which in itself is pretty surprising), the more it's going to hurt when Louis eventually, inevitably trades him for someone better. Someone he can actually see a future with. Because even when Harry tries to imagine him and Louis together years from now, he can only see himself standing on the sidelines while Louis holds hands with some beautiful, young girl. Sometimes Harry's mind even makes out a baby-bump under the magnificent, expensive fabrics the girl is wearing and it hurts so deep inside, because that's something he could never give Louis. A child.

And just the fact that he's thinking about giving Louis a baby, even though it's not physically possible, is making him feel like he's completely lost it.

And fuck this, fuck everything . Harry's in love, isn't he?

His hand slips on the potato and he ends up slicing though the skin from the top of his wrist all the way up to his thumb.

He can barely even feel the pain. He can't hear the way Niall is calling his name, not through the static noise in his head. All he knows is that he's on the floor, clutching his head in his hands and there's blood everywhere, blurring his vision.

 

**~~~~**

 

"I really don't know what to do with that! Do I wrap it up in a rag, or summat?"

"Oh my God, Niall, there's like... _blood_."

"Of course there's blood, you imbecile, his thumb is barely hanging onto his hand."

"It's just a gash, Niall! Please don't say that, I don't want a horrifying mental image."

"If you actually turned around, you wouldn't have to deal with a mental image. The real deal is right here."

"Shut up and fix it!"

"Fucking Calum went to get Helena, I don't know what to do with this! I'm not a nurse!"

Harry groans and rolls over. It feels like he's been out for days, but obviously not, if the chaos he wakes up to is any indication. The throbbing in his thumb is beyond excruciating and he clutches it to his chest in an attempt to protect it.

"Oh look who's alive. Really, Haz? A little blood and you pass out." That's definitely Niall, then. The fucker. Harry can't even bring himself to answer, he just makes a noise and drools a bit down his own chin. "Charming."

Niall's voice disappears as more people shuffle around him. He's grabbed by the armpits and Harry just lets someone sit him up while still clutching his thumb close. When he finally opens his eyes he can see that it's Calum who's pulling him into a sitting position and that a young, beautiful blonde girl is staring straight at him from far, far too close.

"Oh." He says dumbly, because yeah, he might at the moment prefer boys, men really (just Louis) but that doesn't mean such beauty doesn't have an effect on him. Especially when said beauty is this close. Harry can like, feel her breath on his face. Even her _breath_ smells beautiful. She's like a magical fairy.

"Close your mouth, Styles. You're drooling." Calum whispers to him and laughs when Harry blinks stupidly in response.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Magical Fairy asks and her voice is like a dream. This is all probably a dream too. Hallucinations from the blood loss or maybe his mind is trying to distract him from thinking about Louis for a moment. _Hah_ , like Harry could ever forget about Louis. Even this beautiful creature couldn't make him forget about Louis. You'd need another Louis to make him forget about Louis. Stupid brain.

"My brain is stupid." Harry says.

Some people laugh, but Magical Fairy just smiles. "Alright, Harry. Could I please look at your thumb for a second? I promise I won't do anything to hurt you." She holds out her hand and Harry just looks at it and _for fucks sake_ how can someone's hand be this perfect? He nods and carefully slips his injured hand into hers. He cringes at the sight of blood on her perfect porcelain skin.

It's when she brings her other hand up to examine his thumb that Harry sees the ring. "Married." He mumbles and when Magical Fairy looks up at him questioningly, he shakes his head. "Sorry, stupid brain." He points to his own head with his uninjured thumb and smiles like he's not making a complete fool out of himself.

"It's like he's just realizing how weird he is." He can hear Niall say to someone.

"Be quiet, Horan." Magical Fairy says sternly."Do not make me inform everyone here about the little problem you brought for me to check out last month."

Harry can see Niall cover in on himself even as he mutters something about confidential, personal information shared in a trusting environment.

"Harry? You need stitches. So if you could just get up, there you go." She smiles at him while Harry clambers to his feet. It was probably Calum who did most of the work, but Harry likes when Magical Fairy smiles at him like that. "Just sit down over here." She leads him to a stool over by the counter and he plops down on it. Calum doesn't leave his side and he's grateful when he starts to feel lightheaded and he can lean his weight on someone.

Magical Fairy turns away from him just as Niall slides up on his other side. He laughs and ruffles Harry's curls. "Who knew you'd go straight for Helena."

Calum scoffs, so Harry doesn't have to answer. "Mate, everyone in the kingdom would change sexual orientations for Helena."

Magical Fairy turns back around and despite the fact that she's rubbing alcohol over a very long and scary-looking needle, Harry feels completely calm just looking at her. "Niall, would you give him some vodka, please."

"Sure thing, Doc." Niall disappears for a second and when he appears in Harry's vision a bottle is stuffed up under his nose. He's forced to gulp down the alcohol until his eyes are tearing up again and his throat is on fire. It feels like vodka is coming out of his nose and he retches when Niall finally removes the bottle from his mouth. "Look at you go." Niall cheers happily and claps when Harry flips him off.

"Sorry about that, Harry." Magical Fairy says as she comes closer. "But I don't like it when my patients scream and move around while I work. Try to sit still, please."

His thumb is cleaned with more alcohol, enough so that he can actually see the cut. It's weird, getting to see underneath his own skin. It's all red and pink and soft-looking. It's also quite disgusting with the way more blood seems to just pour out whenever he blinks, but it's fascinating.

Harry can hear Magical Fairy tell Niall to continue wiping blood away as she works. He feels a sting in his hand and when he looks down, away from Beautiful Magical Fairy, he sees the needle sticking out of his hand. He just smiles, drunk on vodka, beauty and his newly discovered love.

"You're beautiful." Harry says dreamily and he thinks he sees Magical Fairy smile at him. "But Louis- Lou is so pretty. So so so pretty."

Niall cackles somewhere to his right, but he sounds far away.

"Louis is like, he's like the prettiest thing I know. And he's so nice." Harry sighs and rests his head against Calum's shoulder. "He lets me kiss him and drool on him. And sex- sex is good too. But I like it more when he talks to me."

"That's beautiful, Harry."

"Yeah. He's the bestest."

 

**~~~~**

 

When Harry wakes up the next time, he's alone in his bed. He's not in Louis' bed, which makes him kind of sad, but then again how could Louis know that Harry had nearly cut of his own thumb when realizing that he is totally and utterly gone for him? And fuck, Harry's head is hurting too much to even think about this right now. It's Niall's fault, with the vodka and all.

Speaking of vodka, there's another bottle on his nightstand with a note attached. ' _in case you need it for the pain xx_ '. No way is Harry drinking any more of that poison. Ever. His mouth already tastes like something crawled inside there and died several times.

He sits up and grabs at his head. His forehead still feels tacky with sweat and probably a good amount of blood, so he gets out and walks to the bathroom. The bathroom he shares with about thirty other boys.

He sits by the toilet for about ten minutes before he realizes that he's probably not going to throw up and he wonders off to the showers. There's five showers and five toilets in there, so there's more than enough for all of them. Harry used to share a shower with two other households back home, so this is quite good for his standards. They were lucky enough to have their own toilet in Forthsmead. The showers are better here, as well. More hot water, it almost never goes cold. At least it hasn't yet whenever Harry's taken a shower. Jesy sometimes complains, though, but she probably takes really long showers.

He gets into one of the stalls and just stands under the spray until the water at his feet is clear from blood. He quickly rinses of his body and lathers up his hair. He misses the comfort of having Louis in the shower with him, as he stands there and washes the soap out of his hair. He wants Louis to be the one to rinse it of Harry's body.

His cock gives a little twitch at the memory of what they got up to the last time they showered together. It was the morning after Louis had gotten back from the gala thing and Harry had taken him up on that offer of having another round in the shower. It was basically just lazy grinding and sloppy handjobs under the water, but everything with Louis is hot and everything Harry gets to do with him is a totally new experience.

He feels guilty for taking care of this in the shower that he shares with so many others, but there's nowhere else for him to do this. Except for Louis' tower, but then he usually has Louis there with him to help with things.

Harry takes his cock in his uninjured hand and tugs slowly. He's thinking about what he wants Louis to do with him the next time they have time together. Louis' been saying a lot of things lately - dirty things, and Harry doesn't even know where he wants to start. There's this one thing he might really want to try, though. When Louis had mentioned it, Harry had gotten so embarrassed at first, but he couldn't quite help the way arousal had curled in his stomach.

The prince has been talking a lot about getting his mouth on Harry. Which, yes, the thought is exciting, but Harry was pretty sure they'd already done that. But then Louis had whispered where he wanted to taste Harry, and Harry had just blanked out for a second.

When he stands in the shower now, he brings a finger on his injured hand, very carefully around and presses it gently against his hole.

"Oh God." He hisses and speeds up the hand working on his cock.

He doesn't last very long and he comes over his own hand, breathing in the steam surrounding him, Louis' name on his lips.

After he's dried off and slipped into clean clothes, he wanders back out in the sleeping hall. Niall is sitting on his bed and there's also a package by his side. When Harry gets to him Niall stands up and throws himself at him in a hug.

"You alright?" Niall asks when they pull apart and he sits back down on the bed, Harry doing the same on the other side of the package. He eyes it curiously.

"Fine, thanks." Harry says quietly.

"You twat. How the fuck did you even do that to yourself? Like, one minute you were fine and the next you got all green and then you were on the floor and there was blood everywhere and like, just what the fuck, Harry?" Niall pulls at his own hair and he looks properly torn up. Harry feels bad, because it's his fault.

"Sorry." He says, but Niall shakes his head.

"Don't say sorry. I know you didn't do it on purpose." He looks up at Harry wide eyes. "Right?"

"No, no. Of course I didn't!" He says quickly and he's pulling Niall into another hug. It's a bit awkward with the perfectly wrapped gift between them and because Harry just wanked in the showrs, but it's necessary. He leaves his hand on Niall's shoulder when they separate again. "I'm not sure exactly what happened. I guess I just- I had like, an epiphany, of sorts." He shrugs, not looking up at Niall. "And it kind of took me by surprise and I just lost reality it for a second there. I promise you I didn't do this intentionally." It's important that Niall understands, but still Harry doesn't quite want the blonde to know the reason of his freak out.

Of course he does, though. It is Niall, after all. They've been living in each others' pockets since Harry arrived. "Is this about Prince Louis?"

Harry sighs. "Please call him Louis. It's just Louis."

"He might be just Louis to you, but the rest of us haven't got the pleasure to see him naked on a regular basis like you do." It's supposed to be funny, but even Niall's tone is dry and tired. "Harry." He says quietly and Harry's hand falls away from his shoulder. He squeezes his injured hand so that he can feel the pain is still there and take his mind of the tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. "He is good to you, right?"

"Yes." Harry says immediately and he gasps when he touches the stitches at his thumb. "Of course he is."

"I just feel like you're not happy, Harry. I don't know what it is, but I'm sure it's not just about how you were forced to come here." Niall says quietly. "I'm sure it is something about Prince Louis. Sorry, meant to say Louis."

Harry sighs and quickly wipes at his eye when a tear actually runs down his cheek. "It has nothing to do with the way he's treating me." He shakes his head. "Or it has everything to do with the way he treats me. But it's not his fault. It's me, I'm all-" He waves his hands around as more tears leak out of his eyes. He gives up when Niall just looks sadly at him.

"What is it?"

He slumps his shoulders, curling in on himself and trying to appear smaller. "He can't be with someone like me." Harry mutters, because that's the truth. Louis is a fucking prince, Harry is just a boy. He doesn't have a title worthy enough for someone like Louis, he doesn't have a title at all. Louis is going to find someone so perfect for him, with all the wealth his father wants for his only son, and Louis is going to be happy in his castle. He's going to be happy when he's crowned king and he's going to be happy without Harry.

"He said that?" Niall asks, and there's pity in his voice. The blonde looks down at the package between them in disgust and Harry swallows.

"Not exactly." He murmurs. "But he doesn't have to."

"Harry," Niall sighs, "you can't just make decisions for him."

Harry doesn't have to listen to this. "I talked to Liam, while Louis was gone. And he said that Louis' father would flip if he found out about us, about Louis and I. Like, he's the king, Niall. He could kill me if he wanted. He'll probably send me off to some other castle and have me work there, and never give Louis assignments there, or whatever. It's never going to work, Niall." Harry's full on crying now, and he feels as if that's all he ever does these days. There isn't a day that goes by without Harry thinking about all the different ways he can lose Louis and how one of them will eventually become reality.

Niall doesn't say anything for a while, he just lets Harry cry on his shoulder. "I think you should probably have this conversation with Louis and not me." He says in the end. "And Harry, just don't shut him out again. Please."

Harry doesn't answer, he just sits there with his head hung low and his heart slowly breaking in his chest. Niall stands up and claps Harry on the back.

"This came for you in the kitchens. Thought I'd bring it to you." He motions to the present before turning to leave.

"Hey Niall." Harry says and his voice cracks. Niall turns back around and crooks an eyebrow. "Do you mind taking the bottle back where you found it?" Harry nods towards the vodka on his nightstand. "I'm really not in the right state to get drunk and my thumb isn't that bad. Thanks, though."

Niall laughs. "Do you really think I'd give you an entire bottle of vodka? No fucking way! I'd drink it meself. That's probably from lover boy as well."

He leaves the room and Harry is left alone again. His mood swings are starting to annoy him. One minute he's horny and wanking in the shower and the next he's bawling his eyes out talking about feelings and fears.

His plan on avoiding the package for as long as possible, doesn't work very well. He's been sitting on the edge of his bed for the better part of half an hour before he cracks. The wrapping is done so neatly, Harry almost feels bad for ripping the tape off. He makes sure none of the actual paper is damaged, though, and he folds it gently and places it on his pillow once he's unwrapped the box.

It's a miniature chest in wood and there's a beautiful pattern of flowers carved into the sides. To open it, he need to slide a part of the front side out to the right. The top gives once he's slid it all the way and he opens the chest.

Inside there's a bracelet and a cut-off, blood red rose. He picks out the rose first. It's small, but it's absolutely beautiful. There's only one thorn on the side and Harry runs his fingers over the sharp point. He's careful when he places it down on the pillow next to the paper. He brings out the bracelet next. When he runs his fingers over it, it feels cold, but when he's clasped it around his wrist and tied the ends together, it's warm on his skin. It's on his left wrist, his injured hand, and it feels reassuring to have something of Louis there. Harry guesses it's made of leather, when he runs his fingers over it again. It is just a simple dark brown band around his wrist, but he almost tears up again when he thinks about Louis wondering about what he should give Harry.

When he goes to place the little chest on his bedside table, he notices a slip of paper inside. He smiles when he draws it out of the chest and unfolds it carefully, running his fingers over the folds gently to straighten out the wrinkles in the paper. The same scrawl from the note that came with the bottle covers the page.

_'Hey babe._  
 _I hope you're feeling better. You were pretty out of it when I came down to see you earlier. Niall told me about what happened. I'm sorry._  
 _~~I was thinking~~ I was hoping you would want to join me tonight. There is a lot going on and I think some time with you might help clear my head. If it's not too much to ask for, of course. I understand if you would rather sleep down there tonight._  
 _I'll get Liam or Zayn to find you and if you don't want to come you just have to tell them no._  
 _I hope to see you, Harry._  
 _~~Love~~ Louis xx'_

Harry sits in the silence for a while, glad that he's got some time on his own for once. Especially now that he's in such an... _emotional state_. It feels like he never actually gets time to himself anymore, he's always surrounded by people. He sleeps, eats, lives with so many different human beings and he only now realizes how much he's missed being able to just leave for a while.

Back in Forthsmead he liked to take off into the forest on one of the horses he was in charge of looking out for. He misses being able to ride as well, when he thought about it. Since it was the one thing Harry really did back home, it's weird to have been thrown into an environment where he doesn't work with horses at all and the stable jobs are considered the worst jobs you could end up with of all the things that needs to be done around the castle.

He reads over the note from Louis several times and he doesn't know if he's going to go. He wants to, but he doesn't know if he should, considering he's so fucked. Emotionally, physiologically. Not physically. Not yet, at least.

He doesn't think he's up for anything _like that_ tonight, he just wants to be near Louis. Basically like he always does, but this time he needs to just be near him and talk and cuddle and not do anything sexual. Because even though Louis' said things that should make Harry believe that he's not just in it to get into Harry's pants, he would still do good with just a bit reassurance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a couple of hours late with this chapter, but I have a reason - hear me out.
> 
> So I was being really good and doing school work at the café I work at and then I decided that 'hey i'm gonna check my mail' and that's what I did. And in my inbox was a mail from a record store/franchise that told me I am the winner of two VIP tickets to see 5SOS in May (because they had like a random pick out of all the people who bought the live album (and I won!!!)). Of course the only thing that felt natural was to go home and paint Luke Hemmings.
> 
> (If you wanna see how that turned out you can go check out my instagram http://instagram.com/johannea96/ )
> 
> That's why this is a bit late today. Sorry.

When Zayn finally finds him, he's been hiding for at least an hour. He's sitting inside one of the showers, fully clothed, and when Zayn pulls the shower curtain open, he bursts out laughing. Harry tries to make it look like he's writing on the piece of parchment he brought with him to look occupied, but there's no words on the page at all. He probably looks like a right fool.

Zayn is still laughing when he reaches a hand out for Harry. The boy tries to smile as he gets up, but he's just very embarrassed.

"If you don't want to go, you could have just told me." Zayn pats his back, his laughter dying down finally.

Harry shrugs. "The problem is that I really want to go." He mumbles and tries to massage at his sore lower back. Maybe sitting in a shower for an hour wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Would you care to inform me why that is a problem?" Zayn asks once he realizes that Harry isn't going to say anything more.

"I'd rather not." Harry says, but he follows Zayn out of the bathroom and the sleeping hall. They begin the trip to the tower.

"That's fair, I guess. I realize this is the first time we have an actual conversation, after all. No need to break out all our darkest secrets, right?" Zayn says casually, and his robe brushes against Harry's arm as they round a corner.

"When have we had a non-actual conversation?" Harry asks. He's sort of annoyed that this gorgeous man can be so casual and beautiful when he's speaking to people he doesn't actually know. Harry would love to have an attitude like that.

"You know," Zayn gives a little wave to a few guards they pass and they nod respectably back, "that one time in the kitchens. Lou felt like shit that day, by the way. But you sort of looked like shit as well, so it's all good. Also I feel like I've spoken with you more, because Lou talks a lot sometimes. Especially when there's whisky involved."

He doesn't say anything further which Harry finds annoying because _Louis talks about him?_

"Louis talks about me?" Harry asks, feeling butterfly wings flutter in his stomach. (He's hoping it's not actual butterflies in there, though.) "What does he say?"

Zayn laughs again and Harry can see why all the girls talk about his smile whenever they are whispering amongst each other. He's so beautiful. "A gentleman never tells."

"That doesn't make sense. Of course you can tell me, I'm the one that's being talked about." Harry whines, but it only makes Zayn laugh more. "This is so unfair. You know what this is? It's bullying. You and Louis are bullies." Harry pouts as they reach the bottom of the stairs and Zayn greets the guard there.

"You are so young, Harry." Zayn shakes his head and motions for Harry to head up the stairs alone.

"Fuck off." Harry mumbles, but there's no heat behind it. He climbs the stairs, two steps at the time and he doesn't bother knocking when he reaches the top. If he stops before he gets to Louis, he might actually think about everything that has had him crying in the past days and he'll have an anxiety attack and cry and run away. He doesn't want that.

So when he pushes the door open, he heads straight for where Louis is standing in the opening of the balcony door. The prince just manages to turn around at the sound of the door closing behind him, before Harry is crashing into him and hugging him tight.

He doesn't say anything yet, doesn't ask. He just brings his arms up around Harry, holding him closer to his chest and letting the young boy bury his face in his neck. He's breathing in the smell of Louis' skin again and he didn't realize just how much he'd missed something as small as that.

Louis isn't wearing a shirt and Harry doesn't understand how he's not freezing cold, because it's not exactly summer anymore, and it's late, the sun already gone behind the horizon. Harry shivers because _he_ is cold even though he's wearing a sweater and the thought of not having a shirt on makes him even colder.

As if Louis can feel Harry's goosebumps under his shirt, his arms get the little prickles as well. Harry giggles when he notices and he runs his fingers over the bumpy skin and Louis smiles into his hair.

"You being cold is making me cold." He whispers.

Harry smiles up at him, still tucked into Louis' neck and it would probably look weird to someone if they were to see the two of them like this since Harry is the taller one, but he doesn't care and Louis seems happy to hold Harry as if he were small. "You should be cold, you're not wearing a shirt." He leaves a kiss to Louis' shoulder. "Can we close the door, please?"

"Of course, babe." Louis lets him go to slide the doors shut and when he turns back around Harry is still standing in the same spot, as if he's lost without Louis touching him. He steps closer and grabs Harry's injured hand carefully to lift it up to his lips. The words are whispered into Harry's skin. "Does it hurt?"

The younger boy shivers at the intimate gesture and shakes his head. "Not really. That beautiful, blonde girl was really good when she stitched it together."

He doesn't quite realize what he's just said until Louis look up at him with raised eyebrows. He doesn't ask, though, only smirks to himself while he inspects Harry's thumb.

The younger clears his throat awkwardly. "She- um, she told me to bandage it when I'm working. But otherwise I'm supposed to let it breath, or something." He mumbles. "To let it heal quicker."

"That's good." Louis says and he's still looking smug as fuck, Harry's nerves obviously amusing him. "You should listen to her." His eyes move away from Harry's. "You're wearing it." He murmurs to himself when his eyes rests on the leather bracelet. Louis' thumb flicks out underneath Harry's wrist and bumps against it.

"Of course I am." Harry says and then quickly backtracks, still feeling nervous for some reason. His heart is beating uncharacteristically fast in his chest. "Was I not supposed to?"

The prince smiles, but doesn't take his eyes off the bracelet. "I want you to wear it all the time."

Harry sighs in relief. He flexes his fingers and turns his hand so he can grab onto Louis' wrist. "Thank you."

The smiles Louis gives him in return almost makes his knees buckle. The older man pulls him towards him and kisses him. Harry can feel that he's careful with his hand, so he won't touch the stitches or hurt him. When they pull apart, Louis lets go of all of Harry and motions with his hand over to the bed.

"Come on, let's get you in bed."

At that, Harry freezes. Does Louis expect him to sleep with him just because he's up here?

"Anything wrong, baby?" When Harry looks up from Louis' hand, the prince's brow is furrowed and he looks concerned. Harry shuffles a bit awkwardly and bites down on his tongue. He doesn't know if that's all Louis is expecting from him, or if he actually meant what he said when he told Harry to always say what he's thinking and ask him for stuff. "Harry?"

"I don't want to like- I don't want to have sex right now." He mumbles and looks away from Louis. There's a long silence and Harry starts believing that Louis might actually kick him out.

"Oh." He hears him say and it doesn't sound disappointed, but it's the only thing said in a while and Harry starts backtracking in panic.

"But I mean, like we could, if you want to. Because, you know, it's just me and I don't mind or anything. I just thought since you told me to- I don't know. But we could-"

"Harry." Louis says quietly, stepping closer and taking his hand. He tilts Harry's head up to meet his eyes with his other hand and he looks so focused. His eyebrows are still furrowed, but this time he looks so confused, almost a little hurt. "You don't have to sleep with me. You know that, right?"

Harry closes his eyes and swallows. Louis presses a kiss to his forehead and he stays close, his lips brushing Harry's skin when he speaks.

"I plan to keep you around, Harry, you must know that by now. But you really don't have to be here if you don't want to. I was sort of hoping you would, but I won't force you." Louis brushes a hand through Harry's curls slowly. "I just want you, Harry. And that includes all the minutes we spend out of bed. I want all of you, not just your body."

It's quiet and Harry can't think of a word to say. He opens his eyes and he can already feel the tears trying to make their way down his cheeks, but for once he doesn't try to stop them. It's like he's been crying so much lately, but now he's hearing the words he want to hear and he's crying from relief. He's so relieved.

"Louis." He says desperately and he clings to the hand Louis is giving him. "Lou."

"I'm quite fond of you, Harry Styles." The prince says and he's smiling even though there are tears making their way down Harry's cheeks. He moves his hand so he's cupping Harry's cheek and his thumb is catching the tears. "And right now I just really want a cuddle and for you to fall asleep next to me. Would you do that for me?"

Harry shakes his head as if he doesn't believe what he's hearing, because honestly, who would have thought the prince would be saying these things to him. Louis is still smiling hopefully at him, though, and Harry just feels so happy to be able to lean forwards and kiss him until the smile melts over to his own lips as well.

They stumble their way over to the bed and strip off in silence. Harry blushes every time he catches Louis watching him. He crawls underneath the covers while Louis runs around the room in his briefs and blows out all the candles. Harry's laughing into his hands when Louis finally collapses onto the bed and hurries to get under the duvet as well.

"Holy fuck, you're right, it is cold." He says as he wiggles around so no arms or toes are sticking out and they're sharing the duvet equally.

Harry rolls over so he's on his stomach, hand resting on Louis' stomach and he gets tangled in the sheets while he does so. Louis laughs at him and bops him on the nose. "You're quite the softie, really."

Louis wrinkles his nose as if he's smelled something bad. "No, 'm not. I am really macho. Honestly." He puffs out his chest, but he runs his hand up Harry's arm and rests it at the back of his neck. "I've got a beard and all."

"Sure." Harry smiles up at him, but he's only teasing. He rests his head on Louis' chest when the prince starts to play with his hair. He knows he'll probably fall asleep like this, even though he's slept through most of the day already.

"You know, I would usually sleep naked, but I don't want to give you any ideas." Louis says and Harry snorts out a laugh. Louis seems to be satisfied with the reaction and he keeps dropping kisses to Harry's head, even though he has to twist his neck at an awkward angle.

Harry wiggles further up the bed, so his head is on Louis' shoulder instead. He is very discreet. He just pretends that Louis isn't laughing at his moves. At least he continues to kiss Harry, so the boy is very happy.

He's about to drift off when he gets the courage. "I'm quite fond of you too, Prince Louis William the Third."

He can literally feel Louis' smile where he's resting his cheek on the top of Harry's head. "It's just Louis Tomlinson for you, my dear. My mother's name." And he sounds so content, so happy to just lay there with Harry in his arms. Harry thinks about saying it, because the moment feels so right. He doesn't say it, though, but he thinks it. He tries to think of it so hard, that maybe Louis manages to pick it up. He's so tired, though and he feels himself drifting off. "But I'm glad."

 

**~~~~**

 

The air turns colder in the next weeks. There's a biting feeling to the wind whenever they're working out in the gardens. He doesn't tell anyone, but Harry's secretly happy winter is coming. He's always loved the cold air and the snow. It feels like there's this buzz in his body, the anticipation that snow might start falling soon.

Of course, before it does, there's a lot of days when it just won't stop pouring down. Everyone complains about the weather, like why it's always like this every year. The hours spent outside is often followed by long showers, then huddling around the fireplace in the sleeping halls or by the oven with a cup of warm goat milk in the kitchen. The cooks feel bad for them whenever they come stumbling in, dripping wet and with grass all over their clothes from the wind whipping it around.

Harry loves the moments when they all sit around with blankets and tea late at night. They all stay awake longer, because it's too cold to work outside early in the morning before the sun is up.

Niall starts complaining about his knee going bad because of the cold winter air. _Happens every year, always around this time. Doesn't let up till way over Christmas_.

Jack has finally found a place for himself with the other kids his age. He's stopped trying to hide the fact that he's cried himself to sleep most nights and Harry has a long conversation with him where they both end in tears. (They hugged for a long time after before Jack hurried off to his mates that were waiting patiently outside the room.)

More nights than not, Harry is up in the tower with Louis. They talk, fuck, sleep and then do it all over again.

The days are shorter, the nights are longer.

Harry's as happy as he's ever been.

 

**~~~~**

 

"I have something for you." Louis says one night.

They're in bed. Louis just blowed him for what had felt like hours, probably was too. Harry was so exhausted when he was finally allowed to cum, that all he could do was watch and hold onto the headboard while the prince brought himself to the edge with one hand on his cock and the other trapping Harry's wrists over his head.

It's not the first time Louis has given Harry something. It started with the rose and bracelet (and the vodka of course), but lately he's had small gifts waiting whenever Harry would come see him. It's usually just something small and cute; one time he got chocolate and he ended up eating them all off Louis' naked body. (The sex after had been pretty amazing and Harry blames the sugar high he had.)

Harry whines when Louis rolls out of bed. He's still under the duvet, but it's colder without Louis' body against his back.

He's expecting something small again, like the time Harry had complained about the floor in the sleeping hall being too cold and Louis gave him these amazing, soft and warm wool socks. Harry loved them so much and he shares them with the other boys, because he doesn't spend most of his nights in the sleeping hall anymore and he's not the only one who thinks it's getting cold down there.

What he's not expecting is Louis disappearing into the closet and coming back out with a large, flat, squared box. There's also a smaller box sitting on top of it - which _what_. Harry sits up in bed, the duvet pooling around his waist as he watches Louis walk over and place the box down by his feet on the mattress.

"Lou." He says, ready to scold the prince for giving him something that's obviously too much for Harry to be able to give something equally as great back.

"I don't want to hear it, babe." Louis says before he can say anything more. "These are just as much for myself as it is for you."

They stare at each other, Harry trying to put up a fight, but knows that if he doesn't open the boxes, Louis will. And the prince is like a stubborn five-year-old when he doesn't get what he wants and Harry can never say no to a face like that.

He sighs when Louis ducks forward and kisses him. "Open this one first."

The Louis thrusts the biggest box toward him, into his lap. Harry's cautious at first, looking up at Louis one last time before lifting the lid off. The first thing he sees is just a lot of paper and Louis looks on with an excited glint in his eyes as Harry peels away the paper. When it's revealed what's underneath, Harry just sits there and stares for minutes. He looks up at Louis and then back down at the box.

"Do you like it?" Louis asks excitedly. "I thought of you right away when I saw the fabric. It will look so good on you."

Harry lifts the shirt up by the shoulders and holds it in front of himself. The fabric is light, but with black roses vowed into the threads, two swallows rests just underneath the collar, looking towards each other. It's incredibly soft to the touch and it doesn't even wrinkle a little bit when Harry's hand tighten to fists in the fabric. The buttons are sowed as to not be seen, just normal, black buttons.

It's beautiful.

"Louis, this is a dress-shirt." Harry mumbles. He stares dumbly at the shirt, like it will reveal something that he doesn't understand yet. Why is Louis giving him this? Harry doesn't have anywhere to wear something this beautiful.

"Yes, I know. There's also trousers in there, but they're mostly normal. I just thought you needed something to go with the shirt."

True to his word, Louis has also given Harry trousers. He puts the shirt down on the duvet over his legs and runs his fingers over the dark maroon colored fabric that's still in the box.

"Lou," Harry starts breathlessly, "this is just... This is too much." When he looks up at the prince, he's closer than before and he's smiling this private little smile, that Harry only sees when it's just the two of them.

"It's not too much. It'll never be too much, Harry." He picks the box and the shirt off Harry's lap and sets it down on the other side of the bed. Then he's crawling up into Harry's lap, knees planted on each side of Harry's thighs. "I want to give you stuff. Let me spoil you a bit."

"But all I'm asking is that it at least should be stuff that's practical. Like, I'm not gonna be able to wear something this fancy, ever. I work here, Louis. I'm not a guest." Harry closes his eyes for a moment when Louis scratches his nails over his scalp. When he opens them again, Louis is smiling. "And this is not something that we'll both be able to appreciate. You said this was for you as well." Harry complains while frowning.

"I admit that the shirt and trousers are just so I can see you all dressed up, but _this_." Louis picks up the smaller box from where it's been sitting by Harry's feet and hands it over. "This is definitely for me as well. Mostly for me."

Harry gives the box and Louis a disapproving look, but he opens it nonetheless. Like the first box, it's filled with paper, but once that's out of the way and Harry can see what's inside, he flushes to a nice pink color.

"I want you to wear it underneath the trousers." Louis whispers as he watches Harry pull the underwear out from the box.

"I won't fit in these." Harry says, but he already knows he'll try and probably wear them anyway.

"Of course you will, babe. You just have to tuck." He takes the black, lace-trimmed panties out of Harry's hands and places them down with the shirt, he does the same with the little box. "That's for another time, though."

Harry nods, his cheeks still feels warm. Louis smiles and kisses him like it's the only thing that's natural to them.

Again Harry thinks about saying it. Because whenever they are alone (which is a lot lately), Louis makes him feel like the two of them have their own little world. They live in a bubble up in Louis' tower, where the only thing that matters is the two of them, their touches and hushed words. The way Louis looks at him when Harry tells him stories about how he and Gemma used to get into so much trouble back in Forthsmead when they were younger.

Louis tells Harry about his family when they're alone. Not just about the king, but he has five sisters and a brother. But they don't live here, because they're not the king's children. They all live with his mother in the summer castle, because the king didn't want anything to do with her once they got separated. Louis had to stay with him only because as the only son - the only _child_ of the King, he is the heir to the throne, not because he had a choice.

When they're up here alone, it feels like it's going to be the two of them.

Kissing probably is the only thing that's natural.

 

**~~~~**

 

Snow falls the next week. Harry stands out on the terrace in Louis' clothes. They should be too small on him, but it's just the arms of the sweater that's a little bit too short.

Louis sneaks out and hooks his head over Harry's shoulder and they watch the sun rise over the snow covered mountains.

The rest of the morning is spent playing games under the covers and with steaming cups of tea that Louis has someone bring into the room on a tray with lots of biscuits.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really just wanted to go straight to bed when I got home just now (I've been out with work) but I realized I needed to post this first. You're welcome :))
> 
> Oh God. My updates are catching up with all I've written - which means I need to hurry the fuck up with the next few chapters, or they might be a bit delayed. Sorry if it comes down to that. But I have a plan, at least; for where the story is going. I figured I should maybe plan how the story is gonna end before I wrote anything more. So I know what everything leads up to. So that's what I did. Hurray!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this. I had fun writing Harry in front of the mirror.

 

"Hey, Haz!" Niall calls as he catches up with Harry. Harry's on delivery duty, all outdoor jobs has been cancelled due to the massive snowfall that's happened during the last couple of days.

That's why he's carrying three boxes of candles and five tablecloths towards the ballroom. Apparently the King has some fancy dinner and dance planned since it's getting close to Christmas. Louis said he didn't want to go. He would rather spend the night with Harry, building a family of snowmen on his terrace.

"Hey, Niall." Harry says, hefting the boxes higher in his arms so they won't slip and crash to the ground. "Where are you working today?"

Niall takes one of the boxes and the tablecloths for him. "That's what I wanted to ask you." He says and waves away the thanks Harry gives him for helping. "Liam said that he needed someone to clear the path from the gates, all the way up to the castle. He's even going to help himself."

"So." Harry looks over at him. "Do you want to do it?"

"I just want to get out for a bit! I'm dying in here, it's so stuffy."

Harry laughs. "I thought you hated winter."

There's a challenge in Niall's eyes when he looks at Harry. "I've never been one to turn down a good snowball fight."

That's why after they're done dropping the boxes off in the ballroom, they head outside in warm clothing. It's not often they do work in front of the castle, they're mostly out back in the gardens. Harry thinks it's pretty cool to see the life outside the castle walls too, because there's so many people living in the city and their jobs are mostly outside, often near the castle. So there's always so many people bustling about, and it makes Harry glad to see so many people earning real, honest money and making a living for themselves.

They set to work straight away and Liam arrives about an hour later. They mess around, throw snowballs, dunk each other in snow, but mostly they get the work done rather quickly. They're not the only ones out there, Liam has recruited plenty of people for the job, Harry can even see Jack and a few of his friends messing about in the snow a little further up the path.

After three hours, they only have the stairs leading up to the castle doors left. Harry's arms are shaking with exhaustion and his fingers are so cold inside his gloves he can barely hold onto the shovel anymore.

There's a commotion by the gates and Harry can see the first carriage with guests arriving. They hurry to finish the stairs and stand off to the side while the carriage comes to a halt by the bottom of the steps and the door is being opened. With help from the carriage-driver, a young, beautiful woman steps out. She's dressed in a long fur coat and on her head is a red hat, which stands nicely against her long, brown wavy hair.

Niall nudges Harry with an elbow to his side and points towards the castle. Harry's heart lurches when he sees Louis coming out through the front doors. He looks angry, eyebrows knitted above his eyes and hands fisted into his black cape as he walks down the steps and towards the carriage.

Harry's attention is ripped away from the gorgeous prince, when a collected murmur goes through the people that's spread around on the square in front of the castle. People bow down, and before Harry can ask Niall, he's already being pulled down to a kneeling position.

He peeks up just in time to see King Simon walking down the steps as well, joining Louis where he's now standing next to the carriage. The King greets the girl first, nodding at her as she neighs politely. Louis is next, taking her hand and kissing it gently while she watches. The King claps him on the back after and starts talking animatedly with the girl while he leads her towards the castle.

Jealousy flares up in Harry's chest and he squeezes Niall's arm rather hard.

Louis stays behind, though and he looks around the crowded square. Their eyes meet just as Harry stands up straight again. It's completely automatic, he's body gravitates towards Louis and he doesn't even answer Niall calling out his name. It's alright, though, because Louis seems to feel the magnetic pull as well, since he's moving quickly towards Harry.

When they reach each other, Harry can see the deep worry lines in Louis' forehead. His thoughts of Louis holding that girl's hand dies down a bit.

"Everything alright?" He asks carefully.

"No, not really." Louis says immediately. "It seems my father is fed up with me not courting any of the women he so carefully picks out for me." It's gritted through his teeth and Harry shivers.

"What does that mean?" Harry asks. He feels stressed, anxious. His hands ache with the need to reach out to the prince, soothe his hair back, kiss him until his mouth goes slack, till he relaxes completely. Harry wants Louis to never feel anything but happiness. This beautiful, beautiful man deserves all that Harry can give him, and so much more.

He's going to lose Louis.

He is so in love with Louis.

Before he can answer, Liam is at their side, gripping Louis' shoulder. "You need to go inside, Lou." He says and nods towards the top of the stairs. The King is still standing there, watching their interaction with scrutinizing eyes.

Louis grips Harry's hand tightly, keeping them shielded out of view from the King. "Go to my room, shower and put on the clothes I gave you." He says quickly, his eyes are staring so intensely at Harry, he almost didn't catch what the prince said. Harry nods quickly, not asking why. "I'll meet you there in a bit, okay? Wait for me there."

With that he drops Harry's hand and storms off up the stairs towards his father. Liam runs off after him, catching up when he's at the last step.

Louis looks back over his shoulder before disappearing through the castle doors.

_What the hell?_

_Like what the actual hell?_

Niall is quickly at Harry's side and since he's dragging him up the newly mowed stairs, Harry can only guess he overheard the prince. He stays by Harry's side all the way to the stairs that leads to Louis' tower.

Harry is so thankful there isn't any guards there, so he can run up the steps unseen.

"This is a bad idea, Haz!" He hears Niall call right before the stairs begins to spiral and he disappears out of view. He doesn't care. He doesn't even know what the fuck is going on.

His heart is probably beating at a scarily fast rate, but he doesn't _care._ He's out of his jacket and sweater _and_ shirt before the door even closes behind him. Kicking off his boots, he does while hopping towards the bathroom - socks slipping off his feet as well, sticking out of the boots where they're lying on the middle of Louis' bedroom floor. Trousers and pants follow, his clothes scattered all the way from the door to the bathroom.

He almost forgets the beanie he's wearing until it's slipping into his eyes when he's trying to turn on the water in the shower. He laughs nervously at himself before tugging it off and chucking it somewhere on the floor. At least now it's not in the shower anymore.

He doesn't stay in there for long, just about enough time to lather his body and hair up in soap and rinsing in all off quickly before he's out again.

He trips over his boot when he's hopping across the floor on one foot while trying to towel off the underside of his other foot. He doesn't even give himself the time to feel embarrassed because there's no one else around. He just laughs manically at himself while he gets back up and he doesn't stop laughing until he's dug out the boxes Louis had given him with the clothes. The clothes that Harry's supposed to wear today.

Before he does anything, he gets a pair of clean briefs out from Louis' wardrobe.

It isn't until he's standing with the briefs in one hand and the lace-trimmed panties that Louis gave him in the other, that he actually stops to _think_ \- Louis didn't say anything about underwear, did he?

_(God, he is so whipped)_

Harry shakes his head at himself, Louis didn't say anything about the panties. He goes to pull the briefs on, but once he's gotten one leg into it he stops again.

The panties look very soft where they're lying on top of its assigned box. Very tempting. Harry doesn't see a problem in just trying them on. It doesn't take that long to slide them up his legs anyway and should he chose to take them off again, it takes him another two seconds to slip out of them.

Taking them off might be that easy, yes, but Harry completely forgot the fact that he's got a penis and it takes a little while longer than expected to tuck it up to the right. The head of his cock is still peeking out over the waistband, but Harry only smiles down at it. For once he feels like his cock is fairly big, sticking out from his underwear.

Once he feels satisfied, he stops to take a second to just breathe. It's not uncomfortable, just... _unnatural_? The fabric is as soft as can be, but the lace trimming around the edges are rough and makes the skin on his arse itch a bit, but not so much as he actually has to scratch. It's just weird.

Then he looks in the mirror and he has to stare at himself for a couple of minutes before he quite grasps the picture. He looks hot, if you were to ask him. His long, pale legs seem even longer as he twirls in front of the mirror so he'll be able to see how his arse looks.

His bum is probably the whitest part on Harry's body. If you hung it in the sky, it would reflect sunlight just like the moon. It seems even paler now, though, only half covered in black and peeking out from underneath the lace.

With a flash of arousal and a shock Harry realizes that he'd like to see his skin a fiery red, a nice contrast to the black fabric.

He visibly has to shake his entire body before he picks the shirt out of the box. He hasn't decided yet if he's actually going to keep the panties on underneath the trousers, but he figures he can decide after he's got his shirt on.

It's just as soft as it was the first time Harry touched it. He feels the urge to rub his cheek against it and since there's no one else around, he does. His fingers are normally so rough with blemishes and scars from working that the fabric feels even better against smoother skin. He pulls it carefully over his arms and shoulders and then he's looking at himself in the mirror again.

If he didn't look hot before, he _definitely_ does now.

With the shirt open, still showing his chest and stomach, the panties somehow look even more obscene. He doesn't quite know what it is, but the fact that it's almost hidden underneath the shirt, and then not at all again when he takes as much as a step is making him feel dirty.

His mind is going _no you can't look_ but then he thinks about Louis and Harry lifts his shoulders a little and pushes one leg forward and just _this is all for you_. The panties show and he smiles, satisfied.

He's so wearing them tonight.

Pulling the trousers on over the underwear take only a minute and Harry's happy to see that they're a perfect fit. They sit snuggly around his bum, but not tight enough to show the outline of the panties. They fall straight down to a little below his ankles, even giving him to chance to pair them with a pair of shoes with a little heel. The dark maroon looks good with the shirt. He pulls on a pair of clean socks he finds in Louis' wardrobe and that's how he wanders out on the terrace.

He feels good, satisfied with the outfit Louis gave him and he stands on the balcony, looking down as more and more carriages arrive and people in long gowns and coats and fancy clothes file into the castle. No one even minds to look up at the boy who's standing there with his shirt unbuttoned, watching them. It feels like he doesn't exist to them, but he's happy with that. He's happy about being up here - about being _Louis'_. Because he knows that every fiber of his being belongs to the prince, if he wants it to or not.

If the prince wants him or not.

That's where Louis finds him in the end.

 Harry doesn't even feel his own body shivering until the prince is wrapping his arms around his waist from behind and taking a hold of Harry's hands. They're freezing cold and Louis' hands are so warm, Harry immediately sags back against him and sighs.

"Come inside with me." Louis says quietly over the wind that's picking up and the slight bustle that can be heard from the square underneath them.

Harry goes willingly when Louis pulls him inside and stares with wide eyes as Louis strips down and slips into an outfit that's already laid out on the bed for him. It feels so good to know that he can stare all he likes and the prince won't dislike it, might even encourage it.

When Louis looks up at him while buttoning up his shirt, Harry turns around quickly to fix his own shirt. He has never in his life felt more important than he does right here, in this second. With the coming king staring at in through the mirror while they're both getting ready for something that feels big. Like _huge._ Monumental.

There's this heavy tension in the air between them, more prominent than it usually is. It's not all electrical like their chemistry, but it's also a nervous buzz charging between them. Not only between them, actually, but in the entire room. The entire castle is probably filled with the tension Harry feels. And it feels like he's creating it, along with Louis.

Louis comes up behind him just as Harry's buttoning up the last button. He stops right behind his, looking over his shoulder.

There's hesitation in his eyes, a question, but he also looks extremely determined. And this is important, Harry knows, because Louis is looking at him like it's _his choice_. He's giving Harry a way out - right now. And Harry's considering it, he doesn't know what's going to happen exactly, but this is about more than just him and Louis. It is so important and Harry should probably give more thought to it than he does.

But Louis is trusting him with this decision. How can Harry not trust him right back? He's helpless, really and he holds Louis' steady gaze while he nods his head twice.

Just for a second, Louis' lips twitch into a small smile, but it's gone the moment it showed. Harry isn't even sure if he imagined it or not. He turns around so he's facing the prince and then when he nods again, Louis takes his hand in his, warm fingers slotting between Harry's cold ones.

They slip on their shoes, Harry barrowing a pair of Louis that's too big for the older man anyway. They don't let go of each other’s' hands except for when they absolutely have to. Everything happens in silence and when they're ready to go, they stop and stare at each other. Louis' eyes light up for a second and then he's walking into his wardrobe. He comes out a second later with a thin, silver crown on his head, while holding a flower crown carefully in his hands.

Harry wordlessly lowers his head when Louis looks up at him and the prince places the ring of flowers atop his curls. When he gets a look at himself in the mirror, he gasps because it looks like the flowers are growing out with his hair.

"Beautiful." Louis whispers and then he's grabbing his hand and leading him to the door.

Harry wants to say something, ask about what's about to happen, but when Louis looks at him like that - like Harry's all he'll ever need to make it... Harry doesn't stand a chance and he has a fleeting feeling he never did.

For the first time, they walk hand in hand down the staircase from Louis' tower. The look the guard gives the two of them makes Harry have to remind himself that Louis isn't just a boy to all of these people - he is a prince. He is the person who's going to be the head of this country, Louis is their coming leader.

Harry doesn't see him like that, maybe he never did, he doesn't know. What he does know, though, is that Louis is still holding onto his hand and he's still looking up at him with that ridiculous smile across his face; that glint in his eyes. Harry is overcome with a sudden wave of emotion, there's hope blossoming in the pit of his stomach. Does... Does Louis believe in them? Does he think that they'll last, like the way he talks about keeping Harry? Maybe he really wants to fight his father on this, his father who Harry hasn't met in person, who is the king of the country and the one person whom you shouldn't go against, according to Liam.

And Liam is mostly right all of the time.

But then there's Louis. Beautiful, in-demand Louis. And he's so stubborn in Harry's eyes, so used to getting his own way that Harry almost thinks he doesn't really understand the impact this _thing_ \- what they're doing, will have on their situation. The entire castle's situation. The entire _country's_ situation.

By doing this, Louis will make the people see the castle and the royal bloodline in a completely different way.

That is, if they get away with it.

He squeezes Louis' hand hard. "This is big, isn't it?"

Louis blinks twice, but the smile on his face only grows bigger. They've stopped at the bottom of the stairs and it feels almost as if they've left their safe haven. Their little bubble hasn't burst, but they've temporarily deflated it to see if they can carry it with them and blow it up to be a bigger one - one including the people surrounding them.

Harry isn't expecting it when Louis tugs on his hand and leans up so he can kiss him quickly. It's so familiar and casual that it makes Harry's whirring thoughts calm down a bit.

"It might be."

Those are the last words spoken before they begin the walk through the castle, towards the ball room where the guests are supposed to have dinner in the company of the king and then dance. Harry isn’t entirely sure what happens at royal dances – or parties, if that’s what this is. He doesn’t think this will be just as a normal dance, though, so he doesn’t really need to.

Louis holds his hand as they walk. There are a lot of people milling about in the corridors – girls snickering in groups, hoping to see glimpses of all the gowns and maybe catch sight of a handsome man and boys littered along the walls, looking as if they’re trying to seem tough while spying for girls.

All they get to see, though, is Prince Louis walking down the hallway with his head held high, looking just as royal and in control of the situation as he always does, with Harry’s hand in his. The younger boy walks with his head bowed, looking down at their feet because he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to deal with all the eyes that follow them.

He only lifts his head at last to look at Louis. The prince looks astonishing, perfectly calm and so _so_ beautiful in his crown. His eyes gleam more than the silver in his hair as if that’s even possible. But it seems Louis makes everything possible in his own ways, because he is the prince of this country and he is the best person Harry’s ever gotten the pleasure to know.

Louis must sense that Harry’s staring at his so intensely, because he tilts his head and gives his hand a quick squeeze. Harry feels trapped by his stare and he wishes he could be just as brave as Louis is being right now. It’s amazing, really.

“Harry!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, but I've had so much to do all week and I haven't really been home other than the few hours of sleep I've managed to squeeze in between everything.
> 
> I don't think I will be able to post next week - which sucks, but I need a little bit more time to write, I think. In between school, two jobs and a(n actual) social life that I'm trying to maintain - time for writing fanfics online is a bit tight.
> 
> This chapter is more of a build-up and quite boring, if you ask me, but I hope you enjoy it none the less.

**~~~~**

 

“Harry!”

His head whips around so fast, he’ll probably feel it in his neck for a while. It’s Perrie his eyes land on first, then Niall and Calum who’s right behind her.

“What’s going on?” She asks and Harry stops right in the middle of the hallway.

There’s more people around than he’d thought there’d be. But word about the prince walking around the castle with a server boy might have gotten around to the workers. He recognizes most of their faces from times he’s worked with them and he forgets about his friends that are standing in front of him, extremely confused.

“Harry,” Perrie says and he turns to her again, blinking. Her voice is softer and the three of them are closer than before. “What’s happening?”

He drops Prince Louis’ hand, only to feel him curls an arm around Harry’s middle. When he looks over, Louis is smiling softly down at him and he smiles back automatically. He seems to be doing that a lot lately.

“I’m not actually sure yet.” He says quietly so no one else, but his friends and lover will hear. “But I think I might like it a lot.”

There’s a sigh and then, “Have you completely lost your mind?”

Harry turns to face Perrie again and she’s looking at him with her eyebrows raised and her arms crossed over her chest. Harry feels a stab of betrayal in his chest, because wasn’t Perrie the one who encouraged him to open up to the prince when she first realized something was going on months ago?

Apparently she doesn’t think it’s a good idea anymore.

“What?” Harry says on a choked breath and Louis’ arm tightens around him to pull him closer.

“You can’t seriously not see what’s going on?” Perrie says. Harry just looks towards Niall, but the blonde boy doesn’t quite meet his eye. What the _fuck_ is going on? Why won’t Niall look at him? “If you walk in there with him, everything is going to change.”

“So what?” Harry spits and Louis is already so close, but he grabs at the hand that’s around his waist anyway. “Why are you saying this? Don’t you think I already realize that? I thought this was what you wanted to happen, because you’ve seemed pretty damn excited about this whole… this whole _thing_.” He’s started shaking and he’s not sure he’s breathing quite right either. If there’s one thing he didn’t think would happen, it’s his friends turning against him like this.

Louis is there, though. “You alright, baby?”

Harry just closes his eyes and nods once quickly. He’s grateful that Louis isn’t interfering much, because he wouldn’t be able to hold his tears back if a fight were to break out.

“We’re not here to stop you.” Perrie says calmly and Harry can see Calum nodding behind her. “We’re only here to tell you to be careful. Your Highness, I’m sure you’re aware of that this might set of the king. I apologize for speaking this freely, but this is Harry we’re talking about. He’s so young and I don’t think he’s aware of the consequences of not only your relationship, but also his entire future. This could ruin him.”

Perrie has directed herself completely towards Louis and he looks surprised to hear that someone is actually addressing him in such a casual manner without permission. There’s a smile on his face, though and he seems rather pleased to be spoken to, so Harry doesn’t think it’s a bad thing.

“I think it’s safe to say that I am the one who knows my father the best. At least when speaking about his personal matter. I have an idea of how he may react and I have thought of possible resolutions to all of this.” Louis is still so calm and collected and Harry hasn’t ever seen Louis while doing business, but he thinks he’d quite like to do that now.

“Of course, Your Highness. It’s just that-“

“Please call me Louis.” He smiles and it’s not patronizing.

“Louis.” Perrie breaths, looking taken back. “I’m sorry about all of this, but we just want what’s best for Harry. He’s our friend and we don’t want to lose him” She actually seems remorseful for having to say all this, but she’s persistent and stubborn. Harry has never doubted that.

She also seems to completely ignore Harry’s existence at the moment. Her plan was probably to just confront Harry and make sure he knew what was going on, but she couldn’t have known Louis was going to join in. She looks determined, though, she’s a lot like Louis in that way.

“I can assure you that I only want what’s best for Harry as well. And I respect you for doing this, Edwards, but in the end it doesn’t come down to what any of us want. It is Harry’s decision after all.”

Suddenly all eyes are on Harry. He shrinks against Louis’ side, trying to make himself smaller. After everything that’s happened, he still looks to Niall who hasn’t said a thing during their talk. For a little while he lets himself forget about everyone else and looks at his bestfriend.

“Niall?” His voice is shaky, he can feel it so he doesn’t trust himself with using it any more.  He trusts Niall to know what he’s asking because the blonde boy seems to know a lot of the things that’s on Harry’s mind most of the time.

This time is no exception.

“You know I’m all down for this, Haz. Hell, I’d even be the priest at your wedding if you make it through this!” That surprises a laugh out of Louis while Harry feels his cheeks heat up. “I followed you to Louis’ tower today because I hoped you two would finally do something about this and because it seemed like loverboy here was finally ready to show you off to the world.” He makes a violent gesture towards Louis.

Harry can feel the tension seeping out of him – a huge weight has lifted off his shoulders and he reaches out towards Niall and Louis lets him go so he can hug his bestfriend. They stand there for a while and it should be awkward and feel weird (because let’s be honest; this entire encounter is a bit weird with all the confessions and almost tears and hugging), but he doesn’t. That might just be because they are weird, but he doesn’t care.

“Thank you.” Harry says when they finally pull away and he reaches behind himself to hold a hand out towards Louis. He feels the prince intertwine their fingers and smiles.

Niall nods. “I still agree with Perrie, though. You need to know what you’re about to do.”

“I know. I trust him.” Harry says simply.

That seems to settle everyone a bit, it seems, because Perrie holds her arms out and they hug too. “You look great.” She whispers in his ear.

Calum gives him a pat on the back and wishes him good luck.

Harry waves and smiles at his other friends that have arrived as well when he and Louis starts to head to the ballroom again. Jesy, Luke and Jade all blow him kisses while giggling and Leigh-Anne just rolls her eyes at them and waves.

To Harry’s surprise Jack and even Liz is there too. The kids both run up to him when he spots them and Harry feels so overwhelmed when he bends down to hug both of them together, he almost sheds a tear. He doesn’t, though, because he has a dance to attend.

“Well aren’t you popular.” Louis smiles as Harry grabs his hand again. “I didn’t realize I was sharing you with this many people.”

It’s a joke, but Harry can only manage to tilt the right side of his mouth up.

“It feels a lot like goodbye.” He says quietly. “It’s like they know something is about to happen and it feels like I’m going away.”

Louis stops and pulls him to face him. They’ve reached the door to the ballroom and Harry’s heart starts beating faster at what might hide behind it.

“My plan might include _us_ going away.” Louis says once Harry’s looking at him. He continues before Harry can open his mouth to say something. “I’m hoping we won’t have to of course, but it’s a possibility. It wouldn’t be forever if we had to, only a little while and I just- I wanted you to know that, I guess.”

Zayn magically appears by their side just as the doors open in front of them and Harry says “I trust you.”

“Prince Louis William the Third, Lord Zayn Malik of the Highlands and… _Harry_?”

Harry looks up at the announcer and smiles sheepishly. He recognizes seeing him sometimes in the kitchens and he’s almost sure he was at the bonfire. He knows his name is Ben Winston, but they’ve only ever talked a couple of times, mostly because Ben is higher in the ranks and don’t spend as much time down in the kitchens and he doesn’t sleep with the other workers in the sleeping halls.

“And Harry Edward Styles…” Ben says loudly, hesitating slightly before adding, “Of Forthsmead.”

There’s a collective murmur through the group of people that are sitting around the table. Harry’s distracted by the fact that Ben actually knows his whole name and where he’s from. He wasn’t quite expecting that. But then Louis is pulling him along by his hand and _wow he still hasn’t dropped my hand_.

They approach the table smoothly if you were to ask Harry, but he blushes when he realizes that there’s no seat for him. Neither Louis nor Zayn sit down, though, so the three of them stand by the end of the table for a few seconds.

Louis is supposed to sit on the end alone with Zayn on his right side and Liam on his left. His father, the king is sitting on the other end of the table which is practically on the other side of the room. Liam is already there, sitting quietly with the rest of the guests and Harry recognizes the girl Louis met outside the castle. She’s sitting next to Liam.

“Michael, would you mind setting a seat for Harry here next to me?” Louis says.

Harry startles at how quickly Michael is by their side. “Certainly not, Your Highness.”

Three servants are quick to gather everything in need to make a seat identical to everyone else’s around the table. Harry sees Ashton dressed as a servant as well across the room and he almost laughs at the obvious thumbs up he throws Harry.

Once there’s a seat ready for Harry, Louis pulls out his chair for him. Zayn sits down as well and Harry thanks Louis when he sits down next to Liam. Louis himself just smiles and sits down next to Zayn.

No one else around the table seems to want to spark up a conversation, because everyone is still staring straight at Harry, it feels. His cheeks are probably red and it doesn’t exactly help when Louis slides a hand up his knee to rest on his thigh underneath the table.

“Son.” A voice booms from across the table and Harry’s head snaps up from his lap to stare at the king.

“Father.” Louis replies in a bored tone.

“I see you’ve brought a guest.” The king says and Harry feels a shiver run down his spine. “Trying to educate the poorer in our ways?”

“Actually,” Harry can hear the strain in Louis’ voice, knows he’s trying his best to stay polite. He wants to assure Louis that he’s fine, he’s not alone in this. Liam and Zayn are right here and Harry is all his, no matter what. “I invited Harry as a guest of my own. I thought you’d be pleased that I’m bringing my personal matters to this table.”

The king’s eyes seem to glow like iced steel all the way from the other side of the table. “Personal matters? You humor me, Louis. You can’t possibly expect me to believe that you surround yourself with common workers like this _kid_ that you’ve brought here.”

“Sorry to disappoint you, father, but I’ve discovered people aren’t always worth the sum of their premises.” There’s a bite in Louis’ tone and just as he’s said it, there’s echoes of shocked gasps around the table and when Harry turn his head to look at Louis, there’s a little satisfied smile grazing his lips. “No offence to anyone present. I’m sure you’re all lovely.”

“So your plan is to associate yourself with simple servants?” The king sneers as he leans over the table as if the few inches he gains will make him seem more intimidating.

Harry is already scared.

Louis doesn’t seem to mind, though. “Father, I recommend we have this conversation at another time and place. Now where’s the food? I was promised a feast and dancing!”

Not even a few seconds later, the waiters come storming in the servants’ entrance carrying plates of steaming food. It’s all places down in front of all the guests around the table, Harry the last one to receive his plate. It’s Michael, who leans down so only he and maybe Louis can hear.

“The king has invited Miss Eleanor Calder of Heidsbourgh to stay the week. He’s planning to announce an engagement at the end of her stay.” Michael whispers and out of the corner of his eye, Harry can see Louis’ head turn towards the two of them.

“Who’s engagement?” Harry croaks, but he’s fairly sure he already knows the answer.

Michael doesn’t say it, but the look of sympathy he gives Harry just makes him more certain. Michael disappears again, heading back towards the line of waiters that’s aligned by the wall at Harry’s right.

 The conversation strikes up again amongst the guests, but all Harry can do is stare down at his own lap. It’s like he can sense the king’s eyes on him, judging him and slowly tearing him apart.

He startles when he feels the hand on his thigh squeeze tight and looks over at Louis sheepishly. The prince’s brow is furrowed, a look of concern clear on his face.

“You alright?” He asks and it’s followed by another squeeze.

Harry shakes his head before he can think twice about it, building courage. For what, he isn’t entirely sure yet. That depends on Louis’ part in all of this, really.

“Did you know?” Harry asks quietly as he tries to study the change in Louis’ expression. It’s clear he must have overheard what Michael said, because Harry can tell he knows what he’s talking about. Louis doesn’t answer, though, and Harry sighs. “Did you know that your father is arranging your marriage to a woman?”

Louis’ Adam’s apple bobs on his throat and Harry is minutely distracted by the movement. But then Louis jerks his head quickly in resemble of a nod and Harry’s heart sinks a little.

“So you were planning on doing what exactly? Marrying some girl and maybe keeping me on the side? Or were you just going to not tell me and leave me looking like a fool?” It’s not said with venom. Harry just feels defeated. Broken, almost. He keeps his eyes on Louis, because he doesn’t want to miss what might be the last moments where he still has a shred of hope in him.

But Louis is probably shaking his head even before Harry is done speaking and he grips at Harry’s hand under the table and looks at him with such burning eyes, Harry’s heart jumps without him noticing.

“That’s never going to happen.” He whispers, keeping his voice low so no one else but Harry could possibly hear. His eyes dart around to see if anyone is watching them. “I’ll probably never marry a woman, especially Eleanor. We’re too much alike.” He says it with this smug look on his face which makes Harry believe that he’s missing out on something.

He can feel his own brow furrow and he quickly darts a glance towards where Miss Calder is sitting. She’s of course already looking back and she smiles warmly at Harry when she notices him looking. It looks genuine and Harry sort of hates her because why does she look nice when she’s trying to steal Louis away from him?

He doesn’t want to give her the satisfaction of knowing Harry’s jealous, though, so he smiles back quickly. Why does she – whom Louis just said he would never marry, get to have the king’s blessing? It’s definitely not fair, Harry thinks.

When his eyes skid towards Louis’ father, the king is still staring the two of them down. Harry is absolutely sure that King Simon despises him with every fiber of his royal being. Like, he gets the whole thing about maintaining the bloodline and shit, but if Harry were in the king’s shoes, he’d rather make sure his only child was happy, than to forcefully marry them off to some person they don’t even like.

But then again, Harry wasn’t raised as a king.

“What do you mean you’re too much alike?” Harry asks, his eyes darting away from the king. He’s still flushed from the scrutiny. It feels like all eyes are on him, judging, but really it is only the king’s. And Eleanor. He’s still not looking quite at Louis. “Do you know her?”

“This is not the first time my father has tried to force Eleanor on me, y’know.” Louis actually has the decency to laugh, and Harry doesn’t know why and he feels slightly offended. It must show on his face because Louis quickly backtracks. “But she is very much aware of the fact that I do not want to marry her. She’s also made it clear that it’s mutual.”

Harry looks at him then. “So it’s only your father?”

Louis nods, but then he’s being dragged into a conversation with Zayn who’s right next to him. Before he gets the chance to feel left out, Liam takes pity on him probably and takes it upon himself to point out everyone around the table, telling Harry their names and who they are and where they’re from.

He’s grateful for the distraction, but he’s shit at remembering the names. It feels a lot like the times he’s watched Liam prepare Louis for some prestigious dinner or party; the way he drills him about tittles and who own the largest properties. Harry had always admired the way both Liam and Louis seemed to remember everyone and he’s thought about how it might look when Louis actually meets the people in real life. How he would introduce himself properly and remember them all by name and title. He has always been so impressed by that and today, he’ll probably be able to see the way Louis works a room.

The way everyone will look at him and admire the way he is, because he truly is a person that’s worth all the admiration he can get.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I suck, I know. This was supposed to be up on Friday, but I haven't had any time all weekend.
> 
> More bad news... I'm going to Poland tomorrow and I'll be there until Thursday, so I won't have time to write the rest of chapter 11 before I go. That means no update next week either. Please don't hate me.
> 
> Good news for once: My nephew was baptized today and I've been helping a lot with the planning and decorating and everything since Friday... Plus I had work until late at Friday too, which sucked balls.  
> BUT GUYS! My sister (oldest sister, not the one who's son got baptized today) told us that her boyfriend kinda proposed two days ago and she kinda said yes and now they're kinda engaged!! And I also found out yesterday that my brother (half-brother) and his wife is expecting! Another baby is coming this June, so I'm gonna be an aunt x2 !! Happy times!
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!

**~~~~**

 

 

He doesn’t realize that Liam is trying to introduce him to someone until he actually prods Harry with his elbow.

“Sorry. I got lost for a second there.” Harry apologizes quickly. Louis’ hand on his thigh is burning a hole through his trousers, that’s what it feels like at least.

Liam leans back in his seat, enough for Harry to be able to reach over and accept the hand that Miss Eleanor Calder of Heidsbourgh is offering him.

“This is Miss Eleanor Calder.” Liam says casually, as if she isn’t the one who might end up with the love of Harry’s life.

“Hi.” Harry says, forcing a smile through the jealousy. “I’m Harry… Styles. Nice to meet you, Miss Calder.”

“Oh please, only boring, old men call me Calder. Please, it’s just Eleanor.” Her hand is just as warm as her smile. She looks really nice. Damn her.

“Alright.” He says, and then just to keep the conversation not awkward. “You’re from Heidsbourgh? Isn’t that out vest?”

She looks delighted that Harry said that, because she smiles so big it looks like it might hurt and nods. “Yes, it is! How did you know? Have you visited?”

He shakes his head. “No, not really. Um, my best mate is from out vest. Meangar, I think?”

“I know where that is!” She exclaims and a few heads turn towards her shrieking. “It’s not in the Heidsbourgh region, though, it’s too far up north.” _Too poor of a place to be under the reigns of a Duke’s family,_ Harry thinks, but doesn’t say because he doesn’t think Eleanor has any clue.

Niall has told him a little bit about how it was to grow up in Meangar, with the way that Duke Calder of Heidsbourgh completely ignores the existence of any villages north of the river. The people there still pay taxes, because they’re signed to the castle, but no rulers ever gives something back and they’re too far away from the castle to do anything about it.

“I have been there, though and it is so beautiful. I really wish it was a part of Heidsbourgh because then I’d be able to visit more often.” She continues excitedly. “Oh, could it be possible to meet you friend? He lives here, right?”

Harry shrugs his shoulders. “Um, yeah, I guess. He works here, though.”

She looks confused for a second, but then she’s all smiles again. “I’d love to meet him!”

Harry just nods and then Liam and Eleanor fall into a conversation. He still tries to put in a sentence here and there and thanks Eleanor when she says that she _absolutely loves_ his flowercrown. He can see Louis smile out of the corner of his eye.

They all finish eating and dessert is brought out, but Harry wasn’t really hungry to begin with. He ends up sneaking most of the cake over to Liam’s plate, because he’s too busy talking across the entire table with someone who looks like an army person. He just keeps on eating without even noticing that there’s more cake on his plate than it was when he started.

When the waiters finally clear the table, Harry is shaking with energy. He has a habit of getting the jitters whenever he’s nervous and they’ve been sitting still for a while now.

All the guests seem to rise from the table at once and Harry just follows Louis when he feels the hand leave his thigh and stands up.

There’s music playing and when they move towards the open floor, the waiters start clearing away the table, lining it up against the wall to make the dance floor larger.

Harry’s eyes track the king’s movements as the man makes his way towards his throne at the far side of the room. There’s another chair next to his, almost as extravagant that Harry can only assume is Louis’ rightful spot. He doesn’t look like he’s about to join his father, though, as they watch the first guests pairing up for a dance.

It’s not quite as organized as Harry thought it would be. He’s always imagined complicated dances that has the lines of women and men cross and have them dance around each other before they actually pair up.

Now though, men bid women to dance in the middle of a song and they twirl around on the floor without an actual system to it.

Harry likes it. He likes the chaos of it all, because it’s still so beautiful to watch as different pairs take different routes across the dance floor. The girls’ dresses flow around them as they’re being twirled and there’s smiles and laughs on almost all their faces.

It takes a second for Harry to realize that somewhere along the way from the dining table to the dance floor, they’ve seemed to have lost Zayn. He’s about to ask Louis where he might have gone off to when Eleanor walk up to them.

“I guess we should dance for the sake of our parents.” She says and she shoots Harry and apologetic smile.

“Will you be fine for a minute, babe?” Louis whispers to him and Harry hadn’t realized just how close they were.

He turns to Louis and nods shortly.

“Liam will be here with you.” He says and for a second it looks like he’s leaning in, but he catches himself just after Harry notices. “I’ll just be a minute.”

Harry watches as Louis leads Eleanor out on the dance floor with a sinking feeling in his stomach. Is this how it’s going to be? Will he have to watch different people take his Louis away from him, even though neither of them really wants that?

“Harry?” There’s a hand on his shoulder and Harry turns to Liam who’s looking at him as if he’s expecting an answer to something. Harry hums. “I said they’re serving the wine. Want some?”

“Right. Yes, sure.” He trails after Liam and he can’t fight the feeling of being lost without Louis. Especially when he’s in this crowd. There’s no one here he would normally associate himself with. Like, there’s Liam (and Zayn, but he’s disappeared), but other than that he doesn’t know anyone, hasn’t even seen any of these people before. Louis is his only anchor and he is off dancing with what might be his future wife.

Liam is babbling on about what sort of wine there is on the table today. Some fancy, expensive red wine from the grapes produced in the midlands in the few summer months when there’s enough sun. Harry really could not care less.

“Do you know where Zayn went off to?” He asks when Liam seems finished with him monologue.

“Yes. He said he was going to get some people for the dance. On Louis’ behalf, I think.” He doesn’t elaborate more than that, and Harry doesn’t ask.

They watch the people on the dancefloor for what feels like hours, but is probably not more than twenty minutes. People come up to talk to Liam, most of them not even acknowledging Harry. Some of them might throw him a look, but it doesn’t exactly feel pleasant. It’s more a scowl, actually. Most of the people who talks to Liam are male and very, very burly. Harry feels small where he stands and in the end he just gives up looking like he’s interested in the conversations and seeks out Louis in the crowd.

He’s not dancing with Eleanor anymore (which Harry is very happy about, because even though Louis said he shouldn’t worry, he still worries). Harry spots him when he’s standing with an elderly couple, talking animatedly, using his hands a lot. The couple laugh while Louis illustrates something and he doesn’t really look like a prince when he bends his knees and leans backwards as if he’s about to fall on the ice outside, but he can get away with it. He has this aura that just shines with power.

Someone elbows him in the side and Harry just hums. He knows no one he doesn’t already know wants to approach him, so he doesn’t bother turning to face the person.

“Hello to you too.”

Harry’s neck cracks when he turns to face the person. His mouth is probably gaping, but he doesn’t really care about that right now. “Niall?!”

Niall smiles and holds his arms out from his sides. “What’d’you think?”

Harry takes a second to look over what Niall’s wearing and almost scoffs. The purple shirt is a stark contrast to his pale skin and the trousers are suck a bright red he has to blink a couple of times to assure himself he’s not imagining things.

Both garments are also way too big on his frame, but Niall is smiling.

“What the fuck are you wearing?” Harry asks and he can already feel a smile tugging at his lips.

“Do you like it? Zayn nicked it from Liam’s closet, I think. Personally, I imagine I look dashing. Too be honest, though, I was a bit wary when Zayn threw the clothes at me, but if there’s someone who can rock ‘em, it’s definitely not Liam, eh.” Niall cackles and does a little twirl and bows.

“I don’t think I can imagine Liam in those trousers.” Harry right out laughs and it couldn’t be a better moment for Liam to intervene.

“Is that my clothes?” He points to Niall as he comes to stand next to Harry.

The two other boys looks at each other for approximately one second before they start laughing hysterically. Harry has to clutch his stomach and bend over to quit wheezing. His hand flails out so he can support himself on Niall’s shoulder and when he manages to stand up straight again, he notices a few heads have turned their way. He flushes as he wipes at his eyes.

Niall doesn’t seem bothered when he points towards the attention-seeking trousers. “Since when did you own these?”

Liam shrugs. “I had a phase.”

“I would’ve liked to see that.” Niall winks.

“What are you doing here, anyway? How did you get in?” Harry’s eyes widen. “You didn’t sneak in, did you? Niall, you’re gonna get into trouble. The king is here!”

“Calm down.” Niall waves a hand in Harry’s face. “Zayn got me here so I could play a few upbeat songs, or summat.”

It’s then Harry notices the case by Niall’s feet.

“Apparently Louis wanted something different tonight.” Niall winks and with that, picks up his guitar case and struts straight into the crowd, heading towards the little stage. Harry watches as he nods and winks at many of the ladies he passes.

“What is even going on?” Harry asks himself mostly, but Liam is there too.

“I’m not sure. You never know with Louis.”

He hangs off Liam for most of the evening. Louis is working the crowd, playing off different personalities. He’s serious with the most important people and he’s playful and full of humor with the younger people and the ones he seems to know better.

Harry just watches him move from person to person, making them laugh or raise their eyebrows in pleasant surprise. He’s animated in every conversation and he listens with such intensity that his answering sentences must be relevant and groundbreaking.

Harry is in such a trance. He is so in love with this person.

There’s a commotion over by the stage and the music stops and the crowd seems to quiet down a bit as well, feet stopping and heads turning simultaneously. Harry tears his eyes away from Louis and he can see Niall has climbed up on the stage. He’s even more surprised to see Michael following him. He hasn’t even changed out of his waiter suit.

“I didn’t know Michael played.” Harry comments.

“You didn’t?” Liam asks surprised. “He has played a couple of other times at dinners. It’s mostly smaller ones, not usually dances, but I guess Louis thought it would be a good idea for him and Niall to play tonight.” He shrugs and takes a sip of his wine.

They really should have moved away from the drinks table. Harry is starting to feel it.

“Has Niall ever played here before?”

“No, I don’t think he has.”

Harry watches as Niall says something to the band, Michael nodding along. Soon the room is filled with lively folk music coming from Niall and Michael’s guitars. The band pick up on the tune rather quickly, joining in and accompanying at their best ability.

People in the crowd clap and a lot of them start dancing again. Harry can see a young couple dancing, probably just a bit older than he is. The girl is holding the skirt of her dress with one hand, the other placed safely on her partner’s shoulder. He leans in to whisper in her ear and she throws her head back as she laughs at whatever he said. The boy shines with pride and he twirls her while she continues to laugh.

Harry feels an ache in his stomach. He wants to dance!

It is as if Louis can read his mind, because when Louis turns his head away from the pair, he finds a pair of beautiful, blue eyes shining towards him.

He bathes in Louis’ attention now that it’s finally back on him. The few glances and winks he had gotten through the night wasn’t nearly enough to keep him at bay. He wants to dance. He wants to dance with Louis so bad.

Their gazes are steady as Louis turns away from whatever conversation he was previously in. Harry can only watch as the prince moves slowly towards him and it is so cliché, but he moves like a lion approaching his prey. Harry almost shivers when Louis reaches him and he doesn’t even have to say anything because he holds his hand out towards Harry with a little bow. It’s all Harry can do to slip his hand into the prince’s and return the smile that’s tugging at Louis’ lips.

He’s led to the dancefloor and when Louis stops and turns Harry towards him, his body immediately syncs with the movements of Louis’.

Neither of them are really good dancers and they stumble over each other’s toes. Harry giggles when they collide with another pair dancing, while Louis sincerely apologizes.

It feels liberating and Harry can finally breath properly for the first time all night, it seems.

It isn’t until a couple of songs have passed that Harry can feel the prickling at the back of his neck. When Louis twirls him clumsily next, his eyes dart up to where the king is still sitting on his throne. Their eyes meet and Harry feels colder. He lets Louis twirl him all the way around and continues dancing, but it’s not quite the same when Harry can feel those eyes on him all the time.

He waits until Niall and Michael slow things down a bit and Louis pulls him closer so they can slowly rock back and forth.

“The king is watching us.” Harry whispers close to Louis’ ear. When Louis just hums in response, Harry continues. “I don’t think he’s very pleased with this. With, um. With me being here.”

There is a sharp tug on Harry’s curls and he’s yanked back with a gasp as Louis fists his curls tightly. Harry can feel his eyes glazing over and he nearly moans at the spot. Louis looks like fire.

“ _I’m_ happy, Harry.” Louis leans closer and their lips are so close Harry can already feel Louis’ lips on his. “Is my father’s happiness more important than mine?”

Harry barely dares to shake his head.

He can feel several pairs of eyes on them and wow, they really are close. Louis’ hand in Harry’s hair doesn’t let up and Harry needs to squeeze his eyes closed to concentrate. Louis’ fingers play with the petals on the flowercrown and Harry shivers.

“Good.” Louis grits out and he sounds pleased. “I really want to kiss you right now.”

Harry wants that too, but he has half the mind to shake his head again. “Not here, please. Wait.” He swallows and opens his eyes to see that Louis is looking away from him, a frown on his face.

“We need to get out of here.” He doesn’t wait for Harry to reply, only slips his hand into his and tugs to make sure he’ll follow. “Now.”

They don’t even have to wave through the crowd because everyone moves so a tiny path is created for them and Louis doesn’t even acknowledge the way everyone bows down when he passes. It is as if something has gotten into him and he doesn’t look at anyone when Ben opens the door in a haste and Louis pulls Harry out by the hand.

Harry turns back to see the way the other guests and King Simon watches them go, but Niall and the rest of the guys on stage keeps playing as if nothing is going on – bless them. When he turns to look forward in the direction Louis is dragging him he can still feel the chills those eyes gives him - even when the doors close behind him.

Louis leads him straight up to the tower; they don’t stop for anyone or anything and Harry does not bother with questions right now. Louis has gone into a space where he needs to do what’s on his mind and Harry knows he doesn’t have any say when it comes to things like the two of them running away from the castle Louis’ father.

Of course he understands that they need to leave.

He trusts Louis knows what’s best for them.

And _wow_ he’s thinking about them, as a duo. The two of them. The two of them against the world. The prince and the commoner. The _crown prince_ and a village boy. Harry and Louis. Louis and Harry. _HarryandLouis_.

He stands in the middle of the room as Louis rushes around, throwing a few items into a little rucksack. In passing, his hand brushes Harry’s real quickly and when the boy looks up, Louis is staring at him, looking concerned. Something in Harry’s eyes must assure him he’s okay, because Louis’ face lights up and he whispers,

“We’re running away, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's really funny, reading through it now, how much my English has improved since I first started this thing. I told a few of my friends about it and they thought my 60 pages in word was a lot and I was like 'yeah, you obviously don't read fanfics'.  
> I'm not even sure how the hell I found time to write this in between all my exams, but it happened.
> 
> I would love you a lot if you told me what you think!


End file.
